


stars are just candles in the night sky

by Ronri_Majesty



Series: starlit candles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Post-Calamity Ganon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Doubt, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, occasional POV switching, resurrected champions, the Goddess gives Link a power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronri_Majesty/pseuds/Ronri_Majesty
Summary: The felled Champions are resurrected after Link returns the Master Sword to its resting place, having fulfilled his destiny as the legendary hero of the prophecy. A thrum of the Goddess’s holy power along with Link’s deeply cherished wish travels throughout the lands. Each and every Goddess Statue in the realm starts to glow a rich golden light before they send a pillar of light skyward, which then scatter into tiny shards of light that begin to fly in four particular directions—their destinations: the Divine Beasts.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: starlit candles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155020
Comments: 166
Kudos: 615





	1. For You, Your Deeply Cherished Wish

**Part 1 – For You, Your Deeply Cherished Wish**

“I shall ask one more time—are you sure?”

Head tilted up to meet the ancient one’s inquiring gaze, Link nodded as he readjusted his grip on the hilt of the Master Sword, grasping the weapon with both hands so that it was held parallel to the front of his body, the tip of it angled straight down.

It was there he stood on the stone altar before the Great Deku Tree, about to plunge the blade of the sword back into the silt of its resting place.

The Deku Tree expelled a soft sigh, the exhalation ruffling nearby foliage like a fleeting gust. “If that is what you believe, then by all means, let it be done. Watching over the Master Sword has always been my duty, after all.” The gnarled grooves that made up the ancient one’s face morphed into a semblance of a soft smile, the eyes sagging and the mouth curling. “Well, go on, young one, if you’re ready to part with it.”

Link bobbed his head once more before returning his resolute gaze to the weapon.

“Ha!” With a mighty shout, he drove the blade downward, sheathing it deep into the stone. In response, the sword thrummed with power, singing and glowing as it spoke words only its Chosen One could hear.

Closing his eyes, Link leaned down to rest his head on his hands where they were still enclosed around the Master Sword. The Deku Tree and the Koroks who watched on were deathly quiet, knowing a person in prayer when they saw one.

 _Let this be over,_ Link thought to himself over the musical voice that drowned his ears. The tone behind his request reflected how tired he was, yet at the same time, it did not fail to convey his earnestness in such a gentle inflection. _For the ones who are gone. For the ones who deserve peace and happiness. For the ones who never got to live their lives to the fullest._

_I have fulfilled my destiny. Let me rest._

_And, as much as I wish that they were still here, I hope they’re resting, too, wherever they are in the afterlife._

In his hands, the Master Sword shuddered as if something had caught its attention abruptly.

_Oh?_

Blue eyes flashed open, startled by the bright glow mere inches away. As its Chosen One, Link was familiar with the Master Sword’s pulsating glares a great deal, but this luminance, in particular, was entirely new to Link. The blade shimmered in a multitude of vibrant hues and curious shades.

Without any warning, the light unleashed itself. In one direction, it surged up to flow into Link, while in the other, it drifted downward to channel itself into the earth.

Releasing the sword, Link backed up a few steps and stared down at his illuminated hands in disbelief. Glancing past his hands, he belatedly realized how fast the luminescence had already spread, cascading beyond the altar, the forest, the hills.

Where was the light going? This was the Goddess’s power, wasn’t it? It had charged through the Master Sword.

_Indeed, my beloved champion._

Link nearly jolted out of his skin. He whipped his head skyward, eyes wide as he tried to focus in on that voice.

Wait a second, wasn’t that the voice he heard earlier? It was such a beautiful voice, despite being almost as insubstantial as a thought. But Link was used to spiritual voices, like the one that belonged to the Master Sword. 

_Not many are blessed with the opportunity to be worthy of a gift from me. However, you are very much an exception. I have heard your prayers, loud and clear. And with my newly regained power, I shall make those prayers come true._

Warmth that was powerful and uplifting coursed through Link, infusing itself into his blood and sinking deep into his bones. He felt as if he could raise mountains with his bare hands or pluck the moon straight from the sky. Eyes drifting closed as he enjoyed the exhilarating sensation, images flashed from beneath his eyelids. He saw precious faces that went along with equally precious memories. Mesmerized as he was, he failed to hear anything else except for the Goddess’s last words to him.

 _Just this once. For you,_ Hylia whispered.

* * *

All across Hyrule, every living thing had been able to feel it, the thrum of holy power, that had traveled far and wide to deliver to them an invigorating, comforting sensation. This sensation had been something miraculous as it helped plants to flourish green and bring relief to aching old bones, that it soothed age-old losses and charmed children to smile.

People had stepped outside to stare into the distance, at the sky, at the mountains, or at a certain spot in their villages, pointing and gawking.

The Goddess Statues had shone a brilliant, warm light.

It was as if the statues had absorbed the holy power sent to them through the earth. The more power they had collected, the brighter their radiance.

It had been an unforgettable sight, especially when the statues had suddenly burst like ignited fireworks. Each and every one had launched a pillar of light towards the unreachable heavens. These pillars of light had been visible to all, even from regions away.

 _It’s the Goddess’s doing,_ people had whispered in awe. _Who else could it be?_

 _This is a blessing,_ others had wept, their hearts singing in joy. _A beautiful blessing._

Then the radiant beams had erupted into a shower of dazzling particles. These specks had been tiny yet numerous, taking the shape of a shimmering cloud when amassed together like a flock of fireflies. Soon enough, they had moved, streaking across the skies towards their destinations as if possessed by single-minded intention.

In _four_ specific destinations, to be precise.

The Divine Beasts.

Those closest to the Divine Beasts had been bewildered when the glowing particles had swarmed the giant machines. Somehow, the beasts had responded by flaring to life, their veins shining a bold blue as they cried exuberantly, the noise echoing for miles to come.

The Rito had been the first to act. Teba had gathered his fellow warriors to go inspect the strange phenomenon, warily flying circles around Vah Medoh where it was perched on a tall rock formation. Even with their superior vision, it had been difficult, if not blinding, to see through the colorful luminescence. They had to wait for nearly an hour until the radiance had shown signs of gradually dying down. Once it had, Teba had been the only one to touch down, having told his warriors to stay behind while he scouted on ahead.

Onboard, he had instantly raised his guard as he scanned his quiet surroundings. Nothing had sprung out to attack him, and no alarms had gone off, so he had painstakingly navigated his way around, and with the structure of the beast positioned upright, he had to rely more on flying than walking. Eventually, he had reached a large, bud-shaped mechanism that he vaguely recognized as the main control unit, which was unoccupied and flashing blue.

Something, perhaps his intuition, had nagged at Teba to go further, to check the head of Medoh, so he did.

What he found had nearly given him a heart attack.

* * *

“…ink. Link. Wake up, child. I know you can hear me. Open your eyes. There you go. Easy there.”

At the gravelly urging of the Great Deku Tree, Link groaned, his head spinning and his body sore. When he opened his eyes, the view of the forest’s canopy greeted him. This particular angle confused him until he realized that he was sprawled out on the altar. When did he collapse? His recollection was fuzzy.

His nerves numb, it took him a while to sit up. After a moment of fumbling, he gave up on trying to stand, choosing instead to remain on the ground while facing the wise tree.

 _“What happened?”_ he signed, his hand movements shaky.

“You collapsed after being engulfed by the Goddess’s light,” explained the tree deity. “It is almost midnight now. You were inert the entire time.”

Link gawked at the Deku Tree, mouthing in incredulity, _Midnight?_ He massaged his dizzy head, rattled. _I was unconscious for almost eight hours._

“How are you, young one?” asked the ancient being, concerned.

The grimace on his face was obvious as Link replied, _“I feel woozy. My body is heavy and slow.”_

The unexpected symptoms puzzled him to no end when considering how euphoric and refreshed he had felt before being enveloped by oblivion. Biting his lip, he asked a question of his own. _“Do you know what Hylia did to me? She told me I earned her blessing, that she would gift me something.”_

“Forgive me, I cannot be sure, for I am not her. However, why question her generosity? A blessing is a blessing. Whatever it may be, you should make the best of it, right?”

Link nodded reluctantly. He didn’t want to argue how some blessings only paved way for hardships.

 _“I should get going,”_ he told the other, finally able to stand. _“Zelda must be worried sick.”_

“I understand. Return to your princess. I will be here—you know this. Farewell, blessed hero, until we meet again.”

That word, _blessed_ , sent shivers down Link’s spine. Swallowing his uneasiness, he bowed before turning heel to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... So...
> 
> Hi.
> 
> Don't mind me, just contributing some Revalink. This ship needs more love, you know? Well, technically our resident bird brain doesn't show up till later. But yeah, don't worry, he's here.
> 
> (I feel like I should be saying something important here...)
> 
> Oh, this doesn't have a set update schedule. I'm terrible with deadlines when my perfectionist side wants to pick apart every single detail I write and second-guesses everything. Sorry about that. This fic is actually my procrastination story, the one I go to when I can't focus on my other works. (¯▿¯)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. Peace!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	2. For Us, They Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should probably wait a week to update, to let people catch on while I edit and draft more.  
> Also me: You know what? Five days is enough. Besides, that first chapter was more of a preface anyway.
> 
> Hi-hi! I'm glad to see that some of you find my writing enjoyable. It really makes my heart go all warm and fuzzy. It's been ages since I've felt this way from posting stories and getting feedback. Gosh, I miss those days. I was really in the thick of things back then (though technically on a different website, ahem). /dabs watery eyes with handkerchief/ 
> 
> So, yeah, here's the second chapter. Zelda's in it—yippee!
> 
> Pardon me for any mistakes, and thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)

**Part 2** **–** **For Us, They Wait**

As expected, once Link returned to Kakariko Village and entered Impa’s house, he was immediately tackled into an embrace.

“Where have you _been_?!” Zelda all but shrieked in his ear. His poor eardrums rang shrilly, but he endured the discomfort for his nearly hysterical princess, who proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of him. She began to ramble as she normally did when she was upset or flustered, repeating what he had said about how long the trip would take and when he promised to be back. While she did, he held perfectly still in her grasp except for when he had wiped away a few of her stray tears with his gloved fingers.

“…and something _phenomenal_ happened while you were gone. It was spectacular, Link! _Please_ tell me you didn’t miss it.”

While her emerald eyes bore into him pleadingly, he pursed his lips, thinking about how he should respond.

 _“About that_ _…_ _There’s something I need to tell you first.”_

“Does this something have anything to do with the colorful light show we saw yesterday?”

_"Maybe...?"_

Zelda stepped back and put her hands on her hips. “Alright, spill,” she demanded. “What happened? And why do you look…spooked?”

Link was saved from Zelda’s interrogation when Impa appeared, using a cane for support as she hobbled over. The Sheikah Elder welcomed Link back, glad to see him in one piece rather than his usual ragged self where he’s littered with wounds and has leaves nestled in his hair and dirt smudged on his cheeks. Aware of his weary expression and slumped posture, she suggested that they should sit down and have some tea to let Link rest a bit. “And then we can talk,” she asserted firmly, silencing Zelda when she had opened her mouth to protest.

And so, Link sank down on a seat cushion, inwardly grateful that Impa intervened. He scarfed down the food Paya had passed to him and drained his cup of tea, not caring that it left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

Across from him, Zelda practically squirmed in her seat as she desperately fought the urge to uncover everything that was of interest, for her curiosity was an unquenchable one.

Link knew this particular trait of hers very well, so he finally put her out of her misery. He already had an ample amount of time to prepare his account anyway. Facing his curious audience, he raised his hands, signing, _“I don’t know if you’ll believe me but_ _…_ _Yesterday, when I returned the Master Sword_ _…”_

At the end of his story, Zelda and Impa were staring at him. A conflicting pair of emotions, namely wonder and doubt, was written all over the princess’s face, whereas Impa, bless her, seemed calm and pensive. Link wriggled a bit in his seat, waiting for them to speak their minds.

Eventually, Zelda spoke first, her lips quivering, and judging by her voice, she was divided between feeling elated and feeling envious. Link tried not to dwell on that division as she showered him with praise, which indeed had a trace of bitterness to it. “That’s incredible, Link! Though, I must admit, I do not find this as surprising news at all…” He didn’t reply in turn but maintained eye contact nonetheless.

Then her brows furrowed, and she leaned forward expectantly. “Well, what is it? What was her gift?”

_“I don’t know.”_

“Wh-what? Come again?”

Sighing, Link repeated, _“I don’t know. When I woke up, I told the Deku Tree goodbye and immediately made my way back here without much rest.”_

Zelda blew a disappointed huff of air that was definitely a raspberry, as Link itched to point out, but princesses such as herself were too dignified to be blowing _raspberries_. “Oh, you idiot! Usually, when someone is bestowed a miraculous gift from an all-powerful goddess, they take the time to sincerely appreciate it, which is exactly what _you_ should’ve done!”

Link shrugged, unrepentant.

“Any thoughts as to what this gift might be?” asked Impa, studying Link closely. “You don’t appear any different, on the outside at least. Have you checked your bags or pockets to see if it was a physical gift?”

 _“I’m sure there’s nothing new in my bags. I didn’t bring much, only the necessities.”_ Just in case, though, Link patted his body down and rummaged through his pockets. He came up empty-handed. _“See? Nothing.”_

“Strange, then maybe the gift is something intangible,” Impa supposed, rubbing her withered chin. “Like knowledge. Or a memory.”

A disgruntled expression peeked out from behind Link’s normally impassive mask. _Memory_ was his least favorite word.

In spite of it being over a year and a half since his resurrection, not all of his memories have returned. Most of them were impressions or flashes here and there. The memories of his childhood, for example, were scant and blurry, whereas the ones concerning his knighthood were abundant if not repetitive.

“M-maybe it’s a magical g-g-gift?” Paya stammered, wringing her fingers this way and that.

Impa sighed. “If it is, then it may be one that will take you great pains to discover—or tame, for that matter. Magic is tricky and fickle, after all.”

Link tried not to let the displeasure show on his face. _Ugh, magic._ Some magic he could tolerate, like the runes on the Sheikah Slate, because those were already simplified and well-ordered. Sentient magic, on the other hand, like what the Master Sword possessed, was troublesome.

“Anyway, we need to tell you about what you missed yesterday!” Zelda interjected eagerly, her eyes bright. “It was something that may never happen again, in fact! It was rarer than—than the stars aligning! Around yesterday afternoon, the earth began to pulse with magical energy, and because of this energy, all sorts of living things were revived—the plants turned green and bloomed, the birds in the forests fluttered and sang, and even those stricken with weariness or old age felt better.” Zelda beamed at Impa, who smiled back fondly. “Impa had been able to walk on her own, saying that her legs didn’t feel weak anymore. And Trissa’s goat that’d been sick all week finally managed to get back up on its feet.”

Zelda continued with her retelling with so much enthusiasm that Link knew better than to interrupt with remarks or questions. However, he did scrunch his brows whenever he was puzzled and also exchanged looks with Impa, who replied with headshakes or nods, when he needed confirmation to whatever Zelda was describing.

“…but the light didn’t entirely dissipate as I thought it would. Instead, it became tiny fragments, condensed together like a cloud. And although it was hardly windy that evening, these clouds somehow managed to sail off. We barely have a clue as to where they went, of course, since no one was prepared to track their movements. However, some people speculate that—”

Link blinked, wondering why Zelda had paused abruptly when she had been talking nonstop for the past half hour. Zelda seemed to be deliberating with herself, so Link encouraged her to finish. _“Go on. Tell me. I want to know.”_

The princess cleared her throat and said, in a more measured tone, “That the light was heading toward Lanayru Great Spring…”

Two blinks. Then a mystified expression.

Seeing that he wasn’t catching on, Impa elaborated further, “Link, the princess is implying that many villagers, including myself, assume that the light, the Goddess’s power, was traveling toward a certain destination—Vah Ruta.”

A dull shock went through Link. He sat up straighter, peering at the clan leader and his princess in bewilderment. _“Do you think_ _…_ _?”_ His hands faltered, not finishing that question.

Zelda pressed a hand over her heart, her lips pursed. “It’s…it’s merely wishful thinking. But even if there is the slightest hope that…that perhaps Her Grace was merciful and generous enough…”

Azure eyes met emerald ones, charged with shared emotions.

They both sprang to their feet at the same time, their fervor equally matched.

_“We should go investigate.”_

“I agree. We should leave as soon as—”

“Now, wait just a moment, you two,” Impa interrupted, holding out a hand. “It is unwise to jump to conclusions like that. Yes, speculations are speculations until proven otherwise, but mind you, Link has just returned from his recent trip, so his horse is surely in need of dire rest. Also, if visiting another region, it is appropriate to send word first. I have no doubt that the Zora have already taken matters into their own hands.” Off to the side, a wide-eyed Paya bobbed her head fervently, agreeing with her grandmother.

The elder’s entreaty made both of them wilt in reluctance. Impa waggled a finger at them, chiding them like the restless children they were.

“Write a message first and then rest. We’ll see how it goes from there.”

* * *

After much struggling with an ink brush and much giggling on Zelda’s part, Link scrawled out something that was decently coherent—for him, anyway. He rolled up the parchment, secured it with string, and sent it off with a courier bird.

When Link turned to face his friend after latching the window closed, Zelda reached out to wipe his ink smudged chin with a handkerchief. She sighed, “And now we wait.”

Smiling encouragingly, Link patted her hand. _“And hope for the best.”_

As it turned out, they didn’t have to wait long.

Link had barely rolled out of his borrowed bed early that morning when an insistent pecking sound rudely told him to get up. Grunting and squinting, Link unlocked the window to let the courier bird in.

However, the moment he saw the seal used by the Royal Zora Family stamped on that envelope, all of his drowsiness instantly faded away, only to be replaced with skin-tingling anticipation. Snatching up the envelope, he rushed to find Zelda, who shared a room with Paya. Zelda immediately swung open the door before the second knock, her eyes feverishly expectant and her golden hair in tangles.

Together, they ripped open the envelope and eagerly read Sidon’s reply.

Link glanced up at Zelda’s sharp gasp and was unsurprised to find her tearing up, her hands clutched against her chest.

 _“Let’s go,”_ he urged, holding up the piece of parchment for emphasis. _“They’re waiting for us.”_

“R-right!”


	3. For Them, We Make Haste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I'm terrible with titles, especially for chapters. On the other hand, if I don't label the chapters, then I'll forget which one was about what. ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌
> 
> Since my progress with drafting the upcoming chapters seems to be going well, here's this update! Today, Link's gift will be revealed! (As if you guys don't already know what it is by the tags lol.)
> 
> And thank you for your comments! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that so many of you enjoy this story and my writing! Here, have a virtual cookie! /throws a bajillion cookies at you/
> 
> Writing mistakes are my own. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)

**Part 3 – For Them, We Make Haste**

With their haste, Link and Zelda had covered a lot of ground by the time the sun had set.

It was quite a shame that they didn’t have the Sheikah Slate to teleport them directly to Zora’s Domain, but Zelda had graciously lent the device to Purah, who was determined to replicate it somehow. The last time they had heard from the eccentric researcher, they had received some promising news about having a few prototypes already made, which were currently undergoing test runs. If the replicas could be fine-tuned to match the original, then perhaps they could be distributed to certain individuals who could be depended on to help rebuild Hyrule.

Link was briefly fished out of his thoughts when Zelda bade him good night and then curled up in her bedroll to sleep. He checked the campfire, feeding it more dry branches to make it last longer. Even though he had patrolled the area twice already, Link knew he wouldn’t be able to rest just yet, not while he was plagued by the instinct to remain vigilant when on guard duty; it was an old habit, one that may never break.

Observing the moon idly, Link occupied himself by trying to envision what the newer versions of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town would be like. In the end, he dropped that idea, since he was no good at architecture, and his recollection of the previous structures was spotty at best.

Ah, his cursed memory. That was such a sore spot for him.

Due to the lack of progress, Link had long since grown disheartened about recalling his past life, yet others have not, and these people served as his support in his stead, giving him words of comfort and reassurance.

Out of everyone, Link clung to the Great Deku Tree’s sage words the most.

_Memories do not belong to your mind alone, young hero. There are memories embedded in your heart, in your body, in your soul. If one part of you fails to hold onto a memory, then perhaps it is remembered by another._

Ultimately, Link had to continue to find triggers—some were trivial, like the texture of fabric underneath his fingertips, while others were profound, like hearing a phrase line for line.

Exhaling softly, Link grabbed his blanket and tossed it over himself. The night air was chilly around these parts, especially since it was nearing autumn.

By the time the fire had died down to mere embers, Link had finally fallen asleep, and without him there to catch it and hold it tight, the ghostly sensation of a different kind of warmth—warmth that was awfully plumy and possessed a scent that was a mixture of pine and oak—floated away with the night breeze.

* * *

_Alright, we’re past the midpoint. I can see Lanayru Tower clearly from here._

Despite thinking this, Link had to admit that he was frustrated with how long their trip was taking. He sorely wished that the roads to Zora’s Domain were less winding.

 _Or it would’ve been nice to travel by water,_ he thought wistfully, glancing sidelong at the stream to his right. His mind flashed back to how effortless it was for Sidon to beat Link to the Domain. _I wish I could swim like that, but I can’t leave Zelda behind—_

Out of nowhere, his gut wrenched and his lungs seized. A strangled wheeze escaped his mouth, alerting Zelda. She called out his name in alarm as he doubled over. Soon, he was spasming, as if suffering a seizure. His grip loose, he tumbled off of Epona and crashed on to the ground in an unceremonious heap.

Zelda’s cries were unable to reach his ears as his body reshaped itself: his bones and muscles reforming, his skin becoming scaly and leathery, his fingers sprouting claws, and his face flattening while his head grew.

It was a disturbing sight to see as he writhed on the ground, groaning and crying in pain. This spurred Zelda to dismount and rush over to the ailing knight. Her breathing had long since become harsh from worry and urgency as she knelt down next to her fallen friend, who had suddenly passed out, going still.

Zelda slowly reached out, her hand shaking as she hesitantly laid it against Link’s arm. When he didn’t so much as twitch in response, she carefully grasped his shoulders and rolled him over onto his back. She stared down at him, fascinated despite her distress.

“My word,” she breathed. “This—this is extraordinary. I’ve heard of peculiar magic that allows people to— But _this_ has to be the Goddess’s doing.” She caressed the top of the knight’s crest. “Oh, Link, please be alright. Whatever this is, we’ll get through it.”

* * *

He kept running and running, getting closer to the edge with each spurt of his legs. The ominous beeping behind him grew in urgency, and, in turn, goosebumps pebbled up and down his arm, for he knew very well what would happen once that countdown ended. Just as the final beep echoed, he hurled himself over the ledge, arms spread out wide before bringing them together, aligned to the center of his body with his hands pointed outward as he dove. The beam that sliced through the air sailed harmlessly over his falling form.

But he kept falling and falling— _down, down, down_ —as if there was no end. Although he could hear the nearby rush of a waterfall, he was then stricken by the thought that he was dreadfully wrong, that a body of water was not anywhere below him, that he had misjudged the height when he had jumped, that he had foolishly jumped to his death instead—

“AH!”

Link jolted, every part of him convulsing with falsely imagined pain. His eyes had flown open, but he could not focus on what he was seeing, overcome with terror as he was. Chest heaving with effort, he greedily sucked _in_ great gulps of air while shrill, hysterical noises spilled _out_.

“Link? Link! Oh, thank the Goddess, you’re awake!”

Two blurry figures bent over him anxiously. It took Link several more heartbeats to regain his bearings, and once he did, he squinted, for his surrounding were dim. There was a blazing campfire a short distance away to his left, but Zelda was in his line of sight, blocking it. That mattered little since she was easily recognizable to him, with her glossy blonde hair and vivid blue tunic. The other figure, on the other hand, had such naturally dark coloring that their silhouette blended with the nighttime background.

 _“Bazz…?”_ he ventured to sign, hesitant just in case he was mistaken.

Bazz nodded. “It is I, old friend. Come, sit up a little.”

With Bazz’s help, a half-dazed Link was maneuvered to rest his head on Zelda’s offered lap. The new position alerted him to how bulky and tender his head was, and he guessed it was because he had suffered a head injury when he had fallen off of Epona. Judging by how it felt, it must have been a hydromelon-sized bump.

He groaned, the noise no different than a croaking frog, and this prompted Bazz to fetch his waterskin. Having been squinting the entire time, Link realized too late that the hand that had automatically reached up to steady the pouch to his lips was yellow.

“Huh?”

Wait. Link was sure he had moved his hand to grasp the waterskin. The problem was, the hand before him now was in its place.

It was unfamiliar. Scaly. _Yellow_.

Above him, Zelda spoke up tentatively, “Link, this must be…extremely disorienting for you, but it’s…um… Well, I believe we’ve unearthed the nature of your gift. Go take a look at your reflection, you’ll understand then.”

Both of his friends supported him on either side as he made the effort to stand, which he managed to do so while wobbling like a newborn duck. He figured that his vertigo had something to do with the fact that his body proportions felt off. This oddity urged him to stagger over to the nearby river as quickly as he could.

He dropped to his knees and peered into the water.

_Holy Hylia…_

Link touched his new face, marveling at his honey gold skin that had patches of ivory to it. The bridge of his nose was gone, though he had retained some highness to his cheekbones. His jawline seemed the same, but his lips were extremely thin. Tracing the path of his crest, he tilted his head sideways to see the length of his head fin—the tip of it tickled the middle of his back. He stroked the fins that dangled from his arm and noted that the edges were lined an aqua blue color. Tucking his chin inward, he glanced down and tenderly ran his fingers along the grooves of his gills. Those gills were highly sensitive, so brushing them even lightly made him shudder.

 _I’m…a Zora,_ he realized. _I’m really a Zora._ Then he registered how bare he was, not a stitch on him. Swiveling around, he asked, “ _Where are my clothes? And my weapons?”_

Zelda gestured at the pile beside her. “Over here. I took them off, lest they made you uncomfortable. With your newfound claws, I imagined that your gloves and boots would’ve been torn, but upon closer inspection, I discovered that it was not the case. It appears that the magic’s influence extends to your clothes as well. For example, your shirt had redesigned itself—it is longer length-wise and has several clasps near the collar so that you can take it off without being cumbered by your head fin.”

Link clacked those mentioned claws together, testing their sharpness. Then he wiggled his webbed feet, which fascinated him with their shape and flexibility.

Bazz’s deep voice was calm as he inquired, “How do you feel? Will you be up for travel? We’re still some ways away from the Domain.”

 _“The aching and dizziness have subsided. I feel a lot better now,”_ he assured the Zora guard. He returned to the campfire, sitting close to his two companions. _“When did you get here?”_

“About two or so hours ago,” Bazz answered. “Not long after you had collapsed, according to Princess Zelda. At my prince’s behest, I left the Domain to track the two of you down so that I could serve as an escort. Imagine my surprise when I found Princess Zelda cradling you on the ground. She had been quite distraught, saying that you hadn’t moved much or responded to her words. I was the one who checked your vitals and moistened your scales while you were out.” He leveled a significant look at Link. “You ought to apologize to your princess for the scare, you know.”

 _“You’re right.”_ Facing his closest friend, Link bowed his head and expressed his regret. _“I’m sorry for giving you a fright. I did not mean for this to happen and cause any setbacks. It was terrible of me to have left you defenseless the whole time while I was inert.”_

“Oh, Link.” Zelda reached out to squeeze his hand placatingly. “I know you didn’t mean to transform abruptly like that. It’s not your fault, so please, keep your chin up. As you can see, I am perfectly fine.”

After that, the three of them put their heads together to change up their traveling plans, now that Bazz was present and Link was unable to confidently ride Epona as a Zora.

Link confessed his hypothesis on what had triggered his transformation: he admitted that he had been musing how advantageous it would’ve been to swim like a Zora so that he could reach the Domain faster. _“I want to test it out,”_ he told the other two, pumped up. _“Bazz, could you coach me?”_

“If you’re certain you want to try…” Bazz glanced at Zelda for further confirmation, which she gave with a vigorous nod, eager to see what Link could do.

Without further ado, Link threw himself into the river; it was deep enough, reaching up to his neck if he touched the bottom with his feet. On instinct, or perhaps prompted by the magic infused in his body, he used his gills to breathe, filtering in oxygen from the water. Since he was already a natural at swimming, Bazz didn’t have to correct him often. Instead, the Zora guard only needed to teach him about the dynamics—the utilization of his fins, his webbed feet, and his crest. It wasn’t so much different than wearing his Zora armor, except for the fact that he could now swim underwater and not worry about air supply anymore.

After practicing for a while, Zelda asked him to return to their campsite so that he could eat a late dinner while they discussed their traveling arrangements one more time. They agreed to head out at daybreak. Bazz and Link would traverse the waters, the former taking the lead to scout on ahead while the latter followed Zelda, who would be riding close to the rivers, from behind. Whenever Zelda had to go deeper into the highlands to keep to the road, Link would join her, not caring that he had to go on foot. This would delay them further, but Link was not keen on risking Zelda’s safety just to prioritize speed.

When the sun finally graced the dark skies with its red-gold rays, they packed up and set off, firmly sticking to their plan.


	4. For All, We Rejoice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as early as I usually do, I took a short break from writing to deal with other things, but I actually might need another short break this weekend. People I know need help with their writing, and guess who they came crying to. That’s right, me. Joy, oh, joy. Isn't it great being the only person around who actually writes as a hobby? I aspire to become an author, yet people mistake this as ‘Oh, she likes writing. She won’t mind doing the work for me since I’m bad at it.’ Like, dude, how are you supposed to get better at writing if you're not practicing it? (´-ε-｀)
> 
> Grrr, why can't everyone leave me alone? I just wanna sit around in my creative bubble without being disrupted. Ahhh, what a beautiful dream that would be. *sighs wistfully*
> 
> Anyway, thanks for letting me ramble. As you can tell by the title, this chapter will be about rejoicing, and it's just the start of many chapters that'll be filled with happiness. (Psst. Don't get too comfortable, though. I got some angst and internal conflict prepared in the future. *evil grin*)
> 
> Any writing mistakes are my own. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)

**Part 4 – For All, We Rejoice**

Even from afar, a hulking red figure could be easily seen pacing back and forth along the length of the Domain’s gates.

The traveling party finally reached the Domain’s entrance. Alerted by the sound of echoing voices and stamping hooves, Sidon’s pacing was put to an abrupt halt, and he whirled around to gaze past the bridges. He had no problem recognizing Bazz, who gestured at a fellow guard to take the horses to the stable. Soon, Bazz was escorting their visitors across the bridges, and a relieved grin made its way to Sidon’s face.

“I am glad that you have arrived safe and sound!” Sidon exclaimed, striding forward to meet the group. “I was worried when the trip took longer than expected… Oh? Princess Zelda, where is Link? Did he not come with you? Strange, he mentioned he was. And who is this? I believe I have not met this companion of yours.”

Bazz stepped aside to better reveal the hooded figure who had been half-hiding behind him. That person sighed, knowing a cue when he saw one. Without further ado, the stranger stepped forward, tossed back his hood, and waved in greeting before signing, _“Sidon, don’t freak out, but it’s me, Link.”_

A drawn-out pause followed. Sidon was uncharacteristically perplexed, unable to make heads or tails of the situation right away. At first, he had almost voiced his objection, that this brightly-colored Zora couldn’t possibly be Link, who had long since proven himself to be the _Hylian_ Champion, but he had swiftly held his tongue when Princess Zelda made no move to correct the stranger. Taking this hint in stride, he closely scrutinized the odd-speaking Zora, taking in his appearance yet not comprehending that certain traits of his heroic friend were apparent, that _this_ Zora’s sapphire eyes were _Link’s_ sapphire eyes.

Before the silence could stretch out for too long, Princess Zelda cleared her throat and then dove into a well-detailed but concise explanation. Next to her, the honey gold Zora who claimed to be Link bobbed his head up and down to validate her words, that _yes, I transformed into a Zora because of the Goddess’s power,_ and _no, I had no idea I could until yesterday and don’t even know if I can change back yet._

Eventually, a broad smile replaced Sidon’s befuddled frown. Breaking out into joyous laughter, the prince swept up Link into an exuberant hug, crushing the Hylian-turned-Zora against his chest and then swinging them around in a circle. “This is spectacular! A wonder! Why am I not surprised that you would earn the Goddess’s blessing like this? You are truly amazing, Link! This is why I have never doubted you!”

“Ahem.” Bazz coughed pointedly, grabbing their attention. “My prince, please do remember the reason behind their visit.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Pardon me for getting carried away there.” With a sheepish smile, Sidon placed a softly smiling Link back on to the ground. “Anyhow, follow me. I can’t wait to show you.”

* * *

As previously stated by Sidon in his letter, a pair of Zora guards had discovered a resurrected Mipha after they had bravely ventured onto Vah Ruta once the radiant shower had subsided. The long-lost Zora princess had been curled up in an alcove near the back of the Beast’s head, covered in terrible slashes and bruises, with a good portion of her scales gone from damage and poor health. Despite her frail and battered condition, she had been most definitely alive, so the guards had rushed to take her back to the Domain and straight to the healers.

King Dorephan had wept at the sight of his breathing but broken daughter, stroking her crest with the most profound yet gentlest touch a father could ever do when overwhelmed with love for his child—a child he thought he had lost for good.

Sidon—brave, daring, and passionate Sidon—had been rendered speechless, staring down at his bedridden sister as if he had been caught in a dream, one that had slowly unraveled right before his very eyes to become a reality. Dropping to his knees, he had put his hands together and bowed his head in prayer. He had cried as he prayed, thanking the Goddess, thanking Zelda, thanking Link.

Having their loved one returned to them was, of course, a message as much as it was a gift from the Goddess. _Rejoice,_ she was telling them.

“Her condition is stable, yet she has not responded to our ministrations at all,” the healer reported to Zelda when she had asked for the former’s opinion regarding Mipha’s recovery. “Due to her significant head injuries, we fear that she may be comatose.”

Link situated himself on the unoccupied chair—the same chair that Sidon had hardly vacated, no doubt—by Mipha’s bed and studied her quietly slumbering form. Aside from the fact that she was wounded and covered in dressings, she looked very much like the Mipha in his memories and the Mipha he had encountered as a spirit.

A small, adoring smile tipped his lips. He rested a hand delicately on her slender wrist, which he began to rub tenderly with his thumb. Under his caring touch, it was almost indiscernible, with how soft and drawn-out it was, but Link swore Mipha had released a sigh as if to say _thank you, that feels nice._

* * *

The following day, Link and Zelda received more marvelous news. Impa had redirected their mail to them posthaste, knowing how invaluable the information would be to them. Holed up in one of their borrowed rooms at the palace, they eagerly sat down to go through the letters.

Tears had welled up in Zelda’s eyes upon reading Chief Riju’s letter, and they immediately spilled over before she had even finished the last few sentences. Link swiftly rescued the parchment from her and placed it down on a nearby table, giving Zelda the chance to sob into her hands.

“S-s-she’s alive! The G-Goddess r-revived U-Urbosa as well! Oooh, I’m so h-h-happy,” she blubbered, while Link quickly dug through her pack for a handkerchief. She gratefully accepted the proffered handkerchief and used it to dab at her watery eyes.

Link held up the clay tablet sent to them from Yunobo, which had been left momentarily forgotten in his lap because of Zelda’s bawling. Putting it back down, he signed to confirm what she was asking with her eyes. _“Yes, it is the same for Daruk. He’s healing fine but is somewhat incoherent.”_

Getting her wits back together, Zelda finished Riju’s letter and then started on Yunobo’s next. In the meantime, Link grabbed Teba’s unopened scroll, which he untied and unfurled, being mindful of his claws as he let the length of it balance across his hands. It was a short report, as expected of Teba.

_Link,_

_I’m sure you’ve already seen or heard about the strange event involving the Goddess Statues and the light they gave off, so I won’t rehash that part._

_Instead, I write to you to tell you that we have found whom we believe to be Champion Revali at the top of Vah Medoh. He is in poor condition. The bones of Rito are hollow and, therefore, not as sturdy as your Hylian ones. And so, judging by the severity of his wounds, it is clear that he had gone through a rough beating. It is short of a miracle that he is even alive as we speak._

_Our healers are doing their best to treat him, but we lack some key ingredients needed to concoct the higher-grade medicine that they wish to administer to him. That being said, I am here to ask, in Elder Kaneli’s stead, to see if you could help somehow. I have listed the ingredients below for you to peruse._

_Please respond as soon as you can._

_—Teba_

“Link, what did Captain Teba have to say?”

As he surveyed the list of mentioned ingredients, Link chewed the inside of his cheek in a debating manner. Then he turned to Zelda and cut straight to the point. _“Revali is alive but badly injured. The Rito need help in gathering some ingredients to make medicine for him.”_ He handed her Teba’s report and watched as a fretful expression pinched her features.

“If only we had the time to improve trading routes,” Zelda murmured almost absently to herself, vexed as she eyed the written ingredients. “But I’m afraid that will have to wait since our first priority is to reunite our people and, in turn, rebuild our homeland from the ground up. I am certain that we will succeed in restoring Hyrule, regardless of our shortcomings or how long it takes.”

Link was proud of her for being able to shake off the gloom that had clouded her spirit. The future of the kingdom would always be a monumental responsibility of hers. But now, rather than seeing it as a burden, she had learned to accept it as an honor.

“Link, do you happen to have some of these ingredients? Or know where they can be acquired?”

Link nodded. _“I can double-check how much I have stored away. I also know some merchants I can ask. That way, I can figure out where I can buy or collect them.”_

He grabbed a blank sheet of parchment from Zelda’s pack and started writing a reply to Teba. As he did so, from the corner of his vision, he noticed how quiet Zelda had gotten, her fingers lingering on Riju’s missive. When he tapped her shoulder to get her attention, she started a little, fished back from wherever her mind had run off to.

“S-sorry about that. Just lost in thought.”

_“No worries. You know, I don’t think anyone would mind if you left because you wanted to go see Urbosa.”_

“W-what are you talking about?” Taken aback, she had failed to keep herself from gaping at him—another behavior that was improper for a princess to do. “If I leave so soon after arriving, that would be quite discourteous to our hosts!”

He disagreed, _“Zelda, the king and Sidon would understand. Talk to them first, then we can go.”_

“No, Link,” she sighed, crestfallen. “That would trouble you. I don’t want to be the reason why you didn’t stay behind for her—don’t argue with me on this. You and I both know that Mipha treasures you. Just imagine how happy she’ll be when she finds out that you kept vigil over her the entire time. Besides, I want to be here for her, too, at least for a few more days. We can decide what to do then.”

 _“Fine, if that’s what you want.”_ Despite conceding to her wishes, after he finished his letter to Teba, Link grabbed another sheet and addressed it to Impa. There were two reasons why he was reaching out to the Sheikah Elder: first, to give her a proper overview of their trip and their well-being, and second, to request something for Zelda’s sake.

_Dear Impa,_

_Thank you for getting our mail to us so quickly. Believe it or not, a surprise had cropped up during our trip. We’re perfectly fine, but the thing is…_


	5. For Me, A Welcome Back

**Part 5 – For Me, A Welcome Back**

After eating breakfast, Link volunteered to sit with Mipha to give Sidon a chance to handle all the work he had set aside in favor of keeping vigilant over his resting sister. Sidon sheepishly thanked Link for his offer, knowing how much work was waiting for him.

There wasn’t much to do as he sat there quietly. Although the Zora didn’t rely on bound books or scrolls, they had accumulated plenty over the years to stock their modest library, where Link had grabbed an armful to read. Link wasn’t a bookworm like Zelda, but due to his memory loss and estrangement to society, he had filled that resulting emptiness with words—he listened to songs and stories, read booklets and journals, and joined in on conversations. That way, the thoughts he originally had as his only source of company eventually grew from being stilted questions and belated observations to something more rational and well-ordered.

He was currently absorbed in a Hylian-authored cookbook. Cooking, or food in general, was inarguably one of his favorite hobbies. So far, he has hoarded dozens of recipes, coveting each and every one. Whenever he was praised for his dishes, it was one of those few instances that he allowed for his humble ego to be stroked. Time passed leisurely as he jotted down some recipes and tips into his own barely-used journal.

Eventually, Link stood up and stretched his languid limbs. He needed to exercise for a bit—no, actually, he wanted to test out his fighting skills as a Zora. He wondered if his body would be more inclined to using spears rather than swords. The reach of his arms was longer, but conversely, his legs were shorter. It was slightly embarrassing how ungainly his gait was, not to mention that he was incredibly self-conscious with Zora-styled outfits—or the lack thereof, more like. Because it would be an awkward sight otherwise, Link had ditched his pants and boots, only wearing his outer shirt, hood, and gauntlets. Many Zora who weren’t familiar with him often gave him odd looks whenever he passed by them. Thankfully, Sidon and Bazz had spread the word of Link’s magic gift to his friends, so when Link had visited Kodah and Kayden, they had gawked at him but were ultimately amazed by his transformation.

Making up his mind to visit the training grounds, Link tidied up his books and knickknacks on the desk, leaving the stuff there for later. He bent down to peck Mipha’s crest and told her, _“I’ll be back soon. Rest well.”_

There were guards posted by the door, and he informed them of his break, to which they assured him that they’ll send word if anything happened to Mipha in his absence.

Too bad they had spoken too soon. Just as Link exited the room and closed the door behind him, he had missed it—the fact that Mipha had stirred. Her eyes had fluttered delicately as she dreamed, her fingers twitching and curling as if she had the urge to grasp at something. A sigh had escaped her lips once again, but this time, it was audible.

* * *

A gleeful grin remained on his face as he left the training grounds. Minutes before, he had been overcome with uncontrollable laughter upon realizing how effortless it was to grow accustomed to sword fighting in his Zora form. Not only that, but his previous assumption was also spot on—he was perfectly adept at wielding a spear. Poor Tottika was probably still lamenting over his less-than-graceful defeat, that his eighty-something years’ worth of training had been no match for Link’s combat prowess. Gaddison, who had stumbled upon their spar, had chuckled heartily and clapped Link on his back, telling him that, no matter how old they were, he truly held the title of Top Warrior amongst the Big Bad Bazz Brigade.

On his way back to the residential wing of the palace, he was briefly stopped by a servant, who had chased him down to deliver his freshly arrived mail. The Zora bowed primly and scurried off after Link thanked him.

 _Oh, good. Impa replied back. I better read this first._ Tucking the rest of his mail under his arm, Link continued his walk back to Mipha’s quarters, sparing half his attention to his surroundings as he sliced the wax seal of the envelope open with a claw and shook the contents into his free hand. He nodded absentmindedly when Mipha’s guards welcomed him back, and one of them graciously opened the door for him when seeing how occupied he was. Link settled himself at his usual spot next to the Zora princess’s bed.

* * *

There was that presence again, a reassuring and lively aura that bore its own halo. It called to her, inviting her to come closer to bask in its sunny rays and restless spirit. Helplessly lured towards it, she was no more than a leaf that floated along to the push and pull of the persistent tides. The haloed presence grew nearer and nearer, and she reached out a hand to touch it…

Sitting next to her with his head bent over a letter was a Zora. A beautiful Zora. The color of his scales reminded her of the honey candy she used to eat as a treat with her dearest friend as children.

As the first sight she had seen with her own eyes since forever, he looked so ethereal that she wondered if she was in the afterlife and that this lovely Zora was supposed to be her guide to eternal rest.

Her dainty red fingers finally touched the nearest part of him, which happened to be his hand.

“You… Who…?” rasped a delicate voice that must’ve belonged to her, despite how foreign it sounded.

Resplendent azure eyes turned her way, and her heart throbbed at being reminded of her dearest friend so late in her journey to the afterlife.

* * *

Reading Impa’s letter, Link nodded approvingly to himself. The Sheikah Elder had agreed with his plan to send Zelda to Gerudo Town. He would escort her to the Wetland Stable, where a pair of well-trained Sheikah women would rendezvous with them there. Those guards would then travel with Zelda all the way to Gerudo Town, accompanying her for however long she wished to stay there.

Too engrossed in visualizing the short trip in his head, he blinked uncomprehendingly when something red and slender emerged in his peripherals to lightly touch his hand.

“You… Who…?” breathed a tiny, wispy voice that strained itself to be heard.

Gasping, Link sprang to his feet, the chair scraping against the floor at his shove. Impa’s letter crinkled in protest when he braced his hands against the bed covers to lean over Mipha anxiously.

The now awake Zora Champion gazed at him blearily through half-hooded eyes, paying no heed to the hoarse quality of her voice as she slowly moved her lips to form words.

“Tell…me…”

Kicking himself into gear, Link rushed over to the doors and slammed one open, making the guards jump a foot in the air. He signed frantically at them. _“The princess is awake! Call the healers! And tell Sidon and the king! Hurry!”_

“O-of course! Right away, sir!” The guards promptly scurried off, relief and elation exuding from every inch of their bodies.

In the meantime, Link scampered back to Mipha’s side, hovering close as he examined her fretfully. The haze in her eyes seemed less foggy, though it was clear that it was a struggle for her to maintain focus. Her fingers plucked restlessly at the blankets she was swathed in. Murmuring a _pardon me_ in his head, Link gently adjusted the Zora princess into a sitting position, her back reclined against a slope of puffy pillows. Next, he fetched her a cup of water and urged her to take careful sips.

 _“You’re going to be okay,”_ he assured her slowly, unsure if she could understand sign language after all this time or if she could even see the hand shapes and movements clearly. _“Don’t worry. Don’t stress yourself. Stay calm. Hold still.”_

A puzzled frown downturned her chapped lips. “Do I…know you?” she asked, breathing heavily.

At this question, Link dithered. Plunging right into an explanation about the anomaly that was his magical transformation wasn’t the brightest idea, he deliberated. He didn’t want to accidentally shock her into fainting…

Sighing, he relented with a small affirmation. _“You do know me, but I’ll explain everything when you feel better.”_

Their conversation was thankfully cut short when a commotion arrived. Sidon, Zelda, two healers, and the pair of guards from before crashed into the room. Panting, Sidon made a beeline for his sister, who peered up at his towering form quizzically.

“M-Mipha?” he whispered, sounding the most vulnerable Link has ever heard him. _Like a child,_ he thought with a pang in his heart.

Mipha coughed a little before mustering the strength to speak again. “Si…don…? You’re…so…big.”

“Yes, it’s me, big sister,” he confirmed in a choked voice. Tears blurred his vision, and he let them fall because they were tears of joy. “I’m all grown up now.”

The healers converged on their frail princess, checking her vitals and urging her to drink plenty of water. Sidon stood close by Mipha’s side, holding her petite hand lovingly in his own. The way he looked at Mipha—Link could tell that his friend had pledged to himself to never leave his darling sister’s side ever again.

Zelda laid a warm hand on Link’s shoulder, smiling when he glanced her way.

“We should give them some room,” she suggested in a whisper as not to distract anyone. “Come, let’s take a walk.”

Her idea was a sound one, considering the circumstances, so Link picked up his mail and journal and then followed his princess out the room.

“What is this?” Zelda gestured at the crumpled paper ball that stood out amongst the pile of items laden in his arms. Oops. He’d almost forgotten about his correspondence with Impa. Grinning, he let her take the parchment, which she smoothed out first before poring over the words.

He quirked a smug brow at her when she threw him a half-exasperated glare.

“I specifically stated that we could decide what to do _after_ ,” she scolded him, but her stern tone was marred by her warm eyes and the playful shoulder-nudge she gave him. “So nosy. But since you went out of your way to arrange things for me, it would be remiss of me to let it go to waste. However, I will go after I have reacquainted myself with Princess Mipha.”

Link shrugged, not bothered by that setback. _“We have time,”_ he pointed out. _“We can inform the guards to wait a little longer at the stable, now that Mipha’s awake.”_

“It’s wonderful to have her back, isn’t it?”

_“Yes, for everyone.”_

“Including you?”

_“Including me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry for the later-than-usual update. RL had a lot of hiccups for me lately. What's more is that I hit a moderate writing block at the moment, as in I want to write but whatever I write seems unimpressive or disjointed. In other words, it's basically all trash in my eyes. (눈_눈)
> 
> Don't worry, I'll post a chapter next week. By then, keep an eye out on my profile or ko-fi account for a heads-up if I'm completely stumped or not in drafting chapters. In the meantime, I'll try to boost my motivation by reading stories or manga. Wish me luck!
> 
> Any writing mistakes are my own! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	6. For Them, A Heartache Each

**Part 6 – For Them, A Heartache Each**

Because she had to undergo many health examinations and had been, frankly put, coddled every second, it wasn’t until the next day when Mipha finally got the story she wanted—the one that described the world during her absence. The story came from none other than Sidon and Princess Zelda.

Mipha was dreadfully quiet throughout the entire tale, taking in the massive load of new information with muted sorrow and dismay.

Furthermore, she was also terribly distracted by the combined sight of her baby brother and fellow princess—one had finally grown into his head fin while the other had remarkably remained the same. In the back of her mind, she knew that she had expected this, that Sidon would be tall and strong and that Princess Zelda would have survived sealing Ganon away without ever having aged a single day.

Then she sagged more than leaned back against her pillows, closing her glistening eyes and whispering, “We lost…only to win in the end, but at such heavy costs. All those innocent people…” She could very well imagine how high the death toll had been as well as picture the hollow ruins that now stood in place of bustling towns.

It was one thing to be a spirit trapped in time, but another to be thrust back to life after all those devastating years.

Sidon patted her hand consolingly. To cheer her up, he steered the gloomy topic away by asking if she was interested in reacquainting herself with Link.

Her eyes lit up at this. “Yes, I’d love to. How is he? In good health, I hope.”

Zelda motioned at Sidon to take the floor, knowing how articulate and expressive he was in storytelling. Beaming, Sidon launched into a jubilant tale, one that involved the Hero of Hyrule and the Goddess who reigned over them…

* * *

When Zelda told him that Mipha wanted to see him, Link had gulped.

Why? Because he was intimidated. He knew he had a history with Mipha, yet he could not remember much of it. Remembering was not the same as knowing, after all. And so, having that void in his mind made him feel guilty.

But, regardless of the rift in their friendship, a part of him longed to see her too. So he had sucked it up and tiptoed his way to her quarters.

Tentatively prying the door open, a wary Link poked his head inside the room, but only the upper half of his face was visible, from his cheeks up, with his azure eyes wide with hesitance. Another telltale sign of his apprehension came from his flickering head fin. _Twitch. Twitch._

Mipha giggled at the rare display of childish behavior. “Dearest me, that certainly takes me back. The last time you behaved like this, we were playing hide-and-seek, and you were but a toddler, albeit in a vastly different form. Please, come in. I won’t bite.”

Her soft-spoken joke lured him in. He crossed her room to sit on the edge of her bed.

They stared at each other, an array of emotions in their eyes. Fondness and nostalgia. Unease and regret.

“Do you…have any memories of me?” Mipha eventually asked, doing her best to keep her tone neutral to not upset him.

In answer, Link picked up her hand and prompted her to cup his cheek. She did as she was urged and couldn’t help it when she instinctively stroked his new gold and ivory scale-covered skin. To think that he was that Zora from before, the one she had mistaken as a heavenly guide…

Wearing a tender smile, Link signed, _“Very little, but what does it matter anymore when we can make more memories?”_

Mipha mourned for their past, but with his heartening words, she looked forward to the future.

“Yes, I suppose so. I can’t wait.”

* * *

For the next day, everyone kept Mipha company in her room, sometimes all together, other times individually.

Zelda, in particular, visited as much as she could, knowing that she would soon leave for Gerudo Town. It was lovely to rekindle their friendship, but she could not ignore how her heart ached to see Urbosa.

On the floor in Mipha’s room, where he sat crisscross in a meditative stance, Link absently tuned in on the princesses’ conversation, his eyes closed, and his expression relaxed.

Just like Zelda, Mipha was infinitely curious about Link’s shapeshifting ability, but unfortunately, the power was still new to him (which was why he was practicing whenever he could), so they had little answers to provide her with. Nevertheless, while he practiced, Zelda loved to gush about her speculations and observations like the exuberant scholar she was.

“He’s trying to return to his original form so that it’ll be easier for him to escort me to the Wetland Stable,” Zelda told the Zora princess. “As much as it’s convenient for him to traverse Lanayru by swimming through the rivers, the same can’t be said for me. It’s quite a shame. Swimming around the regions sounds liberating. Perhaps if I had my own Zora armor, I could make do…”

Hearing Zelda mention Zora armor suddenly brought the image of it straight to Link’s mind, and he followed that line of thought, delving deeper into the details. He remembered what the armor looked like, that it was an imitation of an actual Zora, with its streamlined helmet, smooth scales, and supple greaves. Then, Link concentrated on how it felt when outfitted in it, the water-resistant material light and snug as it hugged his body. He imagined staring at a diagram of himself in that armor, that there were layers that he could peel off to uncover more that was underneath.

 _I'm a Hylian,_ Link asserted, _one with warm ivory skin and dirty gold-blond hair… I have pointy, long ears and a short but athletic stature…_

A groan of “Nnh!” came out unbidden as his lungs seized and his innards twisted. But Link was well-aware of what this discomfort meant, so he gritted his teeth and narrowed his focus on his thoughts. Ignoring the distressed cries of his name, he bravely endured the rearranging and transfiguring, letting the magic do its work as his scales and fins and claws melted away to reveal the true him hiding from within.

At the end of his transformation, he coughed out the breath that he’d been holding due to his intense concentration; it soon turned into ragged pants. “Haa, aah.”

Going limp, he flopped on to the cool floor with a lazy _oof_. He blinked when a shadow loomed over him—Zelda.

She was beaming down at him. “You did it! And this time, you didn’t faint!”

Right. Fainting. That sounded like a wonderfully indulgent idea, to be honest.

He accepted her outstretched hand and allowed his tired body to be tugged to its feet. Rubbing his neck, he approached Mipha, who gazed at him as if awestruck.

 _“Miss me?”_ he signed cheekily. _“Or did you prefer my Zora form more?”_

“P-prefer your Zora form—?” She echoed his words in confusion before starting a bit at his forwardness. A blush overtook her face in a color that was as lovely as her red scales. “Oh, Link! Please don’t tease me like that. I like you for who you are, not what you are.”

_“Good to know. And yes, I like you the same way.”_

Her blush intensified until the ivory parts of her face could no longer be called ivory. And— _ow!_ Zelda pinched his cheek for Mipha’s sake when he dared to chuckle.

“Well, at least you’re capable of calling upon the Goddess’s gift, it seems,” Zelda commented as he nursed his wounded cheek. “But you’ll have to keep up with practice. Perhaps the strain of the transformation will be less harrowing then.”

 _“I will practice,”_ he promised. _“But first, a nap.”_

* * *

Link had dropped Zelda off at the Wetland Stable without a hitch. Upon arrival, the Sheikah warriors Impa had volunteered to be Zelda’s temporary guards had made their presences known right away. The two women had assured Link that they would protect the princess faithfully, and Link had no doubt that they would, trusting Impa’s judgment in choosing them. Then the two parties had split from there—Link going back to Zora’s Domain, while Zelda journeyed to Gerudo Town.

Traveling on his own made his return trip faster. He arrived sometime in the afternoon, where it was lively in the main square of the Domain, with children running about as they played games and merchants hawking their wares to passersby.

Heading to the palace, Link requested for Mipha’s whereabouts from the nearest guard. The Zora informed him that she was most likely in the royal gardens.

 _The gardens, huh?_ Link vaguely remembered where that was and what it looked like, having passed by it a few times during his visits here. Being an aquatic race, the Zora didn’t heavily depend on agriculture for food or materials. Moreover, most florae indigenous to their homeland were like them—adapted for marine-life. Therefore, many of the gardens here were purely for show, meaning that they were no less exquisitely crafted like the rest of the realm’s architecture.

_Granted, everything here is quite beautiful. Or maybe I’m too biased._

Shrugging to himself, Link ambled off to locate his friend.

* * *

The royal family’s private garden was a peaceful niche naturally situated on a ledge. On one side, it was guarded by an expansive cliffside composed of slick walls with edges that protruded outward to provide overhangs. The opposite side was merely open space, for it was the edge where only water waited below. Modest waterfalls gushed from the cracks in the walls, spilling down into pools that were interconnected by small, gurgling streams. In those pools floated an assortment of plant life, such as water lilies and lotuses, that brought more color to the area. Flat stone cutouts were embedded into the ground to form walkways, which trailed along the lengths of the pools and streams.

In the middle of the garden was Mipha, who made the endeavor to come here with the aid of a wheelchair—a Hylian invention that was redesigned to accommodate for more mobility on uneven terrain. She was the perfect picture of tranquility as she sat there, with her eyes closed and her head tilted upward to enjoy the sun’s afternoon rays with her feet dipped in cool water.

Standing vigilant behind her several paces away were her two guards. They had hardly moved an inch since they had wheeled her out here, so when she heard the light pitter-patter of feet and splashing water, she knew neither of them had caused that sound. A smile bloomed across her serene expression.

“I had a feeling you’d be back by now. Care to join me? The water feels divine.”

Opening her eyes, Mipha glanced over her shoulder, and sure enough, there was Link, who strode past the guards with an acknowledging nod. Ripples bloomed wherever Link stepped, the billowing circles reminding her of the times Link had skipped pebbles across a lake as a child. Before settling himself next to her, Link removed his pack, kicked off his footwear, and rolled up his trousers. When he dunked his legs into the pool, Mipha noticed how he slouched indulgently, bracing his hands on the ground as he lounged back. He must’ve been exhausted after a long ride.

“Here, I knew you would find me first thing, so I took the liberty of keeping these with me.”

A stack of mail was wedged between Mipha’s leg and the inner side of the wheelchair. When Mipha tried to give that stack to the addressee, a headshake stopped her.

 _“Probably more news from the others,”_ Link commented. _“Shouldn’t contain anything personal. Read them aloud to me.”_

“If you’re sure…” The Zora princess laid the pile in her lap and selected the topmost letter—Riju’s.

In her usual formal tone, Riju remarked on the progress of Urbosa’s recovery, how the former chief was strong enough to walk on her own now, albeit with many breaks here and then to catch her breath. Riju also expressed her admiration of Urbosa’s attitude, admitting that she wanted to learn everything that Urbosa was willing to teach.

“Even if it means training and studying from dawn to dusk, I will do it,” Mipha recited. “I have potential in me, so all I need to do is draw it out. Perhaps one day I will be able to hold out in a spar with not only Urbosa but you as well, Link. Look forward to it.”

Link chuckled, humored by Riju’s determination. _“I will definitely look forward to that.”_

“This Chief Riju—she is still but a child, is she not?” Mipha asked, concerned. “Her ambition is admirable, but she sounds quite…inexperienced. Has she any previous training?”

Link pursed his lips. _“Yes, her fourteenth birthday passed a while back. I’m not sure if she has any training, but I do know she’s a wicked sand seal surfer. Plus, she can harness lightning—a power that runs in her family. Don’t worry, though. She’s surrounded by capable warriors and judicious advisors. And don't forget she has Urbosa by her side now.”_

Blame her bleeding heart, but Mipha couldn’t help but be reminded of Link when he became a knight. All that suffusing happiness and youthful candor had been hammered out of him to mold him into something blank and unapproachable. However, she sensed no falsehood in his words, that he wasn't sugarcoating the truth for her sake, so she trusted his opinion. “Indeed, with Urbosa there to nurture her, Chief Riju will certainly flourish.”

The next two letters were from Impa and Yunobo, respectively. Impa wanted the usual updates from Link—if everything went well with sending Zelda off or if his power was giving him any trouble. Yunobo’s letter, on the other hand, carried a surprise, the first being that it was written on thick parchment this time. The young Goron was currently gallivanting around with (frantically chasing after, more like) Daruk, who was healthy enough to travel. They were surveying the Eldin region from top to bottom, stated Yunobo, and once Daruk was satisfied, they would drop by Zora’s Domain in the upcoming weeks to pay Mipha a visit.

This piece of news thrilled Mipha. It was a dear wish of hers to see all of her fellow Champions. She longed to hear their voices and gush to them how her baby brother was all grown up now (and has a sizable fan club to boot).

Last but not least was a missive from Rito Village, but instead of being written by Teba, it was Saki. Tulin’s mother expressed her gratitude toward Link for sending them the ingredients, and knowing how costly those were, she relayed how Elder Kaneli had started a donation pool to reimburse him. (Link shook his head at that. He cared little about money. Besides, he had most of those ingredients lying around anyway. It was right to offer them up for a good cause.)

Then the mood turned somber at Saki’s next piece of news: Revali had yet to awaken. Mipha and Link exchanged worried looks, disturbed by the paranoid assumptions that came flooding into their minds at the statement. Were Revali’s wounds that debilitating? Were the healers preparing the medicine correctly? Did they not treat him in time? What if Revali had lost the will to—

The news hit Mipha exceedingly hard, but not because it had a direct impact on her. If anything, it was because of her penchant to sympathize, which meant that she was upset _for_ someone. This person was in no condition to be mourning his losses at the moment, but if he had been aware, his heart would be aching. Until then, Mipha’s heart would ache for him, as she was perhaps the only one alive right now who knew his secret. She cast a discreet look at Link, one that was full of regret. _He never got the chance to tell him…_

“You should go to him.”

Even though it was her mouth that had spoken those words, Mipha froze. That entreaty had come out unbidden, but after repeating it in her head, she understood how right it seemed.

Link studied her face intently, cautious. _“Do you think I should go?”_

She reached down to stroke his cheek. “Yes, I do. Although it is nice to make more memories… There are some that you should not forget.”

Link leaned into her touch, letting her hand stray backward to tuck away a strand of his hair. His bright blue eyes were fixated on her face, contemplative.

 _“Alright, I’ll leave the day after tomorrow,”_ he conceded. His gaze softened. “ _I want to stay with you a little while longer.”_

Mipha’s smile was gracious, yet on the inside, the pang in her heart doubled. One for him, one for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I kept you waiting! I was just so determined to somehow get over my writer's block that I crammed my days with reading, editing, and drafting in between doing chores and dealing with a despicable person.
> 
> So, in case you were wondering, yes, I will post another update next week. Although the progress of my writing isn't as fast as before, it's nothing to worry about right now.
> 
> As you can tell by the ending of this chapter, Link will soon set out to see a certain someone. That's right, folks, we're getting closer to reuniting our OTP. *rubs hands in anticipation* 
> 
> Pardon me for any writing mistakes! Thanks for reading! And I'll see you next time! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	7. For Him, From One to Another

**Part 7 – For Him, From One to Another**

After packing up, thanking everyone for their hospitality, and promising to visit again, Link set out westward. As he rode to Rito Village, Link did contemplate attempting a Rito transformation since he was starting to get a hang of his gift, having been able to shift back and forth from his Hylian form to his Zora one several times now, albeit with some symptoms of discomfort, but then he swiftly changed his mind the last second. Even though he had several days to travel, he did not want to delay himself. Knowing him, his trip would naturally be hampered by trifling incidents, like monsters (that he would dutifully eliminate) or merchants (who tended to talk his ears off to sell something to him).

Night had fallen, so he found a relatively safe spot to camp instead of riding to the nearest stable. He fed Epona first and then built a fire to cook his own meal. Alone again, it was the same old story that the only company he had were his thoughts. To occupy himself, he let his mind drift, pondering over past news and events.

 _Zelda should be close to reaching Gerudo Town by now. She’ll send word once she arrives. Daruk is traveling, too. He must be in good shape if the Gorons were okay with letting him do that. I hope he isn’t giving Yunobo a hard time—that guy is too much of a pushover._ Link winced sympathetically, recalling Daruk’s hearty enthusiasm and backbreaking gestures of affection. It was the type of attitude that would easily mow over anyone who was meek and fainthearted like Yunobo. The young Goron had better buck up if he was going to be following Daruk then.

Link flipped the skewers to grill the other sides evenly. _And Sidon has his hands full between helping his father and visiting Mipha whenever he’s free._

A slight frown pinched his lips when reminded of the conversation he had with the Zora princess in the royal gardens.

_You should go to him._

At first, Mipha's request had been strange to Link. Although he was in no position to speak for Revali, Link assumed that they were rivals, right? Therefore, wasn't it odd to ask him to visit Revali of all people? Originally, Link had meant to pry Mipha for more details, but then a part of him told him to be careful and not upset her, so he had kept his skepticism to himself.

Yet he could not shake off the worry that had filtered into his chest when he had seen that wistful look in her eyes and heard that urgent plea in her voice.

Link backtracked once the slower part of his brain deciphered what had been lurking underneath the surface of his friend’s tone.

Sorrow.

But what kind of sorrow? The kind born out of anguish? Dejection? Regret? In truth, it had been an entanglement of all three. But, in the end, what mattered the most was the fact that the pain existed, not its composition.

Which left Link to wonder: why did Mipha try to bottle up her pain? For her sake? For his own? These questions spurred Link to reevaluate what it meant when Mipha had encouraged him to leave. He had to dig deep to unearth the implications.

_Memories that shouldn’t be forgotten, huh?_

Easier said than done. If Link had the choice, it would have been obvious that he would not have voluntarily discarded his memories. Yet Fate had to poke its nose into his business far more than it should have any right to, whimsically mucking up all the plans that had originally been in store for him. Forestalling Zelda’s connection to her powers, letting Calamity Ganon seize control of the Guardians, dealing Link a mortal blow—if Fate didn’t love toying with him, then what else could it be?

Although Zelda and the others had good intentions when they had placed him in the Slumber of Restoration to revive him, the one who would have appreciated that gesture would’ve been the old Link. The new Link? Not so much. No one could really understand his struggle of being returned to a world that knew of him and desperately needed him, yet what they got instead was a lone puppet that cluelessly stumbled around trying to fulfill the superficial commands given to it by its master. But how could anyone expect a puppet master to maneuver their doll with broken, tangled strings?

Link removed his food from the fire, weighing the skewers in his hand absentmindedly as he tried to dredge up as many of his recovered memories as possible. Which ones were genuinely from his past life? Which ones were figments of his imagination? Not to mention, stacked on top of those were the memories of his current self. If he had any memories associated with Revali, those were like a needle in a haystack—small and well-hidden.

_Gah! This is giving me a headache!_

Now grumpy, Link devoured his food in huge mouthfuls, tossing away the sticks into the fire.

 _Okay, calm down. Think about this in simpler terms,_ he suggested as he took a swig from his waterskin. _Me and Revali—there must have been something important between us if Mipha had to advise me to go to him._

Whatever it was, Link couldn’t say because he doesn’t even know if they ever settled their scores as bitter adversaries, which should’ve been the first step taken if they intended to improve their relationship.

Link continued to mull over that line of thought while he idly drew random shapes on the ground. _Mipha was probably hoping that I would recover that ‘something’ if I spent time with Revali._

Yet this brought Link back to square one. It stumped him how he could only envision the Rito Champion as arrogant and voluble as his memories depicted him to be. There were some fuzzy impressions here and there as well, an echo of indistinct words that carried a trace of a haughty tone, the residual sensation of something incredibly warm brushing against his arm, the hunch that someone specific had kept him company when roaming the lands.

In the end, Link gave up on rummaging through his thoughts and memories. Letting his mind constantly run in circles and hit walls had exhausted him. He stretched out on his bedroll and closed his eyes.

If only he had a better grasp of retaining his dreams, then Link would have found more missing pieces to the whole picture. Because it was within his dreams that Link was able to access the distant parts of him.

When he dreamt, he dreamt of a crisp drawl, a razor-sharp stare, a proud profile…

* * *

Days later, Link arrived at Rito Stables, where he was greeted all around by the chipper stable hands there. Travel-worn, he gave everyone a polite nod and a half-smile as he went up to the counter to board Epona, having the foresight to pay for three-days’ worth of provisions as a start since he didn’t know how long he was going to stay in the village. Noticing how ragged he looked, Galli offered him a tub of hot water to clean up, but Link declined, stating that he had business in Rito Village to attend to.

With each passing day it had taken him to reach the village, a buildup of worry had amassed inside him, which was probably the size of Lake Hylia by now. It incessantly grated on his nerves, making him restless and distracted. Again, the inconvenience of not having the Sheikah Slate struck him. He wondered if he had wasted precious time by taking the long way around.

 _Poor Revali. If he still isn’t awake, then how many days has he been comatose? Probably over two weeks by now,_ Link mulled over as he made the last leg of his trip on foot. The Rito guards on patrol greeted him as he made his way through the wooden bridges to the center of the village.

“Master Link? Over here! I had a feeling you would come by around this time!”

Link perked up at the sound of Saki’s voice. He picked up the pace, climbing up the stairs to the first level of the village where Saki had been keeping a lookout for his arrival. The two of them exchanged warm greetings, and then they began ascending the many flights of stairs to the peak of the village, Saki filling him in on what he had missed while traveling.

“According to our healers, Master Revali’s wounds have been healing just fine. He has stirred somewhat in the past few days, but it is still unclear whether or not if he can hear us or sense any of our presences.”

As they ambled through the second story, they encountered Kass and Amali’s daughters, the five chicks giggling and chirping as they darted around the area, apparently playing a game of tag. But then, despite how long it has been since his last visit, they recognized Link and abruptly abandoned their game to greet him excitedly. Their childish exuberance winded him as they flapped their wings, chattering over one another. Thank Hylia that Saki was with him. She calmed the hatchlings down and then, after telling them that they could see Link another time, shooed them off. Once the little ones were out of earshot, Saki resumed talking as they walked, lingering solemnity coloring her cautiously lowered voice.

“I’m glad he was able to pull through,” she confessed. “I had feared the worst when Teba had flown him home. The sight of him… He looked like every Ritos’ greatest nightmare—covered in burns and bruises all over, with one wing broken, his ribcage nearly caved in, and his feet crushed. Putting him back together in one piece was short of a miracle.”

 _“Don’t forget that he’s a fighter, that one.”_ Link wasn’t sure if his attempt to lift her mood was any good, with how he was fumbling to compliment and joke about the Rito Champion, but it was better than awkwardly avoiding her concerned gaze and not saying anything at all. _“And the most stubborn Rito to have ever been born, I bet.”_

Though her eyes had welled up with tears, Saki’s answering smile conveyed how grateful she was for his comforting words. “If that is what you believe, then who am I to question that?”

Finally, they reached the Elder’s roost at the end of the uppermost level. Saki mentioned that Elder Kaneli must be making his rounds around the village and stretching his wings, but it was fine to enter his home. She gestured at Link to head in first, so he did just that, nudging aside the thick drape covering the entrance and being mindful of the noise he made as he stepped inside.

And there he was—Revali.

The resurrected Rito was resting in a hammock hung up on the eastern beams, his navy-blue plumage and large marigold beak unmistakable amongst the handwoven quilts and Rito-down stuffed pillows that drowned his form. Although his eyes were closed, underneath his eyelids, Link detected traces of fluttering as Revali slumbered soundly. Yet, when taking stock of his sling, casts, bandages, and the fact that he was regularly dosed with painkillers, it was difficult to say if everything was comfortable for the sleeping Rito or not. But at least it didn’t seem like he was toeing the line between life and death anymore, which had been everyone’s biggest concern.

Link padded over to his fellow Champion and stripped off a glove to lightly touch Revali’s temple with the back of his hand. Warmth instantly coursed through his hand, and as he stroked the other’s cheek, the velvety brush of feathers against his bare skin was a secret delight. A tender smile wormed its way on to Link’s face as he stared down at the unconscious Rito. Revali was naturally all about having sharp angles and an uptight attitude and an unapproachable presence, so seeing this foreign side of him where he was soft and oblivious and strangely precious—it was a rare treat to behold.

 _Welcome back,_ he thought, pouring his utmost sincerity in that unsaid greeting. All the anxiety and uncertainty that he had for his weakened comrade melted away as he watched a bandage-wrapped chest rise and fall in a slow, beguiling rhythm. _Hope you didn’t miss me._

Saki scooted a stool over for him to sit on. He thanked her quietly and returned his attention to Revali, a part of him sighing in relief when he noted that new feathers were growing to replace the ones lost by burns or scrapes. It would’ve been a shame to see those beautiful navy feathers ruined forever.

_Because even if you did, chances are I missed you more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovely people! It took us 7 chapters, but Revali is finally here (although, he's unconscious *cough* sorry about that *cough*). It was a nice challenge to delve into Link's thoughts in this chapter. I hope I did him justice. Writing a character introspecting has always been tough for me, but I gotta practice if I wanna improve, you know?
> 
> Now that Link is in Rito Village, guess it's time for another transformation. That's right, Rito Link will be making an appearance soon! I can't wait!＼(≧▽≦)／
> 
> Any writing mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading! And for those who commented recently, I really enjoyed talking to you. I feel so blessed to have amazing readers like you. ♥️
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	8. For Him, Before That Very Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah, I just gotta say, this chapter was a blast to write. Why? Two words. Rito Link. o(≧▽≦)o
> 
> Even better, a certain sleepy head finally wakes up. Fufufu (this is my sardonic laugh btw).
> 
> Also, author-san is not an expert in the medical/health field; therefore, do not expect much accuracy or detail on injuries/treatment. Besides, this is LoZ:BotW we’re talking about here. We just sum up things we can’t explain like “Ta-da! Magic!” 
> 
> Any writing mistakes are my own. Enjoy, lovely people!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)

**Part 8 – For Him, Before That Very Gaze**

Link must have fallen into a trance at some point because the next thing he was aware of was Saki lightly shaking his shoulder. She urged him away from Revali’s bedside, insisting that he should have dinner at her home. Was it that late in the day already? As he left Kaneli’s roost, he glanced up at the sky and confirmed that it was indeed late—the sun had dipped below the horizon, its fading orange rays being the only evidence of its departure. Link scratched his cheek sheepishly when Saki mentioned that he had been so absorbed in his own head that he had failed to notice whenever Elder Kaneli came in and out of the hut several times.

Ushered into Saki’s home, Link blinked out of his remaining stupor when a joyful crow of “Hiya, Link!” reached his ears and was the only two-second warning he got before an eager little puffball crashed into his legs.

“Oof!” Link stumbled back a little at the impact, his arms automatically going around Tulin to hold the boy securely as he made a wobbly attempt to steady himself. Carefree, Tulin giggled as he hugged Link’s thighs tighter, which didn’t help the Hylian exactly with regaining his balance, but Link couldn’t find it in him to complain, not when the hatchling’s delight was palatable.

Saki smiled at the heartwarming scene but did not forget to give her son a mild admonition for his wild behavior. “Tulin, be careful. You don’t want to trip him, silly. And settle down now—it’s time for supper.”

A small hand clutched one of Link’s, and the swordsman allowed himself to be tugged down to one of the seat cushions arranged before the cooking fire, Tulin planting his tail right next to him. Across from him on the other side of the firepit, Saki began ladling out the stew into bowls, and as she did so, that was when her husband finally appeared, the clack of his talons on wood alerting Link of his presence.

_“Good evening, Teba.”_

“Hey, kid. ‘Bout time you visited.”

Teba went to sit next to his wife, briefly touching his temple to hers in a tender greeting. Even though the action itself wasn’t too intimate compared to Hylian standards, Link still felt compelled to avert his gaze out of courtesy as the couple shared their affections. He brought his gaze back up when the edge of a bowl emerged in his line of sight. Smiling, he graciously accepted the food and tried not to salivate at how wonderful it smelled—the true meaning of mouthwatering food.

They all focused on eating their fill first before Teba decided to make some chitchat, casually asking, “So, aside from the usual traveling and hunting, what have you been up to?”

Knowing that it would take a while to explain his side of things, Link set down his bowl, having already finished his second helping of stew, and raised his hands to sign.

Yes, he knew that, from an outsider’s perspective, he sounded frankly deranged as he divulged about his new power. A mystified expression materialized on Saki’s lovely face. Teba, on the other hand, was skeptical as Link had predicted, his eyes narrowed calculatingly, but his posture relaxed—which was a good sign, hopefully.

Meanwhile, Tulin was vibrating with barely contained curiosity and anticipation. “You can transform? That’s so cool! Ooh! Ooh! Can you show me? I want to see!” he begged, squeezing Link’s arm.

Link patted the young Rito’s back, smiling tentatively. _“Maybe tomorrow. It’s too late right now to be causing disturbances.”_

But being the child he was, Tulin wasn’t receptive to waiting, so he pouted and complained, which meant Saki had to intervene to shush him. As she did so, Link focused his attention on Teba, asking, _“My plan was to practice on my Rito transformation while we wait for sleeping beauty to wake up. I was able to shift back and forth from my Zora form and utilize it fairly well, mostly because I had friends to give me advice. That’s why I was hoping you could do the same.”_

Teba sighed. “You’re not joking, are you?”

A wry grin tilted Link’s lips as a form of a reply.

“Fine. So long that you’re not making this up, I’ll help you, though I don’t know how much help I’ll be,” Teba grunted, reluctant but obliging all the same, and Link expressed his gratitude, telling the Rito warrior that he won’t regret it. All the Rito would surely be in for a big surprise tomorrow.

* * *

On the outskirts of the village, in the open space near one of the bridges, Teba waited while Link concentrated on his desire to obtain a Rito form.

Using the same thought process as before when drawing out his Zora appearance, Link dove into his imagination, envisioning and assuming what it was like to be a Rito. Coasting across the skies with a rush of freedom and self-agency, the feel of individual air streams coursing along his frame, being aware of his feathers and their various textures as they made up his crest, wings, and chest.

Out of nowhere, his thoughts zeroed in on Revali, fantasizing about how exhilarating it would be to take off with a single flap of his wings. To be encompassed within a roaring burst of a Gale.

Unknowingly, Link took a step toward the edge of the island, missing Teba’s warning hiss of his name when overwhelmed by the feeling of weightlessness and possibilities.

With a familiar tug in his chest, Link’s figure started to shift just as he pitched forward, hurtling off the side with Teba frantically diving after him. Link let out a victorious whoop when he flapped his newly acquired wings to shoot upward before he could crash, narrowly zipping past a fuming Teba, who yelled at him, “I knew it! You _are_ crazy!”

After getting over his initial fright, Teba began coaching Link on flight maneuvers and on how to read the air currents. Link listened to those instructions wholeheartedly, practicing on sharp turns, gliding, loops, climbs, and descents. When soaring by the village, he gleefully waved at the curious villagers, who pointed up at him in amazement.

“Alright, alright,” Teba cautioned. “Enough of that now. You shouldn’t wear yourself out. Come on, let’s see how you land.”

His landing was rocky—no surprise there. A rudimentary technique like touching down should’ve been child’s play for a grown Rito, so it must’ve been a silly sight to see him bumble around gracelessly to stabilize himself. Soon enough, he found himself surrounded by many of the villagers demanding to know what was going on. Children huddled in close to examine him with marvel in their eyes, stroking his buttery yellow feathers that were lined with white ones near his wingtips while his legs were a faded sepia shade. His navy beak was almost a perfect conical shape, short and narrow, except for the lighter blue tip where it tapered off down into a tiny hook. “Pretty!” Molli cooed in delight, gawking up at Link’s sapphire eyes approvingly.

Somehow, Link singled out Saki’s raised voice over the chatty din of the others. He peered over many shoulders to spy Saki near the fringe of the crowd waving at him urgently. Excitement and relief were evident on her amethyst-plumed face.

“Master Link! Master Link, you must come up to the Elder’s home right away!” she called. “It is Master Revali—he’s finally awake!”

A cacophony of astonished gasps and elated exclamations filled the air as everyone absorbed the news. Link's reaction, however, was vastly different—the news had slammed into him like a sucker punch from a Stone Talus, the air knocked out of him and his head spinning. It was as if his body was on autopilot when he launched himself into the air, speeding over to the center island of Lake Totori. Teba and Saki were right on his tail as he breathlessly flew with one thought and one thought only: get to the topmost roost as fast as possible. Get to _him_.

This time when Link landed, he nearly toppled over flat on his face, but his fast reflexes saved him as he caught hold of the railing he had bumped into. Heart racing, he stumbled into the hut, where Kaneli and a healer were hovering over someone who was grumbling to himself about having stiff limbs and a sore torso. At his noisy, clumsy entrance, a razor-sharp pair of brilliant emerald eyes swept up and over to look at him.

Link’s breath caught.

The memories he had of the Rito Champion—it was painfully accurate about one thing.

About how keen and profound those jewel-like eyes could be because _oh dear Hylia_ , Link had never felt so exposed by a gaze alone until he was a victim to Revali’s. Not even Ganon and his creepy, monstrous eyes could compete with the natural intensity and austerity possessed by Revali.

“And who are _you_?” Revali asked, his bland tone going hand-in-hand with his weary expression.

Now realizing that he had let his eagerness get the best of him, Link became embarrassed, the feathers around his collar and cheeks puffing up in response. He had forgotten the fact that he wasn’t in his Hylian body, which meant that he was an unfamiliar Rito whose true identity was ironically lost to Revali.

Ignoring the amused twinkle in Kaneli’s gaze as he watched the current scene unfold, Link fidgeted with his feathered hands for a helpless minute before gathering his wits to admit, _“It’s good to see you up, Revali. It’s me, Link. Long time no see.”_

As he conveyed this, Saki and Teba had tentatively entered the roost, standing behind Link by the door. If they hadn’t been there as a silent presence of support for Link, he would’ve already bolted, too intimidated to face the very person who was the reason behind the nerves that were rioting in his stomach.

A pause followed as everyone in the room waited for the Rito Champion to respond. Multiple emotions flickered across Revali’s haggard face until it finally settled into a stony one. “You’re joking,” he said in a flatter tone than before. “No, actually, you’re pulling a prank on me. I don’t like pranks, so whoever you are, go away.”

 _Might as well get this over with._ After expelling a gusty breath to fortify himself, Link closed his eyes and tuned out his surroundings. He willed himself to morph back into his original body, folding back the layers of his outer appearance to uncover the true him hiding underneath. He vaguely heard a round of sharp inhalations at the display—it must be weird, or downright horrifying, to see the magic at work.

Once he felt that skin had replaced feathers and a beak had receded into a pair of lips, he opened the sapphire eyes that had always remained unchanged.

Revali looked sick. “Oh, holy Hylia and all of Her children,” he choked out, “you weren’t kidding. I think I’m going to faint.”

Alarmed, Saki, Link, and the healer converged on the swaying Rito. While the healer checked Revali’s pulse and pupils, Saki focused on soothing the younger Rito, adjusting his posture, coaxing him to sip some water, and offering gentle words of encouragement. Having all other tasks stolen, Link lingered in place on the other end of the hammock by Revali’s feet anxiously, twiddling his thumbs.

True to his nature, Revali grouched more about the fussing than his symptoms, but with his healing body constrained in bandages and casts, he was powerless to stop anyone. Even his words had less of a bite to them, being too woozy to talk.

Link glanced up when Teba clapped his shoulder and suggested that they should leave to give Revali some breathing space. It would get hectic in here soon once the team of healers arrived; they make nonessential people clear out of the room anyway, especially since they'll be assessing the Rito Champion on his health.

“And Elder Kaneli will do the talking,” assured the Rito warrior, squeezing Link’s shoulder before dropping his wing. This assurance mollified Link somewhat, a part of him glad that someone would take the reins in speaking to Revali. Honestly, having Link do all the explaining and placating was a poor idea since he struggled with communicating even on a good day— _especially_ if the person he was talking to happened to be one of the most obstinate knuckleheads on earth. Thus, Link nodded his thanks and followed Teba out of the hut.

Turned the other way, he had missed the look a pair of forest green eyes had slanted his way, trained on his departing back.

It was a look that had been contemplative…and full of longing.


	9. For Him, A Morning Full of Musing

**Part 9 – For Him, A Morning Full of Musing**

The world had changed immensely since his demise, Revali mused, his faraway gaze pinned on the tranquil scenery of Lake Totori that lay outside his window. He was reclined in his borrowed hammock, his back supported by fluffy pillows, and his injured wing cradled against his chest in a sling.

Well, granted, as a spirit, Revali had known this truth—that a hundred years following a catastrophic battle caused by the return of Calamity Ganon, the bane of all banes, would drastically change the kingdom and its neighboring people. He had seen as much while trapped on Vah Medoh as it flew a hundred leagues above everything in the sky. The point was, Revali had been unable to intimately see how the Calamity’s destruction had impacted the population, like his people in particular, for himself. To feel their frustration and heartbreak, to see them cry and mourn, to understand their loss and fears.

To know that he had failed them, yet they had still memorialized him. His people had named the uppermost landing in the village after him—a detail he found ironic, for it was the same spot he had first encountered the foretold Hero of Hyrule all those decades ago, though the original structure was gone now, rebuilt after suffering damage from fire.

Even to this very day, his legacy lived on inside the hearts of many of his people. Plenty of Rito warriors trained and fought with a single goal in mind: to become as great as him. To them, Revali was an icon of what it meant to be the best of the best. Therefore, they aspired to be just like him. Or they wanted to do more than that—to surpass Revali in what he had achieved in his lifetime. And although these aspirations would be passed down to the younger warriors in-training, they would not completely understand why so many of their kind chased after a century-old legend, not until they’ve enriched themselves with experience and knowledge, that is.

In the end, all Rito warriors thought this: to do what Revali had done, to be what Revali had been—it was an honor. An honor worth dying for, as it went down in the stories about Revali.

Ouch. An honor worth dying for? That certainly stung Revali’s pride. Well, it was no lie that it had been an honor—to be the most driven, the most powerful, the most skilled, the most accomplished Rito warrior of all.

Sadly, this ideal image everyone had of him—it was off the mark about something. It had to do with how they had interpreted his feelings—or misinterpreted, more like.

Revali had indeed died being the most driven, the most powerful, the most skilled, the most accomplished—but he had _never planned to die in the first place_. The fact that he had been outsmarted by Ganon’s disgusting parasite of a scourge and soundly defeated by it in an unfair battle— _that_ was what stung him. Thus, the actual truth was this: Revali did not regard that last battle of his as something worth dying for. In retrospect, he had been spared of utter shame when he had fallen. He had frequently boasted about his strength and talent when alive. So how could he have faced anyone after such a humiliating loss? A part of him was relieved that no one had witnessed his battle with Windblight Ganon and that he had been unable to meet anyone who knew of him when stuck as a lingering spirit.

But now he was back, in the flesh, and his people, who had grown up learning of their Champion’s history and achievements, were in awe of him. However, aside from the tales about his snippy way with words and his standoffish attitude, most Rito had developed an exaggerated image of him. They spoke of how Master Revali, the Champion of the Rito and the greatest archer known in Hyrule, had fought valiantly to help Princess Zelda save the kingdom from a prophesized doom, but misfortune had struck when he had boarded his Divine Beast after Calamity Ganon had materialized over Hyrule Castle.

And, as people would say, the rest was history.

Come to think of it, the resurrection of the Rito, Zora, Gerudo, and Goron Champions would surely be the most extraordinary account for the history books to date.

Revali, Mipha, Urbosa, and Daruk had truly risen from the dead, despite how their mortal bodies had been turned to dust ages ago. Link’s resurrection, on the other hand, had been a different case because he had been fatally wounded, not dead. Being just barely alive had been enough for Princess Zelda and her Sheikah advisors to place Link’s body in the restorative shrine to be both preserved and healed. The bottom line was, Link hadn’t passed on to the afterlife like his fellow Champions. He had merely touched the border.

Who were the luckier ones in the end? Them, or Link? Or perhaps none of them. After all, they had lost all hope when they had fallen in what should've been their final battle. And during their last group effort to assist Link and Princess Zelda in vanquishing Calamity Ganon, the four Champions had accepted their losses by then, wholeheartedly prepared to depart from the world once all was said and done. Therefore, all of them had been none of the wiser until they had awakened on the mortal plane again. But this time, rather than as a spirit, they were miraculously in their own bodies.

Yet, let’s not forget who was responsible for resurrecting the four Champions. Whereas Princess Zelda and the Sheikah researchers were the ones who had a hand in restoring Link, it was _Link_ who had a hand in resurrecting his comrades. Link had told several of his friends about his hypothesis already—that his wish, his innermost desire, had invoked the Goddess’s sympathy to resurrect the perished Champions.

Of all the things! With most of her power sapped away and her influence undermined, the Goddess had remained detached from mortal affairs for generations. Even if Link had proven his worth as the timeless Hylian hero said to wield the Triforce of Courage, showing excessive favoritism was inappropriate for a supreme being such as Hylia herself, right? To break one's silence just to coo praises at someone—wasn't that _absurd_?

Oh, to hell with it all! Revali was well-acquainted with low odds and poor circumstances and harrowing dilemmas, but—but all this tampering with miracles and with powers was pure madness! Nonsense! It was like a parent trying to teach their child a lesson by having them experience some hardship in their life, but then that same parent wimps out and decides to spoil their child anyway. Tch, how annoyingly capricious, Revali griped.

Speaking of spoiling, wasn't it overkill giving Link a magical gift? Shapeshifting was an advantageous ability in and of itself, which in turn amplified Link's skillset in terms of fighting and survival. In other words, he was more powerful than before.

Yes, Revali was well-aware that he was contradicting himself by thinking this. He and the other Champions owned amazing gifts themselves that set them apart from the rest of their respective races. But think of it this way: when disregarding their social statuses, those gifts were probably one of the main reasons why they had been put on equal standing with the legendary hero who could wield the darkness-sealing sword. (Although, Revali vaguely remembered overhearing Princess Zelda mention that Link could see spirits in a passing conversation. But what good could seeing spirits do when compared to having powers that aided you in battle?) As a result, the balance of power amongst the five Champions had shifted in Link's favor. So long that he mastered this new skill of his, Link could do the things his comrades could do. He could soar across the skies while being able to read the air currents, dive deep into the seas without worrying about oxygen, roll down mountainous paths steeped in lava, or traverse the wastelands in a body that was five times more stalwart than the strongest Hylian.

 _And not only that…_ Revali’s last trailing thought made him numb as if someone had injected ice-cold water in his veins. _The Shrine of Resurrection wiped out his memories when it restored him. Which means…he doesn’t know…that between us…we had almost…_

Okay, that’s it. Revali needed to slow down and take a breather. All of this deep reading into his thoughts and feelings was headache-inducing. He kneaded his temple, where it felt like a mini fissure had formed.

 _Let it go. Leave it alone,_ he advised himself. _The past cannot be undone._

 _You can't change the past, but you can do something about it in the present to amend for what you couldn't do before,_ the traitorous part of his mind pointed out.

Revali groaned, frustrated by the pessimistic turn of his thoughts that became contrary to itself the next second. Spending a hundred years as a confined spirit and then being randomly brought back to life did not do him any favors, what with his mental, emotional, and physical health being worse, not better.

Thankfully, a clatter of noise by the roost’s entryway broke through the gloom that had settled over him. Glancing over, Revali watched as Link entered carrying a tray of food. The Hylian smiled tentatively when their gazes met.

Link set the tray down on a side table dresser so that he could free his hands to sign. _“I know you can’t stomach solid food that well yet, so I made something that'll be easy to digest—seafood rice porridge. For seafood, I used hearty salmon cut into small pieces."_

A round bowl was pressed into Revali’s uninjured hand. Resting the bowl on his lap, Revali took off the lid and eyed the mushy rice dubiously. He recalled the times when the old Link had done the bare minimum to cook when camping out, so encountering this new Link who put extra care and thought into his meals was mindboggling.

But his hunger nagged at him to eat, reminding him of his malnourishment from being comatose. With this in mind, Revali tried a small spoonful of the porridge to taste it. To his surprise, the porridge was wonderful, with the ratio of water to rice quite balanced, though it was intentionally mild in flavor so that it didn’t upset his feeble stomach.

“Where did you learn to cook this?” he asked. “And when did you have the time to improve your culinary skill, for that matter?”

Link, who sat off to the side with his own bowl of food, lifted his shoulders slightly in a bashful shrug. _“I love food. Couldn’t help but to try all sorts of recipes—to cook or to eat. I got this recipe from a friend in Kakariko Village, but she typically cooks it as a seafood medley.”_

“Hmmm, it’s passable,” Revali acknowledged in his typical drawl. “I guess I won’t begrudge eating any of your dishes for now, since I am otherwise indisposed. Keep in mind, though, that I prefer traditional Rito dishes.”

His response seemed to motivate Link, who nodded with an optimistic gleam in his eyes like he was ready for a challenge. This was because Link was looking forward to learning how to cook Rito specialties under Saki’s and Amali’s tutelage. He couldn’t wait.

The two of them lapsed into companionable silence as they ate, enjoying how their morning had started on a good note. Well, _now_ it felt like it had started on a good note, Revali amended as he occasionally stole glimpses at the carefree Hylian across from him. Mornings were better when spent with pleasant company, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, sorry if this chapter was too short for your liking. I split the length because I wanted to keep the flow measured and make the transition of scenes less abrupt. 
> 
> And since he’s awake now, we got a lot of contemplative Revali too. Which means long, connected paragraphs one after the other. Phew, my brain wants a break. 😅
> 
> Revali: “Speaking of spoiling, wasn't it overkill giving Link a magical gift?” *glares at Hylia accusingly*  
> Hylia: *pointedly glances at author-san in response*  
> Me: *nonchalantly sips coffee* “What I say, goes.”
> 
> Pardon me for any writing mistakes. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and for those who have been enjoying this, it certainly makes my day brighter to know that you are. Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	10. For Now, Let Us Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyah, guys. This chapter is in Revali's POV again, which means more ruminating, but we also get a sneak peek of his thoughts that pertain to a certain blue-eyed blond. (¬‿¬ ) 
> 
> Also, I think it's after this chapter or the next that a lot of small time skips will occur, so bear with me if my writing seems all over the place. Time skips are another thing I struggle with because it's important to know when to apply them.
> 
> I can't believe this fic has over 3,000 hits and 200 kudos. Has it really been 2 months since I started this fic? Wow. I just have to say, all of you are awesome. I really appreciate your support and kindness. I'm beyond glad I came back to the fanfic writing scene. (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
> Pardon me for any writing mistakes. Please do enjoy!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)

**Part 10 – For Now, Let Us Heal**

Revali’s self-appointed caretaker was none other than Link.

Initially, Revali had his misgivings about being tended to by the Hylian knight, and he had every reason to. For starters, Link’s definition of treating wounds was either binding it with whatever fabric that could be used as a bandage or downing a generic healing potion to do the job. But, gee, was Revali proven wrong.

That morning after they had finished breakfast, Link had insisted on staying when the healers came to change Revali's dressings and to inquire if there was any painful discomfort in his bound feet or splinted wing. While the healers carried out their tasks, a pair of bright blue eyes had kept track of every little movement, attentive and narrowed. It was when Revali had taken his medicine did Link step up, volunteering to be the Rito's provisional caretaker. Naturally, this sudden offer had Revali protesting. He pointed out that Link should let the healers do their job, but the stubborn Hylian had argued that he helped Revali with other chores anyway, since the latter didn't want to inconvenience Elder Kaneli or Saki with such nuisances. That had been a fair point, so Revali had gruffly conceded.

Needless to say, Link now had a lot on his plate when it came to chores, but he had demonstrated how much of a persevering caretaker he could be, if not a bit uncoordinated and slow. Aside from preparing meals and general housekeeping, the swordsman applied fresh layers of salve on external wounds, replaced old bandages with new ones, and oversaw Revali’s dosage regimen.

“Guess I should count myself lucky,” Revali wryly admitted during another treatment session. Link had already dabbed ointment on his gashes and burns and was wrapping up his chest, being careful in not jostling his tender ribcage or constrained wing accidentally. “That the one nursing me back to health is the Legendary Hero of Hyrule himself. Moreover, he's the same person who supplied the necessary ingredients to make the medicine required for my injuries. Oh, on second thought, was it not the same for Mipha? What, did she not get to bask in your special treatment?”

Once he finished securing the bandage, Link finally looked at him, quirking a brow. _“She doesn’t need me to baby her.”_ Revali clicked his tongue at that subtle gibe. He wasn’t a baby that needed babying, got that? Ignoring the Rito’s disapproving stare, Link continued, _“She has a team of royal healers to serve her and is experienced enough to treat herself.”_

Done with his response, Link went back to tidying up his work and then helped Revali put on a tunic. With his stiff limbs and sluggish movements, doing cumbersome things like slipping on clothes irritated Revali, but he knew there was little point in grumbling about it, so he would grit his beak and endure the hindrances.

“With her extraordinary healing power, it’s more like cheating death,” Revali retorted, flexing his good wing experimentally once the tunic was on.

He blinked when the hands that were on his shoulder stilled. Turning his head, he saw that a stupor had befallen Link, his face blank and his eyes dim.

Revali frowned. “Hey, is something the matter? You have this distant look in your eyes.”

As they were sitting side-by-side on the floor, Link started when that prodding voice broke through his daze, being so close to his ear. An expression that was a strange mix of wistfulness and guilt overshadowed his previous one. Revali waited quietly, knowing that the swordsman needed time to figure out what he wanted to say. He watched those small, featherless hands twitch and flex indecisively until their owner got ahold of himself.

 _“Just remembering how it felt when I… When Mipha’s Grace saved me,”_ he confessed. _“After Ganon was defeated and sealed, all of your gifts faded away, and it was a…huge loss to me. Aside from your weapons and a few scattered memories, those were all I had as a keepsake, something that was more personal and alive than anything I had.”_ Link dropped his chin as if ashamed for divulging such a secret—a weakness.

 _Ah, so he did miss us,_ Revali realized, feeling a twinge in his chest that had nothing to do with his healing ribcage. _And he tried to hold onto us._

Suddenly, his mouth went dry, and his throat tightened up. It was a policy of his to learn from past mistakes and losses rather than lamenting over them. Obsessing over regrets and what-ifs did no one any good, and Revali had learned this the hard way. As a result, he had fashioned himself to be someone who preferred to look forward and never back. Yet his heart ached the moment he learned that Link tried to cling to pieces of him—of them.

The melancholy air did not suit the Hylian Champion. After everything he has been through as an overworked pawn, wandering and fighting and suffering for the sake of others if not himself, Link deserved respite and happiness. So this downheartedness was unwelcome and should be preferably thrown out the window, never to be seen again.

To lighten the mood of the conversation, Revali huffed and tossed his beak up. “Does it even matter anymore? Why mourn when you have the _real_ owners of those gifts here in the flesh?” He blinked, an errant thought drifting by and catching his attention. “Oh, by the way, where is my bow?”

Link perked up, his azure eyes regaining their brightness. _“I have it! Teba was the one who convinced Elder Kaneli to lend it to me, figuring that I could make better use of it than other Rito. It’s in decent condition—I rarely used it. Once you recover, I’ll go fetch it from my house in Hateno Village.”_ The swordsman tilted his head thoughtfully. _“I should do the same for the others, too. Those weapons rightfully belong to the four of you, not me.”_

Revali exhaled a breath of relief upon hearing that his Great Eagle Bow was safe and intact. Out of all the bows in the world, his weapon had to be, by far, the most brilliant and sophisticated design to ever grace Hyrule, its application intended for demanding maneuvers and first-rate proficiency. It would be a total waste of such fine craftsmanship if his Great Eagle Bow was put into the hands of some random, incompetent nitwit. But since it was given to _Link_ of all people… Revali gave another sigh of relief, the feeling pronounced enough to have reached his heart, which fluttered and warmed up in response.

“You have a house?” he asked once his mind returned to the conversation at hand.

Link shrugged offhandedly but described the circumstances of his acquisition regardless. Then he admitted that he never stayed long enough to establish a sense of homeliness to that place. He mainly used the house to store away items or as a quiet getaway to rest. Since reuniting with Zelda, he frequently bounced back and forth between Kakariko Village, where his princess resided in the care of Sheikah Elder Impa, and Hateno Village, where Director Purah worked on the Sheikah technology Zelda was so fixated on in her lab.

At the mention of Sheikah technology, Revali’s features scrunched up in distaste. He deemed the Guardian Stalkers as the worst of the bunch. As a spirit, he had watched in despair when those clunky, spider-like machines had wreaked havoc across the lands, obliterating everything that stood in their way. By the time the mechanical weapons were deactivated, it had been too late. They had left their scars on the world, of countless night terrors, deserted routes, forsaken connections, ruined towns, and a fragmented population. Who would have ever thought that the proud and well-celebrated Kingdom of Hyrule would be reduced to shadows and ash in hardly a fortnight?

Oh, the irony of it all. The kingdom's demise had been one of its own making. The Hylians had counted on the Guardians to be their defenders, but Ganon had seized those same Guardians, turning them against their handlers. Since then, everyone had grown to distrust the ancient Sheikah machines.

But the Divine Beasts, like Vah Medoh, were different, Revali wanted to argue, and he wasn’t saying this because he happened to share a bond with Medoh. Yes, he felt soul-deep remorse for his Divine Beast—it had merely been a victim to Ganon’s malice. But what bothered Revali more was the fact that Windblight Ganon’s possession over Medoh could have been thrown off.

Of course, it was all purely hypothetical now at this point, yet Revali couldn’t help but think about it at least once. The Divine Beasts had trustworthy pilots, he reasoned, and if those pilots had been fortunate enough, they could have liberated their Beasts by overriding Ganon's toxic influence. This was what set the Divine Beasts apart from their lesser counterparts. Because, although the Guardians could be programmed and directed by mechanics, they had no true pilots, making them easier targets to commandeer and reform for the wrong reasons. In fact, this could have been done by the Yiga Clan, so long that they had taken with them the scientific knowledge that belonged to the clan they had betrayed.

A secret part of Revali longed to know what the circumstances would have been like if the Divine Beasts hadn’t been manipulated from the start. But he quickly squashed that yearning part of him. Some things were better left unknown, after all.

However, Revali grudgingly professed some of his thoughts to Link when the knight asked him _what’s wrong_. Link had gotten worried when Revali had fallen silent, an anguished look in his eyes. The Hylian was patient as he listened to Revali speak in a glum voice. After Revali recounted his thoughts, Link laid a hand on the Rito’s knee, not signing anything. Even if he did, Revali already knew what Link could’ve told him—platitudes that somehow rang true despite their banality.

Revali hadn’t realized that he’d been staring longingly at Vah Medoh in the distance until Link tapped his leg.

 _“Do you want to… Does Medoh upset you?”_ asked the knight with a furrow to his brows. _“Does it give you bad memories? How is your bond with it?”_

“I believe my bond with it is quite intact,” Revali replied in a low and measured voice. “And no, Medoh doesn’t upset me. But I must admit, thinking about my time imprisoned on it is…unsettling.”

Link gnawed on the inside of his cheek, clearly deliberating on something, while Revali studied him with a guarded expression. _“Purah and Zelda say that…if you and the others don’t want to pilot them anymore, then maybe it would be best to deactivate the Divine Beasts.”_

This piece of news baffled Revali. “Really? Out of all the Sheikah technology we have on our side, you want to deactivate the Divine Beasts?”

A soft _ah_ that substituted as an _oops_ left Link’s mouth before a grimace twisted his lips. _“It was a suggestion. With Ganon out of the picture, there aren’t any other ginormous foes out there that we need giant machines for us to defeat,”_ he pointed out.

“…I see,” Revali said in a stilted tone. “Well, that thought will have to be put on hold for now, since we need to focus on recovering first before planning out our futures.” He glanced down at himself for emphasis. The burns and lacerations that littered his body would be the first to fully heal. His various broken and fractured bones, on the other hand, would take longer, given that he didn’t make them worse by aggravating them.

Although Link looked like he had more to ask, he didn’t act on it. Instead, he excused himself, saying that he promised Kass and his children that he would listen to their practice soon. He promptly bid Revali _see you later_ , and the Rito watched him go with a gaze that turned solemn once the knight faced the other way.


	11. For Us, We Now Stand Here

**Part 11 – For Us, We Now Stand Here**

Link has gotten so used to living in Rito Village that he doesn’t mind the chilly air as much anymore, nor the roaring winds that occurred whenever bad weather rolled in, nor the staggering height at which the village was elevated from the earth. Having stayed for a long while now, the villagers had grown on him and vice versa. Whenever he passed by some of them on the boardwalk, they would exchange friendly greetings or sometimes make small chit-chat. On other occasions, Link would join the warriors in their exercises or on their hunting trips. If he wasn’t busy doing chores or maintaining his fitness, then some of the chicks would come find him for entertainment. Playing games, sharing stories, flying around, or practicing music—Link felt like he was genuinely a Rito as he integrated himself into their way of life.

This morning was no different than the rest. A big yawn escaped his gaping jaw as he sat up and stretched luxuriously. Without needing to look, he reached over to his right and swiped a string of cord off the nearby dresser. He held that cord in his mouth while he combed through his hair with his fingers before bunching it back into a low ponytail. Once his hair was fixed in its usual style, he hefted himself out of his cot and went over to the water basin to wash his face. Toweling his face dry, he straightened up and glanced around Revali’s hut, which was a gift from the villagers. Revali, as someone who was more private than public, had been grateful when they had moved out of Kaneli’s roost—he had had enough of the older Rito’s hooting snores and inquisitive staring.

 _Oh? Where’s Revali?_ The swordsman tried to think back if any noise disturbed his sleep. _Strange, I didn’t hear him get up. And it’s not like him to sneak out._

Stretching out an arm, Link nudged aside the drape that covered the nearest window. Based on the position of the sun, it was quite early to be up, with ample moisture still clinging to the earth. That moisture combined with the heat from the sun’s rays produced billowing trails of mist within the trees, along the trails, and above the lake. Since this was the Tabantha region, the chill came early here as winter crept closer, so Link constantly wore his Snowquill outfit when he wasn’t practicing his Rito form. It was better to be safe than sorry, as many would say, lest he got stranded during a freak snowstorm or tumbled into a pond that had frozen over until he’d cracked the ice by accident. Unwelcome situations such as those would be a hundred times worse if he had been in the Hebra region. He shivered to think about how grueling it must be for those who lived there in that desolate, hazardous tundra.

Once he was all suited up in his cozy garments, Link set out to track down his wayward charge. Revali’s roost was perched on the uppermost level, which was near Saki’s home, so he took a peek there first to see if Revali had paid a visit. Saki, who was currently preparing breakfast, noticed him by the doorway and called out a warm _good morning_ to him. She told him she hadn’t seen Revali when he asked and suggested that he might’ve gone out for a morning flight or joined the warriors in their drills. He thanked her and offered to come by for a meal another time before making his way down the winding boardwalk.

It was unusual for him to be tracking down Revali so early in the day, considering that they spent most of their time together. Well, Link had to digress a bit. While _he_ tended to visit or talk to other people throughout his stay here, Revali did not. Aside from the ones he met in the beginning stages of his recovery, the Rito Champion didn’t go out his way to meet other people—didn’t seem receptive to the idea at all. At first, Link had wondered if perhaps Revali had been shy or embarrassed about it. Link could understand how uncomfortable or suffocating it would be to have so many curious eyes on you in a village that was closely-knit and open-spaced.

But then he had thought otherwise when he had been coming back from a sparring session and caught sight of his fellow Champion curled up against the base of a tree, his green eyes dim and forlorn as he stared out into Lake Totori’s rippling waters.

 _He must be depressed,_ a voice whispered in Link’s head, halting him in his tracks with its interpretation. In Link’s eyes, however, Revali looked as if he desperately needed a hug, and Link’s heart panged with remorse and worry when wondering if he was the right person to give Revali any comfort. This uncertainty had steered Link away from the scene, his jaw tight and gaze lowered.

When Link saw Revali later on, though, any trace of weariness and misery had been mindfully hidden away. In fact, Link had been unable to find Revali wearing such a despondent— _vulnerable, you mean vulnerable,_ insisted the sympathetic part of his brain—expression again. He hoped that maybe Revali had been mourning and had finally gotten over it—assuming that he was mourning in the first place, that is.

Mourning and acceptance was nothing more than death and rebirth. It was the cycle of life that continued to be as it did—a give and take, so to speak. Regardless of how someone wanted to spend their life, time never stopped and the world would go on. Link had gotten well-acquainted with this lesson through tremendous hardship, starting from when he had woken up alone and unaware in that dark, cold shrine.

 _Stop. Stop thinking about it,_ he sharply ordered himself. The knight shook his head furiously as though he could literally fling those disquieting thoughts out of his troublesome mind. He grasped the roped handrail of the bridge that he was on to get ahold of his bearings. Where was he going again? Oh, right. The Flight Range. Link had seen neither head nor tail of Revali, so he figured that the Rito had gone to his beloved training spot.

Because his body was on the mend, Revali had been barred from visiting the Range lest he got foolishly motivated to practice on his archery or flight maneuvers. That had put the Rito Champion in a sour mood for a whole week. However, once Revali had been given permission for light exercises that did not involve flying, Link had oftentimes accompanied him to the Flight Range (as a babysitter, definitely, but Revali would skewer him with a Feathered Spear if he dared to say so). They would sit either on the flight deck or stand somewhere at a good vantage point to watch the Rito train. Most of the Rito there would get terribly nervous, no doubt feeling the pressure of being observed by one of the greatest warriors known to their race. (One time, out of curiosity, Link had taken Teba aside and asked if Revali’s presence made him restless in a _you want to prove your worth in front of a master_ sort of way. The white-feathered Rito had snorted, seemingly indifferent on the outside, but Link had known better. He had seen that telltale twitch to Teba’s brow and how bright his eyes would become with interest whenever Revali was mentioned, tipping Link off of how affected the warrior was. Yet Teba still performed admirably as he trained, attesting to his resilience and self-control.)

To save some time, Link closed his eyes and held still for a moment. Soon, his figure changed, becoming taller and lightweight, with feathers, talons, and a beak sprouting from what was originally his skin, feet, and lips. His heart hardly had the chance to hammer into his ribcage when he threw himself over the handrail and off the bridge, appearing as if he was diving straight down to the waters below. But then he spread his wings and immediately caught an updraft, the tips of his talons briefly skimming across the lake’s surface as he sailed over it while his heart did a fleeting, frantic dance. Ahh, he would never get tired of this thrill. Flying freely like this was a joy that even featured frequently in his dreams.

Since the air currents were mild in temper as he flew, Link arrived at Dronoc’s Pass in no time, cruising toward the platform of the Range’s hut and coming in for a smooth landing that bespoke of his vigorous training under Teba’s and Harth’s instruction. A small, proud smile graced his features as he touched down without wobbling all over the place.

Coming over to the hut, Link poked his head inside and then frowned. It was vacant, and the firepit was unlit. If Revali wasn’t here, then did that mean…?

 _Oh, that irresponsible, impatient, little—_ Link scanned the area as he hurried back over to the deck. Just when he was about to fly down to check the bottom of the ravine, his Rito senses tickled, alerting him of the change in air currents from a detectable distance. A resounding, building _whoosh_ of a whirlwind reached his ears—the only split-second warning he got before he was suddenly blown back by a mighty updraft that came directly from below. His bottom hit the platform, and he managed to prevent the same thing from happening to his head by bracing his elbows on the wooden floor. Propping himself up, he gawked up at that navy-blue figure who soared heavenward with breathtaking speed and grace while in the center of an uproarious updraft—one of his own creation.

Eventually, with a gust of wind, a swish of feathers, and a clatter of talons, all of these brought a smirking Revali to Link. Beak tilted up haughtily, the navy Rito asked, “Hm, so how was _that_?”

His response? Link was abruptly stricken by the memory of the first time the Rito Champion had done that. He smiled ruefully as he rose to his feet and dusted off his legs, thinking of how long it’s been since that moment. A flicker of other memories tickled his mind, of that powerful Gale and how Revali flew with such precision and strength, and Link guessed that he had trained with or visited Revali often if the Rito’s presence seemed so familiar to the subconscious part of him.

 _“Amazing, but you shouldn’t be exerting yourself like this,”_ Link replied. His wingtips didn’t form some signs as accurately as his hands did, but Revali could interpret the shapes and movements fairly well. It helped that Hylian sign language wasn’t so much different than Rito sign language. _“You just took off your sling yesterday.”_ He pointedly leveled a look at the other Rito’s formerly injured wing.

A soft yelp escaped the yellow-feathered Rito when his forehead was rudely flicked. Link gave Revali a displeased look while the latter retorted, “Idiot. I could’ve taken that sling off earlier, but _someone_ had to be an insufferable worrywart and insist on leaving it be for longer than recommended.”

Revali harrumphed, tossing back one of his braids. Then he stepped back to extend his wings with a relish to admire them. “But no matter, for now I am free. Good riddance, I say, to that thrice-accursed sling. From this day forward, I shall take better care of myself, to never allow myself to experience such a horrid thing again.”

Revali’s monologue was interrupted by a rumbling stomach. Impeccable timing, if anything. He glanced over at Link, who fluffed up appropriately, admitting, _“I forgot about breakfast. Have you eaten yet?”_

* * *

The two of them returned to the village, Revali flying ahead of Link on purpose to show off, even doing some aerial techniques with an ease that had Link pouting because he was still mastering those. It wasn’t as if Revali was getting payback for all those times when Link had gone off to practice flying while he had been firmly grounded because of his injuries. Oh no, of course not. He was simply stretching his neglected wings and getting refreshed with a few techniques en route to the village, is all. He certainly didn’t find amusement in watching Link struggling to catch up to him or feel in any way pleased when seeing an envious glint in those sky-colored eyes as he spun in agile spirals. Revali chuckled sardonically to himself at the slyness of his thoughts.

They landed on the island closest to the main one and made their way up the stairs, heading to the communal kitchen while bickering the entire time. Too absorbed in trading taunts and objections back and forth, they hardly noticed that the noise level in the dining hall had dipped into hushed whispers of curiosity and amazement.

Still, Revali noticed the gawking and murmuring first. He rolled his eyes, steering Link to the counters to grab their food. He didn’t eat here often, and if he did, he only dropped by for a quick snack, avoiding everyone as he came and go. Link, on the other hand, was quite warm with the villagers, all of whom had gotten used to the Hylian’s transformative power, so they hardly blinked twice at the brightly plumed Rito version of Link anymore. The cozy, unified atmosphere of Rito Village did good for Link, who didn’t avert his gaze or shy away from conversations as he normally did anymore. Then again, Link had undergone many changes since the last time they had been together. Whatever challenges and inhibitions that had held the knight back before seemed nonexistent now. The absent presence of the Master Sword, for one thing, was evident. Link had told Revali that story already, of how it all started when he had sheathed the deity-crafted sword back into its resting place. Revali gazed at Link thoughtfully as they sat down and tucked into their meal of juicy fruits, mushroom rice balls, and freshly baked bread drizzled with honey.

It didn’t take long for some braver souls to come up to Revali to bid their recovered Champion courteous wishes and greetings. He hid a grin at this. Call him shameless, but he liked how skittish his people were around him, a legendary champion brought back to life. Well, it was more so the case that the villagers were intimidated by his sharp tongue and wit, except for that one white-feathered fellow with a no-nonsense scowl. Revali didn’t know what was his—Teba, he believed his name to be—deal was, but if Link was comfortable around him, then he must be an alright character to be acquainted with. (Although, some irritation bubbled up inside Revali when recalling the instances in which Link would talk about Teba or some other names he knew nothing of in such a warm, easygoing manner. Link had tons of friends now, and Revali wasn’t sure how that affected his role as a—a whatever he was to Link because he wasn’t for certain himself. A comrade? A rival? A loose interpretation of a friend? As much as he longed to know, it was mortifying to ask upfront, so he kept his beak shut.)

Link tapped his wrist, grabbing his attention to ask him, _“Done eating?”_ Revali nodded, and they both returned their plates to the kitchenhands. As they left the hall, Revali was about to tell Link that he wanted to return to the Flight Range when they encountered a tall, cerulean-plumed Rito, who had been descending the boardwalk with his concertina in his wings.

“Good morning, Link,” the Rito greeted warmly before turning his kind eyes that resembled strikingly of hazelnuts to Revali. “And to you as well, Master Revali. I believe we have not been formally introduced.” He dipped into a modest bow. “I am a humble minstrel by the name of Kass. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Revali said, giving a shallow bow of his head in return. “May I ask why you approached us?”

“To see if you and Link would like to join my daughters and I at Warbler’s Nest for practice.” Kass lifted his concertina higher for emphasis. “Link often comes to listen because he knows how much my daughters love a doting audience.”

Link scratched his cheek sheepishly at being signaled out on that tidbit, and Kass gave a benevolent chuckle, the sound of it musical and buttery. Was it second nature for him as a minstrel to be so melodic all the time? “But I was hoping that we could perform for our great Champion as a personal welcome back gift,” Kass explained, his smile sincere. “Besides, the more the merrier, don’t you think?”

Revali shot Link a sidelong glance and was not surprised to be the recipient of an encouraging look. Curse those adora—ahem, those disarming blue eyes. Revali sighed as he shrugged. “Sure, why not? I have not enjoyed a Rito song in ages.”

Before long, they were all gathered at Warbler’s Nest, the adults seated on the soft grass while the five fledglings—Revali finally learned their names to be Cree, Genli, Kheel, Kotts, and Notts, and dear Medli, did that make his head spin just trying to remember who was who—had lined up beside each other before their father, swaying side-to-side as they trilled and crooned and belted notes.

The best part about the performance was when Kass encouraged Link to not hide his musical talent. Revali leaned forward with interest as the timid Hylian took out an ocarina from one of his many pockets.

“You know music?” Revali asked, but then coughed awkwardly when he received a mild, affronted glare for the construed insult that underlined his astounded tone. “Oh, you know what I meant. You know how to _play_ music?”

Link nodded bashfully, running his fingers along the oblong shape of his instrument while his mouth was quirked in a self-conscious manner.

Settling himself in a relaxed, cross-legged position, Revali watched without ever turning his eyes away from a blushing Link as the swordsman followed along to Kass’s prompting, the melodic whistling of the ocarina intermingling with the reedy breaths of the concertina and the harmonized singing of the children. His expression melted into a fond one, and it was only for _him_.

Ironically, in that same moment, the very person Revali had his gaze fixated on was stricken by the thought of how he could get used to having those eyes on him. In retrospect, it was an embarrassing thought to have, but just imagine how even more flustered Revali could have been if he had known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Revalink interaction! And Revali has recovered! Yay! Even Kass makes an appearance for once. (Yes, I wrote that his instrument is a concertina because it's definitely not an accordion, no matter how long I look at it.)
> 
> Note: The next update will be postponed later than usual (so keep an eye out for the expected timeframe on my bio, though it's subject to change). I have some family engagements coming up that will most likely exhaust me since I'm such an introvert (socializing is a pain). Plus, I need a break anyway to get my thoughts in order and rearrange the fic's outline, which is frankly a mess. 
> 
> Although it doesn't help when plot bunnies won't leave me alone, especially when my writing verve has petered out in the meantime. Yet I'm itching to write for other fandoms too...
> 
> Well, that should be it for now. Thanks for reading, and pardon me for any writing mistakes!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	12. For Him, The Longest Memory

**Part 12 – For Him, The Longest Memory**

The front door belonging to a house that had remained unoccupied by its owner for the past two months was finally unlocked and pushed open to allow a lone figure in. After shutting the door behind him, the person pushed back his hood and sighed tiredly. It had nearly taken him a week to reach Hateno Village from Rito Village, and by the time he had arrived, the sun had begun its descent. The homeowner found a spare matchbox in the lingering daylight that filtered through the windows. Striking one match, he used it to light up the lamps.

 _There, much better._ No longer shrouded in semi-darkness, Link surveyed the lower floor of his quiet home. It looked the same as the last time he and Zelda had stayed here, with the chairs tucked under the table, the kitchenware stored away, and many trinkets scattered on top of all available surfaces. In their absence, a layer of dust had accumulated, so that would be the first order of business around here. He got right to it, setting his traveling pack aside as he grabbed some rags, a mop, and a bucket of water to start cleaning. With his sleeves rolled up, he scrubbed and mopped until barely a fluff of dust would be kicked up into the air whenever he moved. Soon, the kitchen-dining area was spotless, followed by the bedroom loft and the assortment of alcoves used for storage. 

_Hm?_ Link paused amidst polishing off the display case mounted on the wall. He leaned back to get a better view of the entire wall, which was decorated with several weapons. His posture went slack as he knocked on the side of his head in self-admonishment. _Oh, wow. What an airhead! I can't believe I almost forgot!_

Having been so preoccupied with cleaning, Link had nearly overlooked the reason behind his visit here. That very reason had literally been within arms' reach the whole time. Now, he was directly facing it. He set his cleaning supplies down and smiled up at the proudly displayed weapons. He was admiring the ones that belonged to none other than his friends: Mipha’s Lightscale Trident, Daruk’s Boulder Breaker, Revali’s Great Eagle Bow, and Urbosa’s Daybreaker paired with the Scimitar of the Seven. At some point, each one had been used by Link, but after sealing away Calamity Ganon, he had not wielded them since. As a matter-of-fact, he had previously considered returning the Champions’ weapons back to their respective races, but he had gotten distracted by more crucial things, namely his and Zelda’s plan to rebuild Hyrule Kingdom.

In retrospect, it was a good thing that he hadn't gone through with that original plan because now he could do it under better circumstances. A warm, tender expression softened his features as he thought about it and sighed in contentment.

Because now he was going to return these historically sacred weapons back to their rightful owners instead.

Link stepped up to the Great Eagle Bow and lifted it off its mount to balance it in his hands reverently. He then gingerly ran his fingers along its curved outline, stopping when his hand touched the faded, tattered fabric that was tied to the bottom corner of it. That piece of fabric was once part of Revali’s champion scarf. Come to think of it, Revali was the only amongst them to bind a piece of what embodied his connection to the royal Hylian family and his renowned status as a Champion to his own weapon, which he had painstakingly designed and trained with for so many years.

The thumb that had been lightly rubbing that ragged blue cloth froze.

Wait, how did Link know this so well? A furrow dented his forehead as he abruptly backtracked and then tried to latch on to those thoughts his mind had automatically fed to him. It was as if something well-known yet neglected with age had been buried in that notion. He was positive he had only heard tidbits about Revali’s past—and even less about his personal life. Then how did Link know that Revali had personally invented the model of his bow and, moreover, had hand-crafted it himself? And how was this conviction of his a certainty rather than an assumption, at that? There had been many prototypes and trials, plenty of failures, and moments of frustration, Link recalled. But who told him this?

No, not just that. There was something else that bugged him—something that had to do with the pale blue cloth resting in his palm. He stared at it uncomprehendingly, staring and staring until the color was all that he could see. He sucked in a sharp intake of breath, a shudder wracking his frame as darkness suddenly enveloped his surroundings. In the next breath, everything cleared up to reveal a frowning Revali staring down at him.

A memory.

Several factors tipped Link off that this was a memory, but there were two that stood out the most at first glance. One: they were dressed in their standard pre-Calamity attire, complete with their symbolic blue regalia and their respective weapons at their sides. And two: the grandiose bulk that was Hyrule Castle dominated the entire view to his left.

With some blurry details here and there, the quality of his recollection wasn't as vivid and distinct as some of the others he'd regained. But that was fine when it was the _significance_ of that memory that mattered more.

“How is it that someone who is hailed as the most distinguished and proficient swordsman of his kind happens to be the most disappointing and clumsiest archer I have ever. Seen. To. Date?” Revali heaved a large, woeful sigh, turning his face away to rub at his temple exasperatedly. “What, in the name of Hylia, was the king and princess thinking when they assigned _you_ to be the vanquisher of evil?"

Well, then… What a way to start off a memory. It looked like it was the same old, same old between him and Revali. The new Link shook his head in a helpless _what can you do_ gesture, while the old Link had flinched at the other’s snippy pronunciation and then tightened his jaw. Kudos to him for not tossing back a retort out of indignation.

Getting his emotions under control, and making sure that the lid that kept it contained was secure, Link lifted his hands to ask, _“I know you are under no obligation to me, but please, I would be honored if you helped me improve my archery.”_

Revali slanted his head toward Link in a derisive manner as he asserted, “With your level of ineptitude, it will take months of diligent training for you to even be on par with an average Rito marksman.”

Crossing his wings, Revali shifted his weight on one foot. Initially, his tone had been scathing as he spoke, but as he became more reflective, it eased up marginally. “But, alas, I must digress. As much as it brings a foul taste to my mouth to admit this—I _do_ see the need to teach you. Otherwise, what would be the point of putting our faith in a knight who fights like a blundering Hinox? However, be aware, if you accept my instruction, not only must you put up with my merciless criticisms, you must endure and maintain the training I assign to you, no matter how severe. Understood?”

 _“I understand,”_ Link acknowledged, a hint of gratification shining in his eyes. _“Thank you, Revali. It means more than you know.”_

Then the scene withdrew itself from Link's reach, the distance between him and the memory stretching as they were reeled back in opposite directions. Link was left suspended in a dim, misty area where the only source of light available came from the images that were flashing by like pages of a book being turned.

Lips parted in astonishment, Link watched what his former self was doing in those recollections—Revali putting him through his paces, Revali henpecking him about his posture, Revali demonstrating how to shoot to him. Other times, Link was alone, notching and shooting arrows until his fingers were raw with blisters and cuts, while his bow gradually became more and more worn. Yet, despite the severe training, Link’s determination never wavered, steadfast as he kept his word to endure whatever Revali threw at him. If anything, a proud, relieved grin would sometimes slip through the cracks of his stoic mask when looking at the progress he made—Revali had certainly hammered out all of his mistakes and inadequacies as a novice archer. Months later, the Rito Champion had evaluated Link’s marksmanship again and had grudgingly acknowledged that he had indeed attained the skill level of an average Rito marksman.

“But that was just the beginning,” Revali had said with a smirk. “Don’t cucco out on me now, hero.”

When Link had glanced down at the ravine next to him, a tense but exhilarating feeling had charged through his veins, making his heart race and his hands clammy.

 _“Bring it on,”_ Link had dared.

“Very well. You asked for it.” Revali had turned to grab something from the chest beside him. Azure eyes had widened in amazement when the Rito had gripped the item by its two wooden bars and unfolded its shape with a flourish, a familiar symbol woven in the center of its maroon material—

That symbol rose up to engulf Link’s vision, then darkness soon followed.

_Crackle. Crackle. Swoosh._

In an all-too-familiar hut, the firepit was ablaze, with its fiery glow highlighting the two figures sitting beside it. Link had been transferred into the moment again. It was hard to mistake the heat of the fire as it warmed his chilled body, which was riddled with other discomforts as well. A soft, tired sigh left Link's mouth as he rotated his aching shoulders and flexed his sore hands. Outside, it was dark, with a snowstorm beginning to kick up. Snow and wind battered at the thick, Rito-woven drapes drawn over the windows. 

“…the weaver will be pleased to hear that the material held up well for the device,” Revali was saying as he examined the Falcon Bow had he lent to Link for his practice session. Link had watched with barely concealed fascination when Revali had expertly restrung the bow in effortless movements.

The faint smile that Link wore when glancing at the folded-up contraption lying beside him went unnoticed by a preoccupied Revali. The knight reached out to grasp one of the wooden poles, which fit perfectly in his grip as if the carver had crafted it specifically with Link’s hand measurement in mind. Was it coincidental that the paraglider seemed personalized for him? Wondering this, he asked, _“Who carved the handles?”_

Revali gave him a dry, sideways look. “Who do you think?”

Blinking, Link stared at the Rito blankly for a solid minute until something like a gong rang inside his head, telling him that the answer was indeed obvious. His mouth might have gone slack a little when he signed, _“You?! You’re the one who made this?”_

“I may have had some help in smoothing out the design,” Revali remarked casually as he set the Falcon Bow aside to start maintenance on his Great Eagle Bow. “But, yes, I’m the one who devised the framework, selected the materials, and carved the handles. Mind you, I can’t take all the credit here since, as I just mentioned, I had to enlist a weaver for further help. Besides, the idea of a flying contraption, such as this paraglider, has always been around. You merely see it as a novelty because you’re taken by its superior craftmanship and model.” Forest green eyes, which stood out distinctly from amidst a dark canvas of navy feathers steeped in shadows, studied Link appraisingly. “But do feel free to correct me if I’m wrong, of course.”

That last sentence was clearly a rhetorical statement, yet Link responded with an acquiescent headshake anyway. He hoped that his blush wasn’t prominent in the amber glow of the fire. Why, oh why, did his mind have to replay that thought he had earlier about how the carver had crafted the bar handles with Link closely in mind? Perhaps his assumption wasn’t off the mark then, that the paraglider was honestly personalized for him. It felt more…intimate that way, didn’t it?

Yet, at the same time, the rational part of Link’s brain chastised him for overthinking things by trying to read between the lines. He figuratively gave himself a wake-up slap and redirected his focus to the conversation at hand.

 _“You’re amazing,”_ he agreed, though it was somewhat of a reassurance as well.

The other Champions were well-aware of the Rito Champion’s sensitive ego underneath all his bluster and indifference. In the early stages of their comradeship, Daruk and Urbosa had often teased Revali about his stuffy attitude, and in turn, Revali would coolly take their teasing in stride. But then, at some point, a line had been crossed when Daruk and Urbosa had lectured Revali on his ego and bad manners. Revali had stormed off in cold fury, and no one had been able to contact him for weeks until the Rito Elder had sent a letter to Princess Zelda, assuring her that Revali had returned home safe and sound. The next time their group had gathered together, Daruk and Urbosa had reconciled with Revali, and that was that.

And so, according to Urbosa, two important lessons had been learned that day. One, don’t step on Revali’s toes (talons?). Two, make sure to treat Revali with compliments once in a while.

Link’s gaze drifted to the Great Eagle Bow as its string was being waxed by its owner. When putting the pieces of Revali being both a master archer and a skilled carver together, it wouldn’t be a stretch to believe that he was a capable bowyer, would it?

Link pointed at the Great Eagle Bow first before asking, _“What about this one? How did you come up with the design? Was it difficult to construct it? What makes it so special than other models?”_

“You’re awfully inquisitive today.”

_“Tell me.”_

It’s not like they had anything else to do while taking shelter from a snowstorm with only each other as company, and this probably occurred to Revali because he began talking after a short pause. Link leaned forward in interest as the archer described his thoughts when first sketching out the idea of a unique bow that could be used for his daring aerial techniques.

It was a nice change, for once, to hear the Rito speak in a genuine tone on something he was passionate about, Link admitted. As the minutes went by, the tension that usually kept Revali uptight ebbed away, allowing for the harsh lines that made up the contours of the Rito’s face to soften.

 _“What about that?”_ Link asked once Revali had finished his lengthy explanation. He tapped the visible part of his champion blue tunic that was tucked underneath his doublet and then motioned at the corresponding strip of blue that was fastened on the archer’s prized weapon. Because Revali didn’t respond fast enough, Link decided to seize the chance to call him out on it. _“Real possessive, aren’t you?”_

Navy feathers began to fluff up as Revali spluttered out excuses. “So what if I am? It is my right to do whatever I want to whatever belongs to me.”

 _“See? Exactly my point.”_ Like a disapproving parent, Link waggled his finger at the Rito.

“Oh, don’t get started with me, you walking catastrophe. Who’s the one who always rushes headlong into danger and even hogs all the space in the tent—”

_Gasp._

Suddenly thrust back into reality, Link’s head swam at the whiplash, his vision blurry and his breathing short. He glanced down at the bow that he had thankfully not dropped while being distracted by his own mind. Swallowing thickly, he set the weapon back on its mount as a safety precaution. He didn’t dare to damage it now after having that memory.

Speaking of which, that had to be the longest recollection he’d ever had. It must have taken its toll on his mind because his head felt like it had gotten trampled over by a rampaging Lynel, yet the rest of his body was perfectly fine, aside from being covered in a layer of cold sweat.

Link brought a hand up to press it against his chest where a certain organ of his was pounding wildly from the ordeal.

In that memory, the past him… Had he been _flirting_ _with Revali_? Revali, who was his fiercest rival at the time, _that_ Revali?

In response to his unspoken question, his stomach fluttered, and his face grew warm.

Thank Hylia, Link was alone, or else the scene he made as he frantically slapped his cheeks while caveman-like noises of frustration spilled from his mouth would’ve weirded people out. To erase such embarrassing thoughts from his head, he desperately threw his gaze around, searching for a distraction. His wide blue eyes landed on his cleaning supplies.

 _T-that’s right! You should finish up with cleaning._ Following his self-directed instructions, Link picked up the bucket and rag, but being self-conscious all of a sudden meant that his movements were stiff and jerky. Instead of walking, it seemed as though he was marching mechanically, very much like how Vah Ruta moved its legs. He stumbled out the door and flung the dirty water out onto the yard so that he could refill the bucket.

But when he glanced around, he was astounded to realize that night had fallen while he had been absentminded. The moon now occupied the sun’s place in the sky, and the villagers had set their outdoor torches ablaze. On cue, his stomach rumbled, protesting that it needed to be fed.

 _Guess I should go grocery shopping,_ he resolved, heading back inside the house to fetch his money pouch and an empty sack.

He had to get his priorities straight. Food first. Cleaning second. And…revisiting his memory last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently staring blankly at my laptop screen, wondering what I should be typing. The problem is, I've been doing that for the past ten minutes. Can someone find my brain? It ran off with my concentration and ideas. What a jerk. (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ 
> 
> The past week messed up my routine, so now my energy is messed up. Ugh, I am so done with socializing and doing favors. Just lemme zone out for a hundred years to recharge. 
> 
> Now that my rambling is out of the way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This time we got to do a deep memory dive! Oh ho ho, look at this. Link is developing a crush. *wiggles brows*
> 
> Even though my writing pace has become stagnant, I'll still post the next update in the following week. That being said, pardon me for any writing mistakes, and I'll see you next time! 
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	13. For You, It Was What Made You Whole

**Part 13 – For You, It Was What Made You Whole**

_Dear Revali,_

_I’m at Zora’s Domain now. Since winter is approaching, it’s cold here, especially the water (don’t worry, I was swimming in my Zora form), but it’s nothing compared to Hebra. I went fishing with Sidon and the other Zora. The fish we caught became our meal for that night’s banquet. Eating raw fish as a Zora is tastier than I thought._

_King Dorephan insisted I stay for a few more days since I didn’t get to see the sights much last time. Apparently, the Domain has plenty of other areas that are only accessible underwater, so I’ll mostly be exploring with some of my friends while I’m here._

_P.S. Mipha’s letter is attached to mine. Make sure to read it. And reply to her._

_P.P.S. For clarification, no matter what she wrote you, Mipha did not trounce me in our spars. She’s just exaggerating, you hear me?_

_P.P.P.S. Mipha did trounce Sidon, though. It was awesome. I’m glad she has her trident back._

_—Link_

* * *

_Dear Revali,_

_I wish you could’ve been there when I walked up to the Goron miners during their break and introduced myself as Link. Their reactions were priceless. Even though they heard the news about my new power, they still couldn’t believe their eyes at seeing Goron Link. I had to shift back and forth just to prove it to them. Before long, I was rolling around Eldin with them. Rolling is faster than walking, of course, but boy does it make my head spin. The rock roasts, on the other hand… Well, let’s just say the Goron side of me is accustomed to it, while my brain says it’s an acquired taste._

_It’s great seeing Daruk and Yunobo. Hanging out with Daruk has done wonders for Yunobo’s personality. He’s still timid and clumsy, but at least he’s developing a backbone. It’s a big improvement, in my opinion, considering that he used to jump and hide at the slightest scare._

_It’s also a big relief to have the Boulder Breaker off my hands—or, off my back, more like. I may be stronger than most Hylians my size, but that doesn’t mean my body doesn’t ache when I have to carry that giant meat hammer around._

_Anyway, I’ll be heading off to Gerudo Town by the end of the week. I’m really not looking forward to this part of the trip, but if I don’t return Urbosa’s weapons to her, I’m sure she’ll hunt me down to the ends of the earth, and Zelda will lecture my ears off. I don’t plan on staying long in Gerudo Town, though. I just want to drop off the scimitar and shield and then get going. Yet, knowing Urbosa, she’ll probably get a kick out of my Gerudo transformation, so if you don’t hear from me afterward, I’m probably being held against my will._

_P.S. You better not throw out Daruk’s letter. I know his handwriting is atrocious, but it’s not a regular thing for Gorons to write with paper and ink, okay? Suck it up, and give him a nice reply._

_—Link_

* * *

_Dear Revali,_

_I don’t want to visit Gerudo Town for as long as I can after this. You know, it would’ve been nice if you gave me a heads-up on Urbosa. Hello, I’m an amnesiac, remember? How was I supposed to know that she gets wild like that when partying, huh? She may have a high tolerance for alcohol, but once she’s drunk, she’s a pure menace. Dear Hylia, I’m already mentally scarred enough as it is. Please don’t make it worse._

_Anyhow, Zelda and I talked about our reconstruction plan for Castle Town. She thinks it would be best to resume recruitment and rebuilding after the toughest part of winter passes. She’ll send out more news when the time comes._

_P.S. Both Urbosa and Zelda send their love. XOXOXO_

_P.P.S. I’m on my way to Tabantha, so just sit tight a little longer._

_—Link_

* * *

_Link,_

_I’m not a child that needs constant reassurance. You didn’t have to write so often. And, by the Goddess, stop pestering me! I’ll write a reply when I want to._

_P.S. My bow better be in pristine condition. Or. Else. There. Will. Be. Words._

_Sincerely, Revali_

* * *

It felt like it’s been forever and a day since Link had last been in Rito Village. His heart sighed in bliss the moment he stepped into Revali’s roost. A single glance around confirmed that the Rito in question wasn’t here. _He must be at the Flight Range,_ Link guessed as he dumped his traveling pack next to his cot, which had seemingly remained untouched during his absence. Bending over, Link unstrapped something from his pack to weigh it in his arms.

_I shouldn’t delay this any longer. If he’s at the Flight Range, then he’ll want this._

And it turned out he was correct.

When arriving at the training area, a huge grin brightened Link’s face as he stared up at the scene before him. _To think I would live to see the day,_ he mused with a hint of good humor.

Revali was in the air practicing with about a half of dozen other Rito warriors, including Teba and Harth. They swooped and dove and rose with a type of finesse that was fierce yet refined, and seeing them move like that always took Link’s breath away. It was as if they were one with the wind, harnessing the element while also integrating themselves with it.

Emerald clashed with sapphire as Revali coasted by where Link had been spectating. As if drawn toward the Hylian by a magnetic pull, Revali redirected his course, curving in the air as he intentionally made his way back to Link. Smiling, Link sauntered over to the leveled area of land near the Range’s hut and waited there expectantly. Everyone stopped and stared when Revali flew down and landed right in front of Link, his eyes wide with interest and longing, but his blazing gaze was fixated on Link’s face instead of the wrapped object cradled in the knight’s arms. Practically everyone held their breath when, without further ado, Link extended his arms to present the bundle to the quiet Rito Champion.

The bundle was then unwrapped to reveal a more than pristine bow within.

Finally, Revali released a soft, enraptured sigh as he held his treasured bow in his wings, the blue strip of fabric tied to the end of it fluttering as it was exposed to the wind. “At long last,” he said in a raw, husky voice as it was charged with emotion, “I am whole again.”

Link quirked a challenging brow, suggesting, _“Wanna test it out? How about a one-on-one match between you and me?”_

Revali gazed at the swordsman with a dauntless gleam in those forest green eyes of his. That had to be the most overjoyed expression Revali has ever made since being resurrected, Link noted as a shiver crawled down his spine.

“Ha! It’s on, _hero_ ,” Revali retorted. “Three rounds each. A minute per round. Whoever gets the most points wins.”

Many of the Rito cheered in excitement when their Champion boldly accepted the challenge. Their enthusiasm was infectious, as Link and Revali found themselves wearing matching grins as well. They began to prepare themselves for the match—Revali tuning up his bow while Link was given a spare bow from Harth. Standing on the Range’s platform, with his bow equipped in hand, Link shifted into his Rito form. Buttery yellow feathers sprouted from warm beige skin. The contours of a small, oval-shaped face narrowed into something that was sharper yet dainty at the same time, his nose and mouth exchanged for a modest navy beak. The Snowquill outfit redesigned itself—Link’s clothing now consisted of a long tunic and a pair of loose pants, complete with a chestplate, a belt, and a sash, while his boots had morphed into leathered leg guards, his clawed feet free of constraints.

Feeling eyes on the back of his head, Link swiveled around to meet Revali’s piercing gaze.

“Ready?” asked Revali.

Not bothering to sign anything, Link nodded in response and then backed up a few steps, only stopping when his feet reached the edge of the deck. Though they had maintained steady eye contact while the distance between them grew, it was eventually broken when Link spread his wings and then, with a wink, fell backward over the edge.

None too soon, a slender, yellow figure streaked skyward with a jubilant cry.

* * *

Link was a gracious loser, so much different than his old self who, despite his stoic mask and minimal participation in conversing, would often sulk instead and then spend hours doing various exercises as a penalty. Their match earlier had almost ended in a draw if Revali hadn’t gone after Link, which had given the master archer the chance to calculate how many points he needed to collect in order to beat Link’s final score.

Eight points. Revali had surpassed Link by eight points. Yet, when considering their advantages and disadvantages, their match had been a fair one because although the Great Eagle Bow could fire three arrows at a time, Link could shoot faster with Harth’s supremely made Falcon Bow.

 _He used to be the clumsiest marksman I have ever met,_ Revali sighed. _Now he can take down any foe with a perfectly aimed headshot in a heartbeat. Oh, how time flies._

The two of them had just finished supper and were now settling down for the night. Watching Link unpack his bag, Revali remembered to inquire about the others.

 _“They’re doing well,”_ Link replied with a genuine smile. _“Fully recovered as they can be. It can’t be helped that all of you retained some lasting damage from your battles. Mipha wants to meet with everyone eventually so she can perform a final diagnosis to see if anyone needs more treatment.”_ He rummaged through one of the bag’s pockets. _“Here, I got some souvenirs for you. Did you ever reply to the others?”_

Revali clicked his tongue in mild irritation as he took the proffered items from the knight. “Didn’t I tell you to stop pestering me? What are you, my mother hen?” At the disapproving stare he received in response for his gripe, he amended brusquely, “Yes, alright, alright. I’ve already sent out my letters to Mipha and Daruk. I was going to start on my letters for Urbosa and Princess Zelda soon.”

 _“Do it now,”_ Link instructed, pointing at the desk demandingly.

“Such a bossy old crow,” Revali quipped with an eye-roll. Setting aside his souvenirs on a shelf, he sat down at his desk and grabbed a fresh roll of parchment. He tapped his quill pen against his beak as he pondered on what he should write. Behind him, Link had begun tidying up after unpacking his things. Without turning around, Revali used his keen hearing to keep track of what the Hylian was doing—putting his dirty laundry in the hamper, wiping the dirt off his boots, counting the rupees in his purse—while his pen scribbled away. By the time he had completed his correspondence to Urbosa and Princess Zelda, Link had washed his face and had changed into a spare set of clothes that served as his sleepwear.

“There. All done,” Revali said as he fastened the rolls of parchment with string. “I’ll give these to the courier tomorrow morning.”

He raised a brow when Link acknowledged that with a lethargic nod. The Hylian was clearly on the verge of sleep, his eyelids drooped low, and his mouth slack. If he had been signing, his hand shapes and movements would’ve been too sloppy to interpret. A small burst of warmth flooded Revali’s chest at the sight. Seeing the swordsman all relaxed and drowsy was so…endearing.

It reminded him of the old times.

But those old times were memories he refused to let himself miss.

On the other hand, he was overwhelmed by a sense of comfort because of those memories. That was a sentiment he could allow himself to feel, so long that it didn’t cloud his judgment or hinder his actions. _Move forward. Look forward. Never take a step back. Don’t let any regrets hold you down._

Biting back a fond grin, Revali crossed over to the dozing knight and bent down to gently grasp his shoulders. He whispered, “Link, you’ve been dead on your feet since our match. With all that traveling beforehand, you should’ve taken a break the moment you got back, silly. Come on, time for bed.”

Link tried to protest by whining softly, but then the next noise he made was an exhalation of bliss when Revali reached behind his head to undo his hair tie. This was because Link was being cradled against Revali’s chest—with one wing supporting his slumped head while the wingtips of the other were threading through the unkempt strands of his sandy gold hair.

Yes, Revali was grooming him a bit. No, he’ll never admit it out loud.

“Whatever you want to talk about, we can save it for tomorrow,” Revali murmured as he guided Link to lie down on his bed. Link was no more than like a hatchling in his arms, utterly defenseless and trusting to the one holding him while he slept. Revali tucked the quilts more securely around the exhausted knight and whispered, “Sweet dreams, my champion.”

Unbeknownst to Revali, those words followed Link in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems out of place that I used an epistolary approach this time, but please don’t blame me, I was tempted, okay? It’s fun writing a letter as if you're that character ‘cause you can hear their ‘voice’ better that way.
> 
> Also, I'm unfortunately running out of pre-drafted chapters. So once those are all posted, I probably won't be doing weekly updates anymore, which means all of you are going to have to deal with my unexpectedness. Gotta admit, though, working tirelessly before self-imposed deadlines was a nice challenge for once, but I'm exhausted now. It doesn't help that I got myself sick from cleaning (my throat/nose got irritated from being exposed to dust, etc), so I gotta rest up before my mom decides to berate me six ways to Sunday for being careless. (￢_￢;)
> 
> Pardon me for any writing mistakes, and thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	14. For Them, That First Dare Unforgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scrubs hand down face tiredly* I had a major fight with this chapter because. It. Wouldn't. Freakin'. End. Also, sorry if we get less of Link's POV from here on out (hence, the tags that forewarn of my writing inadequacy); some scenes work better when it's not through his eyes, is all. 
> 
> The days before, I was quite worried that I would have to postpone this update because of the hurricanes rampaging about, but as it turned out, my area got super lucky, as the hurricane veered off in a different course and thus we were only affected by sporadic rain/wind. That being said, for those who were affected by it, I hope you're safe and well.
> 
> Note: There might be a slight delay for the next chapter because I'm struggling to write the dialogue. The characters keep talking all over the place, so editing is going to be a nightmare. (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ
> 
> Pardon me for any mistakes. Please do enjoy! We got some jealous!Revali here with Teba being Teba (lol). And thanks for all the kudos and reviews lately!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)

**Part 14 – For Them, That First Dare Unforgotten**

Like most days, they spent the majority of their time at the Flight Range, where they honed their mid-air archery skills. Sometimes, competitions would be held to determine who could best who. More often than not, the winner would turn out to be Revali—no surprise there. The Rito Champion was nothing if not persistent in upholding his title as Hyrule’s most formidable master archer. In other instances where Revali chose to opt out, Link or Teba would nab first place, though it would be a close call, their points barely surpassing the runner-up’s score.

Their training today, however, was cut shorter than usual due to the worsening inclement weather, which was expected around these parts since it was the dead of winter. Earlier, the sky had been cloudy, but as the day progressed, it was as if a weaver had threaded those clouds together on a loom to create a dense sheet that obstructed not only the sky but the sun as well. From those heavy clouds came an abundant amount of snow that drastically reduced visibility as those flakes drifted downward to cover the land in a sea of white. When the winds had begun to whip up agitatedly, Teba had made the call to seek shelter for the evening.

As it were, many Rito warriors had skipped out on visiting the Flight Range today when it was predicted that poor weather would strike late afternoon, so for once, the hut was occupied by only Revali, Link, and Teba.

Even with the firepit ablaze, the air was unbearably frigid, and Revali discovered that the freezing temperatures still affected Link somewhat even when decked out in his magically enhanced Snowquill outfit. He wouldn’t freeze into an ice statue, assured the Hylian, but it didn’t change the fact that the cold was _cold_.

“Hang in there a little longer, kid,” said Teba. “Food’s almost ready.” The white-feathered Rito was referring to the pot of curry that was simmering over the fire; it was boosted with spicy peppers for extra heat, which would help stave off the chill from their bodies.

Revali felt the stirrings of bitter jealousy rise in him when Teba graciously draped a wing over Link’s shoulders. Ugh, why was that featherless dolt sitting closer to that guy? More importantly, why didn’t he phase into his Rito form to better acclimate to the frigid air instead? Did he really have to rely on that outfit that much? While Revali inwardly grouched all of this to himself, he endeavored in not casting a baleful glare at the cozy two.

Revali could count how many times he had managed that same level of intimacy with the Hylian hero on one wing.

The number of times in his new life? Scarcely once. That had been the night when Link had returned to the village with his bow. Nothing like that had happened again since.

And because he had been so fatigued, Link didn’t even remember that night…

After filling up with their bellies with piping hot food, the three of them discussed whether or not they should attempt the flight back to the village. Judging by the intensity of the winds, it would be a rough trip, especially if they had to deal with heavy snowfall as well. Therefore, it was agreed that they would stay here for the night rather than brave the unrelenting snow squalls. Quilts and cushions were passed around before they all stretched out on the floor to rest. Aside from some short conversations that cropped up here and there, everyone did something to pass the time as they waited for sleep to come. Teba started reading a book he had filched from a shelf while Link idly tended to the fire, adding more pieces of tinder or poking the flames with a stick. On the outside, it appeared that Revali was in a meditative state as he pinned his inscrutable gaze at the dancing flames, but in truth, he was discreetly staring at Link from the corner of his vision.

It was perhaps an hour or so later when Link curled up under his borrowed quilt and closed his eyes. By the time the fire had shrunk to half of its original size, Teba had also succumbed to sleep.

Everything was quiet.

Except for the whirlwind that was Revali’s mind, that is.

So much had been forgotten between him and Link, particularly the progress made in their once rigid relationship—the improvement in their teamwork, the exchange of smiles and friendly touches, the little jokes, and the less caustic taunts.

The budding affection…

At least, that’s what Revali had hoped on Link’s end. On _his_ end of the relationship, he had already been a goner for that witless blue-eyed hellion in the second year they had known each other.

Just as quick as he was to fall into a sludgy pit of such troubling thoughts, he got ahold of himself and climbed right back out. More than that, he spat curses at himself for being vulnerable enough to fall. Many were well-aware that his sharp tongue and the criticisms that fell off it were not exclusive to a single person—and yes, that included him as well. If anything, rather than being spared, the one he berated the most was none other than himself. 

_You’ve already mourned, so hurry up and get over it. Once was enough. Doing it twice will only pave the way for weakness._

Tucking his quilt over himself, Revali shut his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. But his inner turmoil didn’t allow him a peaceful slumber, so he woke up early the next morning in a sour mood and suffering from a mild headache.

With yesterday’s snowstorm now a mere flurry of powdery white flakes, Revali went out onto the flight deck to get some fresh air. The mingled scent of crisp, cool snow with the oak and pine trees from the nearby woodlands filtered into his nostrils, soothing his aching head somewhat with its pleasant aroma.

Because he assumed the other two were still asleep, Revali flinched when a low, gravelly voice spoke up from behind him, disrupting him as he tried to clear his mind and the tension that it brought him.

“You’re more transparent than I thought you’d be.”

Revali pivoted around to see Teba stepping out of the hut. The white-feathered Rito made sure to close the doorway with the drape properly to prevent any chilly breezes from entering the roost, where a particular Hylian knight was still oblivious to the world as he dreamt.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Revali drawled, his guard up when he noticed the almost amused look on the other Rito’s face. His wariness was understandable because, in the short time he had gotten acquainted with the captain of the Rito warriors, Revali has rarely seen him crack a smile or joke unless he was comfortable with the person he was talking to.

“What I _mean_ is that you need to stop glaring at me as if you want to gut me,” Teba elaborated with a disappointed sigh. “Don’t bother denying it. Your jealousy is louder than the roaring Hebra winds.”

Revali’s jaw tightened at being called out like this. “I am not _jealous_ —”

“And just so we’re clear,” Teba interrupted swiftly, “I have no intentions toward Link other than being his friend and comrade.” He tapped his side braid that was twined with lavender feathers. _Don’t forget I’m happily married, you dolt_ was unsaid, which prompted Revali to quickly clamp his beak shut before a scathing remark left it. 

“So tone down the possessiveness, will you? If it bothers you so much, why not do something about it?” Teba cocked a stern brow, crossing his wings in self-satisfaction as he boldly knocked Revali down a notch with his lecturing. “Isn’t taking the initiative your specialty? At least, that’s what I’ve heard about you.”

Teba’s sly smirk turned into an indulgent grin when Revali suddenly stormed off with an indignant growl.

_That insufferable, no-good pillow stuffing! How dare he treat me as if I’m some pubescent fledgling!_

Revali stewed in his fuming as he aimlessly flew around. His anger reflected in his flight as he ruthlessly cut through the air with his wings, his turns and glides brisk as they were supple. He ascended higher and higher until the enormous avian-shaped shadow of a long-familiar bulk washed over him. As if to acknowledge his nearing presence, a soft peal of noise echoed in the back of his mind—a phantom sensation he hadn’t heard in a long while.

Seeking out his Divine Beast hadn't been his original intention, but now that it was a short distance away and beckoning to him through their bond, he relented, swerving over to it. He hesitantly boarded the center of Vah Medoh's broad back and cast his gaze around. Aside from the piles of snow and runny puddles that littered the area, everything looked the same for the most part. However, a pressing issue occurred to him—the structure of Vah Medoh felt no different than that of a glacier. The freezing body stung his feet just from touching it.

Under normal circumstances, by tweaking with its built-in functions, the giant machine could repel or adjust to certain external conditions, but Revali had neglected to pay much attention to his Divine Beast except for the time he had sent it back into the air so that it wouldn’t fall into disuse when sitting immobile on that rocky perch. Sighing, Medoh’s pilot acknowledged that he had been irresponsible, then proceeded over to the bud-shaped pedestal that was the main control terminal. As he fiddled with the features, the machine responded to him sluggishly, its blue veins sporadically flashing while a dull thrum coursed through its frame. Although the result was minimal, Medoh warmed up a few degrees, which would be enough for it to fend off any more buildup of frost.

 _Looks like all that wear and tear over the years has finally exhausted this old thing,_ Revali thought with a twinge of sadness, not deaf to the frequent creaking and groaning of the machine. There was no doubt that Medoh needed repair, especially since it had suffered a great deal of damage when Link had fought with that dastardly scourge. 

He fondly traced the blue patterns on the panel with a wingtip, recalling the simpler times when this place had been his personal haven, where he could retreat from others and have free rein over himself—and Medoh had remained so until the tables had turned, that his beautiful and glorious sanctuary had become his prison.

As if reading his thoughts, Medoh crooned a warbling tune to him, worried when his emotions had veered into a downhearted direction. But the sound was broken as if Medoh's voice had also gotten strained from being injured.

He patted the panel consolingly. “Don’t worry, I know. And I’m sorry for not visiting, old friend. It's not because I was averse to you, I swear. If anything, it's because—”

Revali huffed out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping in weary defeat. “Fine, I'll fess up. The truth is...sometimes I had an irrational delusion that I would get stuck here again, all alone, if I visited. Just thinking about it was stifling, so I tried to mollify my apprehension first before I planned to make my return.” 

_To think that I would inadvertently fly to you for solace…perhaps I have healed to an extent._ A small smile graced the archer's features as he thought this _._

Revali whipped around when there was a swish of feathers and a tired _oof_ behind him. Link had braved the feat of enduring the erratic winds that were harsher in higher altitudes to touch down on the back of Vah Medoh, though the exertion of the trip had sapped the strength from his wings and legs.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, the maize-colored Rito straightened up and, with a triumphant beam that outshone the stars, proclaimed, _“Victory.”_

Revali gawked, not understanding what the other meant until Link clarified, _“Finally reached Vah Medoh all on my own.”_

A zing went through Revali’s mind. He spluttered, “You—you remember that?”

 _That_ referred to the unreasonable dare he had given Link during their first meeting—the unreasonable part of it stemming from the fact that, at the time, it had been nigh impossible for the Hylian to accomplish such a challenge. 

_But look at him now. He boarded Medoh without any assistance. Well, actually, if you think about it—_

“Now, hold on just a second,” Revali began to protest as the disputatious side of him raised its hackles. “Using your power is practically cheating!”

 _“Too bad. You should’ve specified how I was supposed to make it up here from the get-go,”_ Link countered, unwilling to forfeit the chance to preen. _“Besides, this power is rightfully mine. I’m making good use of it, no?”_

Scowling, Revali groused, “It’s unfair. _You’re_ unfair.”

 _“Says you,”_ Link sniped in retaliation, and the navy-plumed Rito grunted in offense when a wingtip jabbed him in the chest for emphasis. _“Between the two of us, who’s the one who hands out unfair challenges to inflate his already inflated ego? Not me, that’s who.”_

Revali irritably swatted Link’s wings away. “Can we not start on this again? This has to be the hundredth time someone has given me an earful about my ego.”

_“For good reason. Unlike you, a modest, levelheaded person wouldn’t toot his own horn every time he wins an archery competition when it’s more of a one-man show.”_

“Oh, I do not toot— Come back here, you little ingrate!”

Because he had anticipated Revali’s reaction, the chuckling knight sidestepped the wing that tried to grab him before making a break for it down the length of Vah Medoh’s wing. Eventually, Link had nowhere else to run except for _off_ , so he did just that, leaping over the edge with Revali swiftly zipping after him.

At first, it was a harmless game of tag for the two of them as they darted through the air in pointless patterns—Revali cursing loudly whenever Link swiveled away from being tagged—but then suddenly a buffet of wind knocked Link off-course.

Having been too engrossed in their game, they hadn't noticed that a squall had arrived almost instantaneously. This spelled trouble for Link, who was unable to correct his flight posture fast enough when up against the unforgiving gusts. Helpless, he was flung into a downward spiral with a panicked cry.

Reacting fast, Revali tucked in his wings and nosedived toward Link. Within seconds, he angled himself under the flailing knight, scooping him up. Even though the abrupt collision made his backside throb in protest, he gritted his beak and steadied his wings. “Hold on tight!” he yelled over the swooshing din of the squall that surrounded them. “I’ll get us down!”

With his heart racing and his posture lined with tension, Revali focused on navigating through the tumultuous air currents while Link clung to the shoulder straps of his chestplate armor like a lifeline. Eventually, they escaped the range of the squall, so he slowed their descent, reaching the highlands some ways away from Rito Stables.

Kneeling, Revali gently shrugged a trembling Link off his back. The smaller Rito flopped onto the ground gratefully, not caring for how cold and damp the grass was from the recent snowfall.

“You okay?” asked Revali, hovering over Link with a genuinely worried expression, unsure of what to make of the latter’s labored breathing.

 _“Just a fright, nothing more,”_ Link told him, still finding comfort in laying on the ground. _“It didn’t occur to me how high up we were until I was free-falling like that. It scared me, being reminded of how dangerous it is to fly.”_

“You’re telling me,” Revali huffed, but his sneer lacked its typical vitriol. Bracing his wings on the ground, he lounged back to stare up at the dark clouds that cluttered the sky. "It was a sobering experience to have, wasn't it? I, for one, was reminded of how untrained you are with regaining control of your wings when up against powerful gusts. But now that you’ve experienced such a terror firsthand, you know better than to risk your safety like that ever again, yes?”

Ah, someone needed to pluck his tail feathers or something because one second he was drained of vehemence, the next he had bounced back to his usual verve, sharp tongue and all. He didn’t mean to say that last sentence of his in a clipped tone, but give him a break, he was struggling to suppress his anxiety here. Still, some of his distress leaked through, and it made his stomach sour.

 _Please,_ he thought in frustration and despair, abhorring how difficult it was for him to express his true feelings to the one responsible for wrecking his heart without fearing for the worst. _For your sake and mine. If I hadn’t been there when you lost control… I thought my heart had taken the plunge with you._

For his earlier question, Revali had expected a prompt response of something like _yes, I got it_ , yet what he got instead were a pair of slender wings reaching out to him, wrapping around his neck in a tight but tender hold, a face buried just underneath his jaw.

 _W-what? A hug? Link—he’s hugging me? Why is he hugging me?!_ Remembering the Hylian knight as someone who scarcely ever initiated physical contact unless necessary, Revali was dreadfully unprepared, his mind in total disarray at Link’s forwardness. Yet, even as the rational side of his brain tried to make heads or tails of the situation, he was terribly distracted by how warm Link was in his Rito form. More than that, Revali relished how Link's velvety face feathers were even softer than his own; he had nearly crooned in bliss at this realization.

The embrace was short-lived when Link pulled back much too soon. Big, doleful eyes stared at Revali—a disarming look that found all the chinks in one’s armor, only a hairsbreadth away from piercing the vital weak spots. Pinned down by that magnetizing stare, the rhythm of the archer’s heart did a strange staccato that was probably not healthy for him.

 _“I’m sorry for frightening you,”_ Link apologized profusely, his distress evident in how wildly he was signing. _“I promise to take better care of myself and not fly in hazardous conditions again.”_

Revali swore he wasn’t wheezing a bit when he said, “W-well, that’s good. It’s as I said—so long that you know better.” He cleared his throat, flustered by how his voice had almost cracked mid-sentence. “Anyway, it’s almost noon. We should head back and get cleaned up before grabbing some food, eh?”

Though his apology and promise had been sufficient enough, Link saw another chance to make it up to Revali by offering to cook the carrot stew recipe he had learned from Amali. That sounded delicious, so Revali agreed, and the two of them returned home on foot, basking in each other’s presence. If Revali happened to have rested a supporting wing against Link’s back along the way, neither of them said anything about it.

As for Revali’s laments from the previous evening, it had to be corrected in the light of recent events.

 _Make it twice now,_ he privately tallied while also being hyperaware of how Link was leaning into his touch as they walked, their paces perfectly matched.

The first time was the night Link returned home. The second time was when Link hugged him no more than five minutes ago.

Perhaps Revali would get more moments with the Hylian Champion after all.


	15. For You, To Think of Where You’ll Go

**Part 15 – For You, To Think of Where You’ll Go**

Weeks later, there was a shift in the comfortable ambiance they had settled themselves into, marked by the arrival of Princess Zelda’s letter. And it was no ordinary letter this time, for it contained not the words of a friend describing their recent incidents to another but the words of a future ruler setting things in motion. A directive.

A deep furrow had developed between Link’s brows as he pored over his princess’s words with a keen look in his eyes. Because he had the courtesy to not read over the knight’s shoulder, Revali spent that moment where he was left in the dark leaning against the handrail of the deck. The archer grew restless with each second that passed, burning with the need to know if the winds of change have finally begun to blow.

Just as Revali was contemplating the temptation of leaning over to take a sideways peek at the letter, Link glanced up, done with reading, but he still seemed engrossed in thought, and Revali knew it was because the gears in the Hylian’s mind were working double-time in trying to process the given information and then supply him with suggested actions he should take.

“Well?” he prodded, uncrossing his wings and straightening up. “What did she say? What do we need to do? When do we leave?”

Though he only had a strong guess as to what was written to Link, Revali’s questions were not mistaken. Well, maybe except for the part where he said _we_ rather than _you_. Yes, he was being presumptuous again by asserting his place into the grand scheme of things. But considering that he would eventually get roped into whatever plan Link and Princess Zelda had cooked up, it was better to state his involvement earlier rather than later, wasn’t it?

After what felt like forever, Link finally met his inquiring gaze, and Revali suppressed the warm, ticklish feeling he got when long honey gold lashes swept up to reveal a pair of sky-blue orbs. _He really needs a trim,_ the Rito thought distractedly, as those beautiful eyes were partially obscured by the bangs that framed a small, angular face. When was the last time Link had gotten a haircut?

 _“Zelda says we’re proceeding to phase two,”_ informed Link, passing the parchment over to Revali. _“She got confirmation from Impa and Purah that they’re ready on their end. Winter this year wasn’t too harsh, so we can get an early start on things.”_

Revali had already been given the rundown of what the rebuilding project comprised of. Phase one had dealt with the nitty-gritty preparative aspects of the whole project—the planning, the sketching, the scouting. In the period between the Calamity’s defeat and the Champions’ resurrections, Link and Princess Zelda, as the primary leaders of the whole operation, had worked themselves to the bone setting everything up. And their efforts had not been in vain, for they had amassed quite a large number of volunteers to join the reconstruction of Castle Town, people ranging from stonemasons, carpenters, engineers, and artisans mixed in with the regular folk. As for the schematic side of things, those with creative minds, such as Purah and Robbie, had pitched in to sketch the town’s new layout and its key buildings. The final blueprints had been mutually approved of sometime last month.

Now it was the start of phase two, which consisted of everyone gathering at the construction site, where they would set up a provisional camp of operations with necessary stations. Afterward, they would begin demolishing the ruins that could not be salvaged and then mark down the cleared land in their designated areas.

 _“And apparently, Purah wants to have the Divine Beasts brought to her,”_ continued Link. _“Zelda agreed, saying that we might as well gather them in one place for maintenance.”_

“Did she now?” Revali scrutinized the princess’s handwriting critically, confirming for himself of the latter’s intentions. “Well, she seems as ambitious and productive as ever, thinking that we can handle all these projects simultaneously.”

Link shrugged lightly. _“If she wasn’t, then it wouldn’t exactly be her, would it?”_

“Good point,” Revali conceded as he folded up the letter and returned it to its addressee. “Then, let’s seek an audience with that bushy-browed elder, shall we?”

* * *

The two of them discussed their impending departure for Central Hyrule with the Rito Elder in his roost over supper—which had been cooked by Link, of course. Many hearty compliments were given to the chef, who received the praise in that cute and bashful way of his (ducking his head as he fidgeted and blushed), and then they all chowed down, enjoying the delightful spread of fish pie, mushroom risotto, and fried wild greens. They only exchanged a few words in between bites, knowing that a lengthy conversation awaited them. Once their plates and bowls were empty, they stacked them off to the side to be cleaned later.

Patient as always, Kaneli remained quiet as he gave Link his undivided attention. Sometimes he would hum a little or stroke his beard while Link thoroughly explained the plan he and Princess Zelda had developed to reconstruct their fallen kingdom. Normally, Link could’ve just told Kaneli the abridged version of the whole project, but the Elder insisted on the full story to get a better image of everything. At the end of it, the old Rito smiled and expressed how happy he was that the princess was full of spirit and was intent on reviving her homeland. Then he swayed on his rocking chair for a few moments and studied his two guests with a measured gaze.

“Then, judging by the magnitude of your endeavor, I expect that the two of you won’t be around for quite some time, will you?”

“I’m afraid so,” Revali confirmed, his posture dignified as he sat before his village leader with his legs tucked underneath him, his back straight, and his wings resting calmly in his lap—there were just some forms of etiquette that could never really leave him with how deeply ingrained they were, thanks to the teachings of both his mentor and the village elder of his past life.

Wish he could say the same about Link, who sat comfortably on his seat cushion with a slight slouch to his carriage. When it came to etiquette, the past Link behaved like a wooden toy soldier, his demeanor continuously flat, and his stance soldier-formal. But now he was much livelier without being weighed down by the customs of his knighthood, and Revali really couldn’t complain. He never got tired of seeing that open, _readable_ expression on the Hylian’s face. If Link was sad, tired, or exasperated, then Revali could see it all, and he was grateful for it because it helped him to get closer to the knight.

“And you wish to leave tomorrow?” asked Kaneli. “Isn’t that too sudden?”

Link replied, _“We don’t want to make a big deal out of it. So, please, don’t plan a feast or whatever to send us off. Besides, it’s not like we’ll be gone forever. I’m sure we’ll drop by for an occasional visit.”_

“Must you ruin our fun?” sighed the old Rito playfully. “How could you say no to a feast hosted by the village, young Link? Just imagine all the jokes and tales we can throw around while we fill our bellies with scrumptious food.”

Revali smirked. “Really? Because I bet you’re just looking for an excuse to throw a party so you can have a share of wildberry wine.”

Kaneli tossed back his head and rumbled a belly-deep guffaw that tapered off into hoot-like chuckles. “You caught me, dear Revali! Hoo-hoo, I do love to indulge in some wildberry wine once in a while!” Then he looked at Link again, wearing an easygoing smile. “Very well, Master Link. At your behest, I’ll tell the villagers to not go overboard in their farewells. But still, understand if they coddle you a bit. You’ve grown on them these past few months. In fact, we consider you as one of our own.”

At these heartwarming words, a delighted flush spread across Link’s cheeks, his eyes bright with reciprocated fondness.

“We should clean up,” Revali reminded Link with a head-tilt toward their stack of dishes.

They both rose to their feet, about to head out after tidying up, but then Kaneli spoke up again, stopping them. “Actually, before I forget, may I have a private word with you, Master Revali?” He inclined his head humbly. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

Revali exchanged a glance with Link, who shrugged lightly to convey that he didn’t know what the Elder could possibly want with him.

 _“It’s okay. I can wash these on my own,”_ Link assured. _“Stay and talk.”_ After giving the navy Rito an imploring look that clearly warned him to mind his manners, the Hylian exited the roost, taking the pile of dirty dishes with him.

And so Revali was left behind with Kaneli, who urged him to come closer because it wouldn’t feel right to have a private word with him if he was standing across the room like that. Though reluctant, Revali obliged, coming over to stand within arms’ reach of the village elder. Despite being on his feet while the other was seated, Revali hardly had enough height to loom over the much larger Rito.

Speaking of which, it just so happened that since being resurrected Revali had finally finished growing, a development that had been unfortunately robbed from him when he had perished. Being that it was merely the final stages in maturation, the difference in his height and muscles were minimal—the reason why it took some time for Revali to belatedly realize it—but it was a change he gladly accepted nonetheless. At least there was one person he knew that he could tower over.

“So, what is this about?”

Kaneli chuckled softly. “My, don’t be so quick to square your shoulders like that, honorable Champion. You look as if I’m about to scold you. And I’m not, I assure you.” The graying Rito halted in his rocking. He patted down his well-worn sash, ridding it of stray feathers and specks of dust. “You hardly contributed anything to our earlier conversation during supper, so I thought it would be a good idea to pull you aside to have a little heart-to-heart with you. Not to mention, it seemed long overdue for one.”

Revali eyed the older Rito skeptically. A heart-to-heart? They weren’t exactly on close terms to be having one. Then again, the same could be said about him toward everyone else in the village. Except for his longtime bond with Link, the kinds of relationships he formed with the others here were merely that of neighbors and comrades. However, if looking at the circumstances in Kaneli’s perspective, Revali could rationalize that the other was simply carrying out his duty as a leader, in which he did his best to ensure the safety and wellbeing of his residents, though that basically could be translated as him poking his beak into everyone’s business.

 _Guess it’s my turn to be poked and prodded,_ Revali sighed. “A belated interrogation, perhaps? Alright, shoot.”

Much to his relief, the start of their talk was nothing like an interrogation, as Kaneli had promised. To get the ball rolling, the village leader first inquired of his opinion on the reconstruction plan for Hyrule Kingdom, which was an easy enough topic to answer honestly about since Revali had examined the details and procedures in his head on many occasions already. The plan was quite solid and feasible, and he told Kaneli so.

“And I’ve come to an understanding that you volunteered to assist them on your own accord. Does that mean you intend to stay with them? Until the end, I suppose?”

“Yes, for as long as I am needed.”

“Oh? Even if they asked you to be nothing more than a glorified courier pigeon?” Kaneli asked, humored.

Revali rolled his eyes at the jest, huffing, “Please stop with that running gag. Link already said that to nettle me. Besides, I can do more than just play messenger.”

“True, true.” Kaneli shifted in his chair, leaning forward slightly with his wings braced against the armrests. “And what do you plan to do afterward once the kingdom has been restored?”

Drat. The old owl got him there. A tight grimace twisted his features as he struggled to find the right words to say, but sadly, his mind drew up a blank.

“Will you return to the village?” Kaneli prompted, trying to help.

A stilted answer. “Most likely.”

“And resume your usual activities?”

“What else would I do?”

A melancholy undertone had colored that response of his, making the volume of his voice drop to match the mood. Suddenly, it felt harder for Revali to meet the Elder’s eyes, which were always so uninhibited and observant to the point of discomfort.

“A great deal more, I believe,” was the gentle response to his dispirited one, and Revali had to swallow the lump in his throat because he was beginning to feel a bit choked up.

Kaneli tapped a wingtip on the end of the armrest, studying the master archer with a benevolent expression. He continued with his earlier thought, saying, “For example, it wouldn’t be a stretch to think that perhaps the future queen of Hyrule Kingdom would be in need of ambassadors if she were to reestablish connections with neighboring nations, would it?”

Ah, that did sound plausible, and so like for Princess Zelda to do. Revali knew it wouldn’t be beneath the princess to take advantage of her amity with the revived Champions to recover the long-lost affiliations her kingdom had previously with the other four races. It seemed apt for her to appeal to Revali, Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa to take up the roles as ambassadors for their respective homelands. Moreover, on her end of things, the one best-suited for being the Hylian ambassador could only possibly be _him_ —and was that ironic or not, for him to be appointed the same job his father had done?

“It’s not,” Revali grudgingly acknowledged, a tad bitter for not thinking that far ahead. “Your conjecture is quite reasonable, the way I see it.”

Then his feathers bristled somewhat when he noticed how engrossed the Elder’s scrutinizing had gotten. “…What?”

Kaneli blinked several times as if he had been unaware of his blatant staring. That distracted look on his wizened face cleared up, and he was swift to apologize. “Ah, forgive me, Master Revali. I was bemused by something that suddenly crossed my mind.”

Revali didn’t like the sound of that because, judging by the Elder’s behavior, it had something to do with him. “Which would be…?”

Kaneli cleared his throat first before elaborating what had piqued his interest. “Well, if I may be so bold, I just find it ever curious to see that, to this day, you still act as if you’re duty-bound to the royal Hylian family. Curious, yet odd. Is it because of the lingering attachment you have to your Champion title, or is it something more? Either way, that’s quite some loyalty you have there, for someone you were indifferent to years ago—someone you were reluctant to serve.”

That last statement got on Revali’s nerves for some reason, provoking him to retort, “Who said I was doing any of this for her?”

Owlish eyes twinkled mirthfully. “Then, it can only mean _him_ , right?”

Wait. What?

And, _oh_ , did it dawn on Revali that he had slipped up. On the outside, his astonishment was transparent with how slack-jawed he had become as he gaped at the innocently smiling Elder in incredulity. Meanwhile, inwardly, his mind was a frantic mess as he repeatedly replayed that section of their conversation in his head, concluding each time that, yes, he had been played. Ambushed with words alone. When was this old codger so cunning? Did he plan this sort of trap all along? 

Dear Hylia, he hated how his feathers felt all tingly as they fluffed up in correspondence to his discomposure. He desperately wracked his brain, trying to figure out how to salvage the situation, but all he did was blurt out, “It’s—it’s just a favor between friends, nothing more.”

“Truly? Because it seems there’s much more to your friendship with the Hylian Champion than what lies on the surface.” Kaneli gestured out toward the heart of the village. “And I’m sorry to be the one to break it to you, son, but many of us are witnesses.”

Wi-witnesses?!

Revali wanted to scream. So Teba wasn’t the only one who thought Revali was acting like a pining, lovestruck fool around here? Oh, merciful Medli, spare him of this shame. Better yet, bury him in the deepest, darkest corner of Hebra. Whatever majestic, lofty image he had maintained before was now utterly ruined and beyond repair. How was he supposed to face anyone in the village now?

* * *

“Perhaps I should’ve broken the news to him in a more subtle manner instead.”

Kaneli mused this aloud as an afterthought as he stroked his bushy beard and watched the young Rito go through some sort of a nervous breakdown. Although it was his objective to provide adequate counsel to Revali after probing him about his future plans—and, let’s be honest, to also broach some touchy subjects while he was at it—he didn’t mean to bring the master archer any agony over it.

Too late, though. Because he hadn’t put enough delicacy in his verbalizations, Kaneli had dealt quite some damage to the Champion’s state of mind. A guttural groan of despair left Revali as he clutched at his head, dizzy from being struck by such terrible comprehensions.

The old Rito needed to remedy this somehow, so he spoke up in a conciliatory manner, “Now, now, don’t stress over it so much, Master Revali.”

But his words now barely had any effect on the other, who refused to listen when overcome by his racing heart and panicked mind. He raised his voice some as he disclosed, “If it helps you any, it seems that young Link has yet to catch on. For the most part, Saki and the others have kept their observations to themselves.”

“You. This. What?”

Floundering, Revali could barely articulate a full sentence, so he resorted to using gestures, motioning broadly at himself and the Elder with a wing. Unsure of what to make of the sudden turn in the direction of their conversation, he demanded in a bumbling fashion, “Just. Out with it. You were. Going somewhere. With this.”

“Ah, yes, I was.” Folding his wings on top of his belly, Kaneli paused to gather his thoughts together before saying, in a serene and compassionate tone, “To start off, I would like to mention that I kept a close eye on you since Teba brought you to my doorstep. The day you woke up, I was very much relieved that we had Master Link here with us as someone who could be of solace to you. After you were reintroduced to the village, it was obvious you had trouble adjusting to your new surroundings. When you had grown withdrawn and despondent, I worried the entire time until things seemed to change for you once you recovered from your injuries. By then, you were faring better, and I would like to think that it was because you got the comfort you needed in the form of an old friend, as I had hoped.”

“Please get to the point already,” Revali nearly groaned, his patience wearing thin at the long-winded narrative. He had lifted a wing as if he was going to knead his temple, but then the motion stopped halfway there when he decided against it.

Not bothered by the snippiness, Kaneli gazed at the Rito Champion affably. The tenderness and encouragement scrawled all over his graying face could never be mistaken for anything else. “Whatever the outcome, dear Revali, know that we—myself, Saki, Teba, and the others—support you and care for you wholeheartedly. It doesn’t matter whether you are alone or you are with someone, whether you stay here or you go travel, just so long that you remember that there can be a home for you anywhere. What’s important is the matter of finding it, understanding it, and going out of your way to having it.”

With the main point of his speech delivered, the Rito Elder leaned back in his chair and released a collective exhale. “This is why I pulled you aside to ask of what you thought of your future, Revali. You can think of it practically, or idealistically, or even cynically—but in the end, once time has passed and actions cannot be undone, can you live with the choices you’ve made? If that’s a no, then fall back on the reassurance that there are people here who will not judge you for your mistakes.” Kaneli tilted his head curiously, prodding, “Well? How was that for a heart-to-heart?”

A slightly choked voice answered him. “I think you overdid it, you old owl. That was far too sentimental for my tastes.”

Revali fortified himself by inhaling and exhaling at a measured pace until it felt like he could speak normally again. The heartfelt consideration contained in those words that had given advice and reassurance had reinvigorated the light in the Champion’s emerald eyes; it had even uplifted his spirits, evident by his posture as he stood there less on edge, his chin not drooping the slightest. “But, yes, I understand what you’re telling me…and, um, thank you.”

“Oh-ho? What was that last part? Mind saying it again?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me. I know you have keen ears.”

Kaneli yielded in his teasing, carefree. “Oh, fine, I heard it. But tell me, Master Revali, after our talk, how do you feel now?”

Revali glanced over to the entryway of the roost with a thoughtful look spread across his features, but it was one that exuded how enlightened he was as well. “I feel…as if I’m not astray anymore. That I can…fly wherever now.”

And Kaneli nodded in agreement because wasn't that the best feeling to have as a Rito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, editing this chapter was like trying to get a kid to focus on their homework; it wouldn't stick to the outline until I literally chopped a lot of things out. 
> 
> Well, at least I finally put in the obligated Kaneli-to-Revali talk. Poor Revali. I bet he wanted to yank out his feathers in frustration the whole time (hehe, Kaneli, you sneaky old bird). (￣ω￣) But hey, he's moving on in life with a lighter burden, isn't he?
> 
> Note: I forgot how busy this month is going to be for me with birthdays (which includes mine) to celebrate and helping out family, so idk when I'll be able to get the next chapter out. The estimated posting schedule on my bio will be all over the place, most likely. Sorry about that.
> 
> For those who've returned to school, I hope you stay safe and healthy. And I wish you the best in your studies! Don't lose heart!
> 
> With that, please pardon me for any mistakes, and thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	16. For You, An Interpretation of the Stars

**Part 16 – For You, An Interpretation of the Stars**

All of their good friends came to send them off with many gifts and cheers.

It was early in the morning, about an hour after dawn, and they were graced with remarkably decent weather. Glimpses of the sun could be seen through the cracks within the silvery gray clouds. And there was a light dusting of snowfall that fluttered in the dainty breezes that came and went.

The roost they had lived in had been cleaned and packed up for their long absence, with the window drapes tightly drawn shut and the entryway sealed off to shelter it from the elements. Saki had promised to watch over it, to air it out once in a while.

When Revali and Link had descended the winding staircase to fetch a quick breakfast down at the communal kitchens, they had been pleasantly surprised to find Amali and some of the other cooks already busy there, shuffling about with hasty precision as they not only whipped up a delicious morning meal but also prepared two days’ worth of food for the traveling pair to eat on their journey.

“Told them not to go overboard, but they do exactly that,” Revali had sighed as several plates were set in front of them on the table. Each dish had looked as appetizing as they smelled.

Link had chuckled, scooting the plate of crepes closer to himself. _“That’s true, but I’m weak when it comes to yummy food. Tide me over with crepes any day.”_

“Glutton,” Revali had sniped at him but popped a fresh wildberry in his mouth anyway.

Food wasn't the only thing gifted to them. Harth had given Revali materials for his bow—more string, wax, and even a spare rag. Teba, on the other hand, had provided them with Feathered Edges as they were insufficiently armed with anything else that wasn’t the Great Eagle Bow or a Hylian-grade weapon.

Eventually, it was about time for Revali and Link to depart. Their farewell party joined them as they went to the Rito Stable to fetch Epona for the trip. When realizing that her master was taking her out on another long journey, Link’s proud steed shook her mane and snorted happily. As the stable hands chatted with Link, telling him how they’ll miss Epona and her big personality, Revali was receiving his own long line of goodbyes. Some Rito warriors expressed that training wouldn’t be the same without him, while others bid him a safe trip or conveyed their well-wishes on Princess Zelda’s reconstruction project.

Once everyone stepped away after having their say, Kaneli came forward, wearing a fond expression that did much to accentuate the image and idea of him being a caring father who was here to see his son off. 

“Do you remember what we talked about?” asked the Elder.

Revali rolled his eyes. “As if I could forget.”

Kaneli hooted out a gratified peal of laughter. “That’s good then because that will allow me to worry less about you. Even so, that doesn’t mean I won’t lend you a willing ear if you do happen to have any concerns down the road. Just send a letter my way, dear Revali.”

The master archer had glanced in Link’s direction when hearing the words _concerns down the road_ because what else—or, more specifically, _who_ else—would pose as a concern to Revali except for him? Link was currently speaking to Kass, the two of them deeply immersed in their conversation, with how their heads were bent close to each other as if they were exchanging private information. With his back to Revali, it was difficult to see what the Hylian was signing to the bard. Near the end of it, Link nodded vigorously to whatever Kass said to him, a tiny flush of pink coloring his cheeks, and Revali quickly returned his focus back to Kaneli before his mind could come up with any weird or misguided assumptions. 

“I am grateful for all the support and…enlightenment you’ve given me since my resurrection, Elder. From this day forth, as one of your own, I will do my best to not disappoint you in any shape or form. Rito’s honor.” Revali had held up a wing the entire time as he had pledged this, and now that he was done with his oath, he pressed that wing against his heart.

“To receive a worthwhile pledge from you is an honor, Master Revali,” Kaneli returned warmly, “even more so when knowing that, for us Rito, _you_ are our greatest honor.”

That extravagant yet heartfelt adulation caught Revali off guard. He blinked a few times blankly as the old Rito beamed at him, patting his shoulder. How strange. To think that Revali used to thrive off of compliments, yet now he could hardly wrap his mind around one if it was too superfluous. This change was probably because of Link, whose mellow disposition meant that he hardly flattered anyone unless it was sincere or hospitable. 

Kaneli motioned at him to get moving. “Now, go on. Young Link is waiting for you. Travel safe, you hear?”

“I will, I will,” Revali said over his shoulder as he bounded over to Link, who was standing next to Epona and doing one last check-up of their packed belongings. Most of their gear and provisions were loaded onto Epona, who would be ridden by Link while Revali flew alongside them without being cumbered by extra weight.

And, of course, Vah Medoh was coming with them as well. The Divine Beast was currently circling the sky above them, flying lower than it had been before, so many curious eyes could see it so long that they craned their necks up.

“Ready?” Revali asked Link as he patted Epona’s side.

The knight nodded. _“All set.”_ Then he swung up onto his horse, situating himself on her saddle with ease.

With that acknowledgment, Revali gazed upward at his Divine Beast, reaching out to it through their bond. It hardly took a few seconds for his instructions to be received and implemented—Medoh obediently shifted its position and then, in an almost lazy pace, began flying in the direction that its pilot would be heading. Seeing this happen made Revali feel relieved because it let him know that he still retained his skill and compatibility with the ancient machine.

With Medoh on the move, it was Link’s cue to follow suit as well. Tightly holding on to the reins, the knight spurred his horse, and soon, he was making his way down the road, zipping past the many oaks and cedars that lined the route.

After giving the villagers a final wave goodbye, Revali bent his knees, fanned out his wings, and then vaulted into the air on a dramatic column of wind.

They were off at long last.

* * *

It was something else—traveling with Revali.

While Link galloped and cantered through the plains and hills on Epona’s reliable back, Revali soared directly above him, effortlessly matching his speed with very little complaints or problems on his part. Because he often got too absorbed in his own head, which was strictly task-focused as it usually was whenever he was on the road, Link would almost forget that he wasn’t alone, as his eyes routinely scanned his surroundings for threats and his ears were filled with the sounds of the rustling wind and Epona’s pounding hoofbeats.

But then his attention would catch sight of something that reminded him otherwise—a familiar slender silhouette with wings. This shadowy figure appeared as if it was gliding across the surface of the earth like it was some sort of an earthbound specter chasing after him. That silhouette, however, didn’t always chase after him. Occasionally, it would be beside him; other times, it was far ahead of him. There were also instances where, depending on the placement of the sun, Link would be completely ensconced underneath Revali’s enlarged shadow as the Rito coincidentally blocked out the sun’s rays with his body.

Link liked to think that the Rito was protecting him that way, by hiding him away from prying eyes. It was a silly, wishful thought, but somehow, he felt warmed just by the notion of it. After all, not a lot of people went out of their way to protect him because one, it was usually the other way around, and two, Link could protect himself.

Link wondered if he was going to live the rest of his life like that, where he would always exert so much effort in taking care of others while also being the only one who would take care of himself.

 _Goddesses above, why am I such a pessimistic worrywart?_ The grip he had on Epona’s reins became tighter as his logic butted heads with his anxieties. He hurried to lecture himself. _Cut it out already. You have plenty of friends and comrades now. And give them enough credit for being friends with you—it’ll be an insult otherwise if you judge them by how much worth they hold. Things have changed. And you’re not ignorant anymore._

 _You’ve grown into yourself—not into the person you were before, but into the person you are going to be,_ Zelda had told him once when Link had been recovering from his battle with Calamity Ganon, the moment when he had come clean about his amnesia and insecurities and overall existential crisis. He had literally just reunited with the princess, who had been nothing but a voice and a story to him since his revival, yet he had confessed so much about his weaknesses to her all at once, unable to help it.

What he hadn’t realized at the time was the fact that no one understood him better than she did, so when he had heard those words—words that contained gentle but immense conviction—it felt as if the weight of the world had finally been lifted off his shoulders, that the never-ending tunnel he had to tirelessly wander through had finally opened up to let him free.

_Be who you want to be now. I just hope it makes you happy._

* * *

With very few hindrances cropping up along the way as they traveled on Tabantha’s main road southward, Link and Revali had arrived at the Tabantha Bridge Stable late into the night.

It was a good thing that Link had the foresight to send a heads-up message to the stablemaster there, one that had kindly asked him and the other inhabitants to not freak out if a giant mechanical bird showed up in their area. With its superior speed and size, Vah Medoh had predictably arrived at the stable first as per Revali’s instructions, and while it waited for its pilot to catch up, it had spent a majority of its time circling the sky, primarily above the nearby canyon. Meanwhile, the people in the area had been distracted from doing their usual activities as they had gawked up at the Divine Beast; they were understandably wary of it as they were unsure of its purpose and capabilities, yet were amazed nonetheless by its mindboggling size and curious design.

Thankfully, since it was around bedtime when Link came up to the stablemaster to board Epona, there was hardly anyone awake to bombard him with questions about Medoh.

Link only paid to have Epona taken care of. This was because he was going to camp outdoors alongside Revali, who wasn’t a fan of sleeping in a bed that was in close quarters with other guests. “Besides, I prefer hammocks over beds,” Revali had said to his defense.

And so, to return to their camping spot, Link made what would’ve been a short trek on foot into a quick flight by morphing into his Rito form. If he had spared a glance behind him, he would’ve seen the hilarious sight that was Dabi, who had snapped out of his half-drowsy state when the swordsman had transformed out of nowhere. The man’s eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets in bewilderment, but when the stablemaster had rubbed his eyes and then looked again, that feathery, winged figure of a corn-yellow color had already disappeared.

Revali glanced up idly when Link touched down next to the Shae Loya Shrine. The archer was sitting with his back propped up against the side of the shrine, the campfire not far from his feet. Link didn’t switch back to his Hylian body as he instead opted to stay as a Rito for the night, knowing that he wouldn’t need to worry about catching a cold when he slept since his body temperature would be maintained, well-insulated as it was with his feathers.

 _“Aren’t you tired?”_ Link asked as he came over to his traveling pack, which Revali had left on the shrine’s platform for him. _“You flew a long distance today, with only a few short breaks in between.”_

“I’m _bushed_ ,” Revali all but groaned, his breath coming out as a heavy exhale, and he was definitely slouching, which he rarely did unless he was truly exhausted. “Thought I could handle the same amount of flying as I did before, but now I know how wrong I was.” He rotated a shoulder, wincing a bit. “Somewhat sore, but it’ll be fine once I down a few elixirs and get a good night’s rest.”

Link was already rummaging through his pack for his supply of elixirs just as Revali was mentioning it. He passed over the vials for the navy Rito to consume.

 _“I can brew up some more tomorrow,”_ Link assured his companion when he was given a questioning look for his offer. _“Even the Hasty Elixir, if you want.”_

“The Energizing or Enduring Elixirs will do,” Revali replied, his voice tinged with gratitude. “Thank you.”

Link was once again reminded of how convenient it was to hold a Rito form, as the blushes that would’ve ordinarily reddened his fleshy Hylian face were instead a few stiffened feathers here and there. It also helped that it was dark out, with all other light sources too dim or too far away to draw any attention to his discomposure.

After Revali drank the potions and Link washed out the vials to be used another day, the two of them settled down on their respective bedrolls, lapsing into companionable silence. With Revali next to him as they sat near a toasty fire, while surrounded by funnel-shaped rock pillars and craggy terrain, Link felt something poke at the back of his head. Laying back, he gazed up at the star-riddled sky, trying to get himself lost in the moment.

Because he knew that if he chased after that strange sensation, if he allowed himself to slip under, then that memory would come to swallow him up whole.

And it did as he admired the stars that were no more than tiny flashes of light that winked down at him with their adoring, enigmatic spirits.

His surroundings began to blur like how water droplets would muddy a freshly painted portrait, colors and shapes becoming warped as the water fused the details into something indistinguishable. Yet, before Link could get ahold of his bearings, the distortions faded away once they were done with reconstructing the scenery.

Blinking once, twice, and then a third time, Link’s vision cleared up.

He was at a different campsite this time, somewhere in West Necluda, since the Dueling Peaks could be seen in the distance, and his traveling entourage consisted of none other than the Champions and their leader, the princess.

Zelda, Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, Revali, and him, Link—they were all here.

It was nighttime in this memory as well. The sky was clear of clouds, with dozens of stars scattered across it like little freckles. And the bright, crescent-shaped moon looked as though it was giving a toothy sideways grin to the mortals down below.

His comrades were getting ready to retire for the night. Two tents had already been pitched, the ladies taking dibs of the bigger one while the smaller one was for Link and Revali to share. Daruk had no need for a tent since all he did was curl up into a large boulder next to the warm campfire.

Link had offered to take first watch, so he merely nodded when Mipha and Daruk told him _good night_ before heading to sleep. Urbosa had to steer a bleary-eyed Zelda into the right tent, as the princess was too groggy to make full use of her cognitive and motor functions at the moment. Revali had also retreated into the tent, quiet and reserved as usual when the ambience was tranquil.

Once everyone was tucked in and off to dreamland, Link shuffled off to the perimeter of the campsite after he tended to the fire for a short while. He found a nearby outcropping of rock with a semi-flat top to sit on; it was a decent spot where he could keep an eye on everything since he still had a clear view of his comrades while also being perched somewhere high enough to be alerted of any suspicious activities in the distance. Even though he set down the Master Sword right next to him on the rock, he maintained a secure grip on it with a hand, ever so diligent and cautious.

More attentive to his surroundings than keeping track of time, to Link, it felt as if hours had passed instead of minutes. From the neighboring woodlands, he could hear nocturnal creatures becoming active as they shifted about amidst the vegetation, their cries a mixture of chirping and cooing and hissing. West of him was a gurgling stream that he and the others had refilled their waterskins from, and north of that were the foothills that marked the lowest side of the region’s mountain.

Link glanced up sharply to his right when he heard the faintest movement disturb the dirt on the ground. Then he relaxed just as fast as he had thrown his guard up because it wasn’t a threat.

 _“Couldn’t sleep?”_ he asked, as his comrade approached him with light footsteps.

“Yes, for some reason, I’m too restless tonight,” said Revali in a low voice, mindful not to wake the others. “So, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to keep watch as well since I’m up.”

 _“Then you’ll be tired later,”_ Link noted with a hint of disapproval. _“Don’t stay up too long with me.”_

“It’s fine,” Revali replied, “Daruk has the next shift anyway. I’ll get some shut-eye when it’s his turn.” Reaching the rock that Link was perched on, Revali nimbly hopped up onto it, his talons making slight clacking noises as they scratched the hard surface. Soon enough, Revali was sitting next to Link, with his legs swung over the edge so that they dangled freely, though his torso was slanted toward the Hylian so that he could still see him when he signed. Same as Link, he had set his Great Eagle Bow right beside him by his lap.

“You stare at the sky quite often,” Revali commented after a few minutes of silence. “Is it that interesting to you?”

Link hadn’t realized that he had been gazing up at the heavens until the Rito had mentioned it. He blinked, a tad startled by his slip-up, then contemplated Revali’s question with earnest consideration.

 _“I like how it seems so untouchable to us,”_ he answered once he gathered his thoughts together. _“It keeps us company throughout our entire lives, but it’s not something we can own or completely understand. We can interpret what’s up there all we want, like how we dream or hope.”_ Feeling a bit bashful and silly as he explained his perception of the sky, Link tried to pretend it wasn’t a big deal by shrugging his shoulders casually. _“I just find it…fun and comforting that way, that’s all.”_

Revali was staring at him curiously, but Link could not meet his eyes. “Okay, humor me then,” said the Rito. “What’s your interpretation of, let’s say, the stars?”

 _“The stars? Stars are just candles in the night sky.”_ A tiny smile graced Link’s lips, which softened his rigidly blank visage to a modest degree. _“They light the way,”_ he continued to explain, gesturing up at the aforementioned entities, _“like the moon, and they each have their own fixed spot. As time goes on, the stars will become dimmer and die off, like how candles run out of wax. The point is, stars are reliable when they’re around—we use them as guideposts, after all. They are so far away, yet we can tell where we are in the world just by reading them.”_

“Then, wouldn’t it be more suitable to call the sky a map?” asked Revali, not at all bored or vexed with Link’s longwinded interpretation.

The swordsman sighed softly. _“Maybe. But that was just my opinion, which you asked for, by the way. No need to nitpick, you know.”_ Something that was a semblance of a grumpy pout tugged at Link’s mouth, but the expression didn’t last long, especially with Revali’s next words.

“Sure did,” confirmed the archer. “So, apparently, you interpret the sky as a map with an abundance of candles on it. Somehow, all I can imagine is you setting a map on fire because you thought it was a good idea to place a bunch of candles on it, totally neglecting the fact that most maps are made of flammable material.”

A sharp inhale got caught in Link’s throat as he whipped his head around to stare at Rito in outrage. _“You! Stop teasing me! I’m not dumb!”_

Though he was giving off a lighthearted air, Revali gave the Hylian a humorless look. “May I remind you which one of us decided to add some red chuchu jellies into a bathtub in order to, and I quote, ‘make my own mini hot spring?’ Just _look_ at what happened—”

 _“No one got hurt,”_ Link insisted in protest, his cheeks warm. His stony mask had easily been discarded when confronted by mortification.

Revali touched his temple with his wingtips as if a headache was building there. Exasperation saturated every nook and cranny of his voice as he said, “Link, you blew up the bathtub. I don’t know how or why, but forget making a damn hot spring, you invented your own superheated geyser—!”

 _“I told you to stop nagging me about that! I learned my lesson already, okay?!”_ After he signed that in a frenzy, Link grabbed Revali by his shoulders, shaking him in a childish fit of anger as payback for bringing up that embarrassing story of his. In retaliation, Revali shoved Link’s head back, throwing half-hearted snarks at him as the knight grunted and growled like an irritated bear. Like this, they were no different than a pair of rowdy children, where neither of them would back down when it came to mocking or blaming the other for trivial things.

Then it felt as if Link was freefalling languidly like a feather that had all the time in the world as it drifted _down, down, down_. His vision darkened briefly before tiny gem-like sparkles broke through the darkness, urging him back to the present. In the next intake of breath, Link had returned to his senses, remembering where he was and what he had seen. Like before, the stars winked at him, but almost as if they were welcoming him back.

“Link, are you okay? Your heartbeat and breathing got weird for a moment there. Hey, can you hear me? Link?”

Link turned his head to see the owner of that concerned voice.

Hovering right over him was the face belonging to the person Link had been yearning to see, a regal visage that he was utterly mesmerized by.

Cerulean blue eyes traced each feature with fondness—the large marigold beak, the angular jawline, the velvety navy feathers, and the charismatic emerald eyes. These features altogether made up one of Link’s favorite people.

The worry that furrowed the Rito’s forehead eased up gradually once he recognized the affection and joy that was reflected in a pair of vivid blue eyes.

Not bothering to get up from where he was laying on his bedroll, Link raised his wings to sign, _“Tell me, what are the stars to you?”_

An awed expression flickered across the archer’s face.

“Stars…are just candles in the night sky.”

Revali’s response was punctuated by a growing grin because he knew that the knight had been testing him—and he knew that he had answered the question right, as Link shared Revali’s grin with one of his own.

Revali lightly elbowed the knight. “So, you remember that, huh?”

Nodding, Link sat up and signed ecstatically. _“I also remember how to make a superheated geyser with red chuchu jellies and a bathtub!”_

The horror was clear in Revali’s voice as he said, practically rambling, “Oh, merciful Medli—Link, no. I forbid you! Don’t laugh, you poor excuse for a knight! I am _serious_. I swear, I’ll confiscate your entire chuchu jelly stash if I have to.”

Much like how the memory went, the two of them began to tussle like immature children after talking, but this time Link was the one fending himself as he snickered in mischief and batted away Revali’s grasping wings.

Link was sure of it now—that the past him had liked the Rito Champion as more than a friend.

And that the current him was falling for Revali all over again.

Or perhaps it was more accurate to say that his feelings had never really changed because, after being dormant for such a long time, it was only now that those feelings were beginning to resurface again, having been freed from the vault they had been locked in.

Whatever the case was, Link knew that he was going to live being who he wanted to be.

_I’ll strive to find happiness and make it my own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks—the scene that inspired the title. And it’s in Link’s POV, which I haven’t done in a while, but in this case, it had to be because there was another memory recovery scene.
> 
> Because I’ve delayed this for so long now, I was anxious to have this posted up pronto, but then I got sick and wrote about half of this while loopy on medicine and fatigue. So if my writing sounds weird, that's why. Also, I know this chapter was sweet and all, but may I remind you that we still got some more self-doubt/internal conflict coming up. Please don’t bite me. It won't be too much, I promise.
> 
> Btw, did you know that I spent 10 minutes wondering what shape those weird umbrella-like rock pillars in the Ridgeland area reminded me of? Guess what it was—a damn golf tee. Those are just giant golf tees. Why did this not cross my mind when I was playing the game?
> 
> Can't believe we're almost close to having our Champions reunite. Woohoo!
> 
> Pardon me for any writing mistakes, and thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	17. For Us, Our Long-Awaited Reunion

**Part 17 – For Us, Our Long-Awaited Reunion**

It wasn’t an overstatement to say that it was like a grand old affair to them once they reunited.

Being the leader of the entire project, Zelda had arrived at the castle ruins the earliest with Urbosa by her side—their trip there made into a quick one by using Vah Naboris as a means of transportation. The Sheikah clan members, under Lady Impa’s orders but in the meantime supervised by Purah, who would be working closely with the team on-site, had rendezvoused with the princess first so that they could prepare themselves to organize the volunteers, assign roles, and divvy up workload once people started to trickle in.

Barely a day later, while out doing some last-minute surveying of the soon-to-be construction area, Zelda and Urbosa had glanced up when a large, avian-shaped figure emerged from the clouds, descending low enough in altitude to the point that its carved features and faint blue veins could be seen with the naked eye. The two ladies had exchanged expectant looks as Vah Medoh roamed the skies above Central Hyrule, its presence signaling the two who were soon coming. As it were, they showed up within the hour, one riding on his horse, the other flying on his wings.

The moment Link jumped off of Epona, he was attacked by a joyous hug from his princess. Touching down, Revali received the same treatment from Zelda, much to his embarrassment.

“Ahem, yes, it’s wonderful to see you again, Princess Zelda,” Revali said as he awkwardly patted her back in return.

Thankfully, Zelda got the hint that her sudden and uncustomary display of affection was making the Rito a little uncomfortable, so she pulled away to let him get ahold of himself. But that meant it was Urbosa’s turn to greet him after she had done so with Link (whose sandy gold-blond hair was currently a bird’s nest after being ruffled without reservation). As Zelda giggled and helped Link fix his hair, Urbosa bumped her shoulder against Revali’s in a show of good humor and comradeship.

“Well, look at you,” commented the Gerudo, her blue-painted lips curving up into an approving smile. “All healthy and fit and— Do my eyes deceive me, or you’re taller than I remember?”

“It’s your eyes,” Revali tossed back in mock snippiness as he followed suit with her playful tone. “You’re probably at that age where you need spectacles.”

“As if, you cheeky punk.” Urbosa tried to sling an arm around Revali’s neck to cinch him into a headlock, but the Rito ducked, snickering a little as he evaded her attempt to get payback.

 _“Where are the others? Are they not here yet?”_ Link asked this before grabbing Epona’s reins to tow her away, Zelda leading him to the makeshift stables the Sheikah Clan members had put together for the time being by the outskirts of what was formerly Castle Town. Urbosa and Revali trailed behind them as they walked and chatted.

“Yes, Mipha and Daruk have yet to make it here,” confirmed Zelda. “I worry they may be late due to their Divine Beasts. Amongst the four, I heard that their machines aren’t operating as well as they used to.”

“From years of wear and neglect,” agreed Revali, taking a peek at his own Divine Beast flying above them. “And, of course, from this guy,” he added, jabbing a feathery thumb in Link’s direction. “Banged them up real good during his battles with the Blights.”

Link wrinkled his nose, now feeling a smidge contrite. _“Sorry. Didn’t have much of a choice.”_

“Don’t worry. At least the machines are up and running—that’s what matters more,” Urbosa interjected, patting the Hylian knight on the arm.

* * *

The following morning, they found out that Zelda’s assumption was right on the nose. Daruk, who was still clumsy with his control over Vah Rudania even after all this time, had the giant machine bumbling over onto the construction site on wobbly legs, which was quite the jarring sight to see when they were just finishing their breakfast. Though the Goron could claim that he was just rusty with his piloting, there was also the excuse that Rudania was the one that couldn’t execute its pilot’s commands as smoothly as before, the gears in its joints either jammed or dislocated. Thank Hylia that the vents and other thermoregulation mechanisms worked fine enough, or else it would’ve been difficult for even a Goron to handle Rudania back home on Death Mountain if it was sitting (steeping?) in a lava lake. All that heat trapped within the ancient machine would’ve been overkill.

Once Rudania came to a lurching stop and then flattened itself on its belly, two large, rotund figures leaped off the back of it, curling into balls as they made the drop down. _Boom! Bam!_ The Gorons smashed against the earth within the protective confines of their activated abilities, bouncing once before they expertly untucked their forms to land on their feet.

“Hi, Link!” Yunobo greeted first, delighted to see the Hylian again. Smiling, Link stepped forward to accept the young Goron’s hug.

“Daruk, my good friend and drinking buddy!” Urbosa crowed, vivacious as she strutted forward with a beam and wide-open arms. Hearty laughter erupted between the Gerudo and Goron Champions as they pounded each other’s backs while they embraced. Urbosa was one of the few people who certainly didn’t mind the strength behind a Goron’s back-breaking hugs and bruise-inducing shoulder slaps. 

Revali, however, was one of the few who _did_ mind.

“Oh, good Goddess—don’t snap me in half!” Revali grouched when it was his turn to suffer—ahem, to warmly receive the Goron’s friendly attention.

As prompted, Daruk released the inveterately snappy Rito, guffawing, “Hahaha, you’re the same as ever, featherduster!”

“I should be saying that to you,” Revali sighed as he fixed his scarf. “Tone down the strength, will you? I need these wings to fly.”

“You’re gonna have to keep reminding me, Revali,” said Daruk as he motioned Yunobo over to introduce the younger Goron to everyone. Yunobo was still a tad shy with strangers, but once he got over that initial barrier of first-time meetings, he warmed up to people in a jiffy.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Mipha was the last from their circle of friends to arrive. Like Daruk with Rudania, she had trouble maneuvering her Divine Beast since it was on the verge of malfunctioning, in which power outages would occur once in a while and thus would cause many delays during her journey here. As they watched Vah Ruta slowly but gradually approached the northernmost region of Hyrule Field in the distance using the river as a route, Link and the others put their heads together. They concluded that it would be best if Ruta was stationed nearby the moat so that there would be no need for Mipha to struggle any longer with moving her Divine Beast.

With that agreement in mind, Link and Revali were the ones who set out to tell Mipha this piece of news. Link dove into the waters of the moat, his body transforming into something scaly and yellow with fins and a large head just as he hit the water. Glancing down from his spot in the air, Revali saw Zora Link for the first time. Link effortlessly cut through the waters like any normal Zora as he swam, the very top of his bright yellow head visible from where it was kept just above the surface of the river. Revali had to admit that Link’s speed while swimming in his Zora form nearly matched his speed as he zipped through the air on his wings. In the end, it was Revali who reached Vah Ruta first. The master archer drifted down to inspect the Divine Beast, hovering above the center of its back.

“Mipha?” he called out. “You there? Hello?”

He heard some voices echoing from within the giant machine, so he drew closer to find the owner of those voices. At this time, Link had finally reached Vah Ruta and was currently boarding the Beast from the side, entering it from the deck he had used before. Meanwhile, Revali was lured toward the rear of the machine, where there were tall openings that served as windows across the length of it. Through those windows, Revali spotted two red figures standing beside the bulbous main control unit that was flashing a constant blue light. One of the figures had their palm pressed firmly against the panel.

“There you are,” said Revali as he swooped inside, startling the two Zora with his presence. The floor of this dome-shaped room was mostly filled with water, so he had to land right on the platform that held up the large terminal.

“Oh, Revali!” Mipha gasped. “I thought I heard your voice. Forgive me for not answering—I have to remain by the control panel to pilot Ruta. If I try to pilot it from afar, it won’t respond as accurately.”

Seeing how distressed she was, Revali hurried to calm her. “No need to explain. I—well, all of us—got the message when Daruk brought Rudania over. It looked like a fright as it moved, so we assumed that it was a similar case for you.”

Revali, Mipha, and that giant Zora who shared Mipha’s scale-color glanced up when they heard splashing noises on the opposite side of the room by the door—it was Link, who was still in his Zora form. The swordsman easily joined them on the platform by swimming through the pool. He accepted the helping hand that the Zora, whose name Revali did not know, extended to him to hop up onto the raised surface.

 _“Mipha, we all discussed earlier how it would be a good idea to have Ruta stationed by the moat, so you don’t have to drag it all the way there to the castle,”_ explained Link. _“If you think Ruta can’t make it there, then it’s fine to let Ruta rest on the land nearby.”_

Just as they thought, Mipha was glad for an alternative, the tension that pinched her features easing up somewhat. “Is that so? Then what a relief.” She gazed at Link and Revali beseechingly. “Do you mind pointing me in the right direction? Unfortunately, since I can’t be far from this spot, I’ve been using Sidon as my eyes for the entire trip. It was quite inconvenient.”

“No problem, princess. Being someone else’s eyes is what a Rito does best.” With that remark said, Revali swept out of the room and circled the air above the hindmost part of Ruta. Taking account of Ruta’s position, speed, and direction, Revali was able to guide Mipha down the route and to the correct spot by shouting instructions on how to adjust the Divine Beast. Link and Sidon helped out as well, peering through the windows to give Mipha tips here and there. It took some time, but eventually, Ruta climbed up onto land, which happened to be the western half of Hyrule Forest Park—the farthest place they could reach before Ruta spluttered and creaked to a stop, sounding more exhausted than its pilot.

“Finally here,” sighed Mipha, her head dipped tiredly. Sidon supported her weary form with a strong arm braced along her back. “Poor Ruta. I hope Director Purah can truly restore it to its former glory.” She patted the control panel sympathetically.

“Shall we alight and join the others?” asked Revali. The two newly arrived Zora nodded and grabbed their packs.

* * *

“Princess Zelda! Urbosa! Daruk! I am so happy to see all of you again!” The exhaustion that had worn down Mipha’s face seemed to be nonexistent now as she met up with her dear friends and comrades.

“And with your presence, that means the Champions are all here in one place—reunited at long last,” Zelda chimed in, clapping her hands in joy.

“Which means we’re having a celebratory feast tonight!” Urbosa exulted, pumping a fist. “Let’s eat and drink ourselves sick, you hear me?”

Daruk bellowed his agreement, Mipha giggled delicately behind her hand, and Link cringed. Revali, who noticed Link’s reaction, could practically hear the dismayed _oh Hylia no_ that was ringing through the Hylian’s mind at the moment. He grinned as he remembered one of the knight’s letters during his trip around Hyrule—Link had complained that Revali should’ve warned him how Urbosa went to absurd levels when it came to partying.

“I shall inform the cooks we have on hand to fix a worthy feast,” Zelda said compliantly, “though do restrain yourselves to a degree, alright?” Although she was addressing everyone, the princess was pointedly looking at Urbosa as she said this. There was no question that the one who had the power to tame the wild Gerudo could only be her.

At that entreaty, Urbosa gave a loose promise to mind her drinking and volume, but she wasn’t put out by the damper on her plans. Even so, give her a break—Urbosa knew how to read the situation. Instead of throwing a party that was lavish or topsy-turvy, she had planned to have a cozier one where her close friends could unwind and indulge themselves.

 _“Let’s all meet up with the others,”_ Link suggested, having taken Mipha’s pack from her to toss it over his shoulder. _“And show you where we set up camp.”_

Because the overall construction site consisted of Hyrule Castle and the neighboring Castle Town, the volunteers had taken up the space southeast of the area, which was close to the Sacred Ground Ruins, for their temporary living quarters. The total expanse of their interconnected campsites spanned along the road that touched the Romani Plains and Mabe Prairie. Additionally, the four Divine Beasts were now gathered here—Vah Medoh was roaming the skies above the ruins of Castle Town, Vah Naboris was standing tall as it loomed over the Sacred Ground’s altar, Vah Rudania was resting in the empty field neighboring the spot that had once been the watchtower, and Vah Ruta was deactivated as it sat slumped in Hyrule Forest Park.

“After I have rested a bit, I wish to examine each Champion to determine their health,” Mipha insisted as she and Sidon were escorted to their tent, which was naturally pitched near the tents belonging to the other Champions. “I’ve already done so with Daruk and Link when they visited the Domain, but still, I want to see all of your conditions for myself. Although I know many of you received the best treatment possible by your healers at home, it wouldn’t hurt if I performed some final treatment anyway.”

Urbosa fondly said, “You’re a saint, Mipha. How could I ever reject your goodwill? If you want to fuss over our wellbeing, then, by all means, go ahead. No one’s stopping you.”

“Let’s do the checkups after we have our feast then,” Revali advised. “First things first, you need to rest and then eat. It won’t do you much good if you can’t keep your focus straight when you’re examining us.”

Link signed to Sidon, _“Don’t let her impatience get to her. Make sure she doesn’t stay up.”_

Sidon nodded earnestly. “You can count on me, dear friend.”

Revali furrowed a brow at the Zora’s choice of words toward the Hylian knight. _A dear friend? This Zora must be one of the people Link helped out during his quest to save the kingdom. Hmm, where have I heard his name before? Sidon… Oh! Isn’t he Mipha’s brother? The one she mentioned who grew up all tall and strong?_

Now just realizing this connection, Revali was astounded. Though he knew that the Zora race had long lifespans and thus grew at a tremendously slow pace compared to the other races, the last time he had seen the Zora prince was sometime before the Calamity—it had been a short visit to the Domain when the Champions were picking up Mipha. Sidon had been a wee little thing back then with a pair of large, curious eyes and an oversized head fin, so seeing him the next time as this huge, muscular adult was an eye-opener. When Link and Mipha said that Sidon grew up, they meant it to every possible degree.

 _He’s so chummy with people,_ Revali complained privately to himself. _Doesn’t he understand the concept of personal space and indoor voices?_

Fortunately, after exchanging a few more words with Link and bowing his thanks to everyone, Sidon then ducked inside the tent to rest as well. This meant that Revali wouldn’t have to deal with another social butterfly added to their midst until a while later.

 _“Let’s go with Zelda to tell the cooks about having a feast,”_ Link proposed as everyone else drifted off to go about their own business for the time being. _“I want to help cook. And we also need to catch some game and fish to contribute something to the feast. Catching fish will be a cinch for me in my Zora form.”_

Revali inclined his head, accepting the idea. “Alright, then. You collect the fish, I’ll collect the game. I’ve been itching to use my bow for a while now anyway.”

Link smiled, the light in his azure eyes bright, genuine, and oh-so-precious. _“Can’t wait for dinner.”_

* * *

One boar, two deer, two goats, five foxes, ten fowls, about three dozen different fish, and several baskets filled with an assortment of vegetables and herbs.

Revali and Link had acquired a generous haul of meat for the Champions’ reunion feast, while others had gone to pick the greens. They had a lot of mouths to feed, after all, since it wasn’t just the Champions and their friends who were going to eat. Also taken into account were the cooks and the helping hands who were involved—most of them being Sheikah clan members.

Once all the main ingredients were gathered, Link had immediately cleaned himself up and then got busy in the communal kitchens. People who wandered by the kitchens, which was a mismatch of tents and chuckwagons, would catch sight of the cooks hard at work, cleaning the ingredients, skinning the animals, or chopping up vegetables. Soon enough, fragrant aromas wafted from the kitchens, inducing mouths to salivate and stomachs to rumble as pots simmered and pans sizzled. The most decadent and anticipated main course had to be the roasted boar, which was turning on a spit over an open firepit.

Of course, the Gorons and their special diet had not been forgotten. A few cooking assistants had obligingly prepared a proper Goron-styled meal according to Yunobo’s instructions—the rocks they roasted were the ones selected by the young Goron himself. The cooks had also gotten a treat from Yunobo at this time—they had received a large set of prized Goron spices as a flavor enhancer. Knowing how costly and valuable those spices were, Link had been beside himself with joy. Yunobo had been beyond flustered when the knight had showered him with excessive praise for his thoughtfulness.

It was well into the evening when everyone—the Champions, their friends, and their acquaintances—gathered around the mighty campfire that had been built in their designated party venue. Ringed around the campfire were handcrafted wooden tables, halved tree logs that served as benches, and a scattering of small braziers. A canopy had been set up to shelter the buffet and the attendants minding the food.

“And one last thing.” Urbosa gestured for the people carrying her presents to set those boxes down carefully by the buffet. “Can’t have a celebration without alcohol! Ta-da! The best brew the Gerudo can offer!”

People cheered when the Gerudo Champion cracked open the first crate and held up a bottle for everyone to see. “Enjoy, my good friends. This is my gift to you!” she gushed.

Daruk clapped loudly, elated. “Time to get this party underway! Let’s eat and be merry, everyone!”

“Hear, hear!” applauded everyone in response.

Before long, the buffet was crowded with people eager to nab a plate of delicious food. Naturally, out of respect, the Champions and Princess Zelda got first dibs on the best dishes, being nudged forward to the front of the line by their acquaintances.

“Oh my!” Zelda exclaimed once she had tasted her first bite. “The steak is succulent! Link, your cooking skills only improve more and more as the days go by.”

“Quite so,” agreed Mipha. “The Zora dishes are exquisite. It’s hard to believe you’ve only recently learned how to cut and prepare fish the way Zora do.”

“Indeed! Link is quite the fast learner!” Sidon exulted, fervently bobbing his head.

“Just wait till you try one of his Rito dishes,” Revali chipped in. “He mastered the flair of them, so you can hardly tell the difference between a recipe made by him or a Rito cook.”

Link scratched his cheek sheepishly. _“There’s no need for excessive praise, guys. I like cooking and sharing what I make, that’s all.”_

“Just make sure to learn how to properly grill a mean rock roast one day!” Daruk added after chomping down on his fourth. Sitting next to him was Yunobo, who was eating with a content smile on his face, though at a more measured pace to avoid choking, unlike his ancestor.

Link nodded. _“I will. Promise.”_

Urbosa swirled her goblet of wine before raising it toward the Hylian Champion. “Or try your hand at making spirits and wines.”

At this suggestion, Link looked wary, and even Zelda tutted softly, knowing what the former Gerudo Chief was aiming for.

 _“…I don’t think I can handle alcohol to that extent,”_ Link admitted and then cocked his head, contemplative. _“But if I do, then I’ll need people to drink it for me because it’s not like I’ll have all that alcohol for myself.”_

Urbosa grinned, her jade green eyes sparkling with a hidden agenda. “Precisely.”

Revali clicked his tongue. “How brazen, Urbosa. What kind of a friend are you to exploit someone for their skills?”

“A smart one,” Urbosa quipped, waggling her brows, and this witty comment made their circle erupt into laughter.

As the hour went by, the amount of food dwindled until only morsels were left, and the fires were reduced to half their original sizes. Faced with a mountain of dirty pots and plates and utensils, the cooks and their assistants excused themselves first to clean up. As such, since the main event was over, people slowly began drifting off in twos or threes, retiring for the night as they were drowsy from either having full bellies or from being sozzled. Plenty of them were still wide-awake, such as the Champions. Other than them were those who started an improvisatory music performance, set in motion when an old man unpacked his fiddle to play, running a bow back and forth across the strings to produce a relaxing but perky melody. Soon, other instrument players joined in, pulling out their hand drums, harmonicas, and flutes. They only knew a few folk songs, ones typically played during festivals and celebrations, but played them as renditions that better suited the tranquil mood of the night. The listeners enjoyed the music anyway for its gentleness and the nostalgic air it gave.

Meanwhile, Mipha was fulfilling her promise from earlier. Now that she was well-rested and replete, no one could stop her from fussing over them. Urbosa had been first since Mipha worried over her health the most after hearing how awful her wounds had been. Urbosa had already regained full use of her legs, no longer in need of a cane to assist her in walking, but it was clear that she wouldn’t be able to move with the same level of ferociousness and swiftness as she had done in her prime. Though this was the case, everyone knew not to wheedle her into retiring as a warrior. Urbosa could still fight—and damn well at that—just not as much as before. The same circumstances applied to Daruk, who had suffered major blows to his back on top of having a terrible chest injury. From here on out, he had to keep a constant eye on his fitness level, the bottom line being that he had to avoid overdoing things lest he strained himself.

In comparison, because they were much younger in regards to their race and therefore could bounce back quite fine, Revali, Link, and Mipha were more or less thoroughly healed, only troubled by some occasional aches to their previously damaged bones and intermittent bouts of psychological trauma that were mostly in the form of nightmares. Link had it the worst when it came to trauma, which was why Zelda and Mipha always stressed over his state of mental and emotional health, no matter how much the knight would brush it off. Revali was closely aware of this issue as well, recalling the times when Link would toss and turn in his sleep or suddenly jolt awake. However, the frequency of these night terrors and other moments of dark recollection had lessened during his stay at Rito Village. It may just be his opinion, but Revali liked to attribute this improvement to the warm and caring atmosphere of his hometown. Additionally, there was the fact that the people Link treasured had returned to life, a miracle that was the greatest pain reliever anyone could ever ask for.

Stretched out on the soft ground with his back propped up against a log, Revali nursed a goblet of wine while he glanced sideways to observe Mipha as she inspected Link and asked him questions. Part of his view was blocked by Sidon and his broad shoulders, the Zora prince engrossed by whatever Link and Mipha were exchanging between them. The three of them had their heads bent close together, their expressions cloaked in shadows. Once again, a pang of jealousy went through Revali, but this time, it wasn’t as overwhelming and didn’t last as long. The master archer was able to subdue that ache and its accompanying negative feelings by remembering something that would wash over him in a wave of comfort, hope, and rapture.

It was that other night when Link had resurfaced from wherever his mind had gone when immersed in a memory. The Hero of Hyrule had then stared up at him with a tender look that also had a playful light to it. Being stared at like that by his favorite pair of blue eyes had done weird things to Revali’s heart, making it flip and twist and quicken. These sensations only intensified further when Revali had figured out which memory Link had recovered when the swordsman had asked him, _Tell me, what are the stars to you?_

It happened to be one of his most treasured memories, something he found so distinct and beautiful as it contained all the tranquility, the understanding, the playfulness, and the solidarity he wanted between himself and Link. It was a time that had been the closest he had ever gotten to attaining his dream where he would no longer have to yearn, plead, or hope for the person who affected all of his senses and occupied his every thought.

Revali absentmindedly gazed at the night sky as he mulled over that moment, a faint smile gracing his beak as he replayed how ridiculous their little scuffle had been. Distracted, it took Revali a minute to notice that Link had shuffled over to plop down right next to him after finishing up with his examination. Every time the blond-haired knight voluntarily approached him or stayed near him, it never failed to make Revali’s heart flutter with indescribable warmth.

Urbosa was the one who remarked about their easygoing atmosphere first, saying in a mellow voice, “It’s something, isn’t it? Being able to unwind like this. When was the last time we got to enjoy our time sitting around a fire, underneath a clear, starry sky, with each other as company?”

“Too long ago, I’m afraid,” Mipha responded before giving a soft, wistful sigh. Sidon reached out to clasp one of her hands when he noticed that her voice had dipped slightly, glum by the thought. To wordlessly reassure him that she was fine, she turned her brother’s hand over and patted it. “But, yes, it does feel strange taking it easy like this since we hardly had the chance before.”

“Even now, after tonight, we’ll have our hands full again with reconstructing the kingdom,” Revali said as he glanced toward the direction that held the ruins of a once majestic castle and its booming capital. “And who knows what after that.”

Daruk made a noise of agreement. “Mm-hm. Whether it’s here or at home, there’s always something to do. Bludo wants me to take over as boss soon, says he’s eager to retire already.”

“I’m in a similar situation as well,” Mipha announced. “As of the late, my father has been in deep discussion with the council members. Ultimately, they came to the decision that the crown should be passed on to me rather than to Sidon.”

“As it was supposed to be,” Sidon gently but insistently pointed out. “That throne was never mine to begin with, and you are much more suited to be a ruler than I am, big sister.”

 _“I think both of you are equally suited to be rulers,”_ Link cut in before the two Zora siblings could get into an argument on who should be their father’s heir apparent. _“Either way, whoever wasn’t crowned can assist the other in governing anyway.”_

“Well said, Link,” Zelda approved, her emerald eyes meeting with Link’s azure ones in shared understanding and sympathy.

“If you ever need any advice from a friend about governing or the sort,” said Urbosa, “don’t be afraid to come to me. I am, after all, an advisor to a young ruler myself. Providing guidance is what I do best.” Sitting beside her was Zelda, who nodded in avid agreement as she was someone who received firsthand advice from the Gerudo Champion herself. Obviously, the Princess of Hyrule had turned to others for guidance since she was bereft of anyone else to educate her in the ways of administration. In truth, the ones she sought out for help were the people she trusted and relied on the most. Regardless of whether or not their assistance was welcome, there was no way Urbosa and Impa would let their beloved princess endeavor the hardship of becoming queen on her own.

Mipha expressed her thanks to the older lady as Daruk scratched his chest and rumbled, “What about you, Revali? What have you been up to that you didn’t mention in your letters?”

“Nothing as eminent as any of you,” Revali answered a touch haltingly as each word was dragged out with a hint of reticence. “I’ve been training with the Rito warriors and even helped craft some bows for them.”

 _“Revali impressed the village’s head bowyer with his carving skills and bow designs,”_ Link explained with a proud beam. Being bragged to the others by the knight made Revali cough self-consciously. So much for downplaying his activities. _“All the Rito warriors were begging to have one of his handmade bows. And when he wasn’t asked to oversee their training as an instructor, many of the Rito would request a match in order to gauge their level of marksmanship against him.”_

Daruk’s chuckling of “Sounds like good ol’ Revali!” was followed up by Zelda’s relieved admission of “I’m glad to hear that all of you were able to re-acclimate to your hometowns. I admit I was quite worried that it would be a…daunting and taxing ordeal for you all as it was for Link and I.”

The princess’s words dredged up the crippling concerns that had plagued them months prior. Revali felt his throat tightened up as his mind flashed back to those dreary, stifling days where he was surrounded by either strangers or loneliness. He had known what it meant to be as an outcast and a stray in his younger years, but none of that compared to how _removed_ he was from reality itself. The people he had grown up with were long gone, and his village, once expansive in size and buzzing with residents, had been reduced to a mere shadow of its original glory. This, of course, was the same case for the other Champions as well, the grief clearly written all over their faces.

Then a body quietly shifted closer so that a shoulder was pressing itself against Revali’s side. That very action dispersed the gloomy cloud that had enveloped the Rito. A small smile began to bloom across his face, the light returning to his eyes.

Because of one person, Revali had been able to make it through that tough phase in his life. Not only did that person reintroduce him to the world, but he had refreshed it, allowing for Revali to breathe and see and hear with amazing clarity and vividness.

Looking around, he saw that he wasn’t the only one being comforted by a friend or a family member. Zelda gently laid her head on Urbosa’s upper arm, Yunobo rubbed Daruk’s broad back, and Sidon wrapped a dependable arm around Mipha. Sighing softly, Revali leaned more into Link, knowing that the Hylian wouldn’t mind soaking up the warmth of his feathers.

Yes, it might’ve been a grand old affair for them, but still, there was a touch of solemnity to it—solemnity that was soon cleansed from their hearts by the love and care of their dear ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, GUYS! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M ALIVE. A thousand pardons for the long wait! I hardly had enough me time to sit down and write in peace, so only 200+ words were added to this chapter every other day until I got it done. *wipes sweaty forehead* Plus, because the holidays are coming up, I'll have less spare time than usual. Even now I'm doing some favors for relatives.
> 
> If this reunion chapter wasn't up to your expectations, I'm terribly sorry. As I said, I was distracted, so I couldn't focus on making it any grander or entertaining. But I got through the hard part of getting them back together at least. Phew. 😅
> 
> Come to think about it, I should mention that this fic is almost done, just a few more chapters plus the epilogue to go (because I don't wanna prolong things and never get around to finishing this), and then I'll be figuring out what to put for the extra scenes while also deciding on what other fics to write. 
> 
> Also, if you guys are interested, especially if you're a budding writer, I'll be gradually posting writing advice/motivations on my tumblr, so feel free to look through my stuff or drop me questions there.
> 
> As always, excuse me for any writing mistakes, and thanks for reading and for sticking around!
> 
> ~ Ronri_Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me!)


	18. For Either, A Hundred Years in The Making

**Part 18 – For Either, A Hundred Years in The Making**

Yesterday’s agenda had been centered around a celebratory theme. There were two reasons behind the feast and bonfire—not only did the bonfire feast commemorate the reunion of friends and wanderers of a lost kingdom, but it also motivated everyone about the grueling task that lay ahead of them with the reconstruction of their families’ ancestral homes.

Today’s agenda steered into a more business-like direction. After breakfast, everyone of importance gathered together in the pavilion tent that served as Purah’s on-site study to hold a discussion about the technology at their disposal. Leading the discussion were Purah and Zelda.

For order of business was the future regarding the Divine Beasts. The four pilots deliberated back and forth with the Sheikah researchers on the pros and cons of the ancient mechanical guardians, but ultimately, the final say of the matter laid in the hands of the pilots themselves. They put it to a vote—would the Beasts be deactivated or not?

Although each pilot knew how burdensome it was to keep the colossal machines in operation, as they demanded skilled technicians and constant maintenance, they knew it in their hearts that they could not forsake their partners.

Mipha answered first, unhesitant. “I must confess that it is a sincere wish of mine to have Ruta by my side, and that of the Zora, for however long as possible. Thus, I vote no in deactivating the Beasts.”

“You're not the only one who feels that way, Mipha,” Urbosa put in, having made up her mind prior to this meeting. “I vote no, as well. I admit that Naboris is a pride of mine.”

“Yeah, me, too!” Daruk exclaimed, beaming. “Rudania is my pal to the end!”

“My vote hardly matters if I’m the last to answer,” Revali said, waving a dismissive wing, “but yes, I share the same sentiment. Medoh still has some uses, after all.”

“Then, we’re all in agreement,” Urbosa said, pleased by the outcome. “We shall keep the Divine Beasts.”

Since the pilots revealed their desire to extend their custody over the Beasts, this prompted Purah to point out an obvious problem about the machines—they were in dire need of repair.

“Thanks to Link and some others, we regularly maintain a stock of spare parts, but to fix those bad boys, we’re going to need about ten times more our usual haul.” The Lab Director nudged her round spectacles back, a concerned look on her cherubic face. “What’s more, we need trained mechanics and the likes to do the actual fixing. But first things first, I need to assess each Beast to determine what needs to be repaired. I believe Ruta is the most urgent case, right?”

“Ruta is currently deactivated,” Mipha affirmed, solemn as she recalled her struggle with it. “If you wish, I can take you to it personally. Swimming will be quicker than walking.”

“Don’t mind if I do, princess. I’d appreciate it very much.” After accepting the offer, Purah turned her beseeching stare to the other pilots as a whole. “With how big they are, assessing each Beast will take me quite some time, so don’t get impatient, you hear me?”

“We understand,” Revali responded, bowing his head in gratitude. “You’re already doing so much for them anyway. We wouldn’t dare be impertinent.”

“Now, as for the last item on our agenda,” said Zelda as she stepped into the spotlight and waved for Symin to bring the trunk he was carrying to the table, “the Sheikah Slate replicas.”

From the corner of his vision, Revali noticed how Link perked up at the news. The swordsman leaned forward in anticipation, a sunny look in his sky bright eyes.

As Symin took out the Slates from the trunk and neatly arranged them on the table for everyone to see, Zelda explained, “A total of twelve replicas were made, their functions as close to the original as possible.”

“Except for the teleportation tool, unfortunately,” Purah cut in, sheepish as she used her pen to scratch her temple. “Couldn’t get that down, for some reason.”

“Other than that, the Slates have been optimized and will perform just fine,” Zelda finished. She glanced over to Link. “They need to be loaded with a few more key items, however. Link, if you would, they need to be programmed with the runes. As for the maps, completing them can be saved for another time.”

Link nodded, taking the original Sheikah Slate from Zelda to store the replicas in the spatial storage space. He signed, “ _Be back in a jiffy_ ,” before pressing something on the Slate’s screen. A few people gasped in astonishment when Link’s form dissolved into thread-like streaks of marvelous blue light. Right before their very eyes, Link was spirited away, the scattered light zipping through the air like a dance of frantic fireflies.

Daruk gaped. “Wow, seeing that in person sure is weird. I wonder how it feels to be warped like that.”

“Unpleasant and nauseating—at least, that is what Link told me in passing,” imparted the Hylian princess, a delicate half-smile flitting across her contemplative features. “According to him, being scattered into something incorporeal and then propelled through the air is a strange sensation. Though he assured me it wasn’t as terrible as it looked, I haven’t dared to try it yet.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing that the replicas can’t teleport,” added Revali, seeing how green some people were. “Not everyone has what it takes to stomach such an experience.”

While waiting for Link, Zelda and Purah used the time to select who would get the replicas. The five Champions were an obvious choice, and giving them a Slate was almost like a show of appreciation for all their hard work and devotion for taking up the Champion titles. After much deliberation, Sidon and Yunobo were assigned as temporary owners of a Slate as well. _So long that you’re sticking around, then you ought to work,_ was Purah’s reasoning. A few Sheikah researchers, such as Purah herself, were given a replica, which would assist them in repairing the Divine Beasts. Thus, the remaining two Slates were ownerless until trustworthy and reliable individuals could be found.

While everyone was being thoroughly educated about the Slates’ uses and how they would be applied in the reconstruction efforts, a shower of blue light flying in the distance caught Revali’s well-trained eye, visible from the tent where some drapes were drawn aside.

“Oh? That must be Link,” he announced to alert the others. He pointed in the direction of the Quarry Ruins. “Over there, is there a travel gate?”

“Ah, I believe it’s the Katah Chuki Shrine,” answered Symin, after wracking his brain for the name. “That’s the closest travel gate near us, but it’s still some ways away.”

“He’ll be here in no time,” Revali said, not at all daunted by the span of space between there to here. “That sort of distance is nothing for a Rito.”

True to his word, no more than fifteen minutes later, at top speed, Link showed up at the pavilion tent in a swish of feathers, the sunlight accentuating the brilliant hue of his maize-plumed coat quite exquisitely. Those who hadn’t seen Link in his Rito form were momentarily distracted, marveling at the knight’s appearance.

“What’s this? He strikes quite the figure in this form as well,” commented Urbosa, rubbing at her lower lip with a manicured finger as she scrutinized the knight from the top of his crest to the bottom of the curved claws.

The appreciative part of Revali’s brain wholeheartedly preened at Urbosa’s observant remark, naturally inciting Revali to gloat about how handsome and alluring Link was as a Rito compared to any of the villagers. That is, had he not caught himself the last second—clearing his throat just as he was about to shoot his mouth off—he would’ve foolishly exposed his feelings right there without any forethought.

 _Whoa, that was a close one,_ Revali thought, inwardly smacking himself upside the head for that near misstep.

“You should see Link in his Zora form,” Mipha said, looking smitten with her adoring gaze and fond smile. “He’s very adorable, if I do say so myself. All pretty scales and nimble limbs.”

“Goron Link is bigger than Hylian Link. Plus, he’s round and cute!” Daruk added, giving off the air of a proud parent who was zealously bragging about his kids to his same-age friends.

Urbosa laughed behind her hand. She found it funny how her fellow comrades were using words like ‘adorable’ and ‘cute’ to describe Link. Said knight was shifting in place awkwardly, obviously embarrassed by the childish treatment. Zelda, who was politely wearing a restrained smile of amusement, beckoned the knight over to retrieve the Slates from him.

“Then you’ll be taken aback by Gerudo Link,” said the Gerudo Champion, a sly grin playing on her lips. “Strong yet charming—you can hardly take your eyes off of him.”

Link pivoted away from Zelda and waved his hands wildly. “ _Please, stop! You’re teasing me more than you’re describing me!_ ”

“That’s the point!” Urbosa laughed.

Link was only appeased when he was given the best-performing Slate replica. Since the meeting was over, he suggested that they should start practicing with the devices as soon as possible.

* * *

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE AIMING!”

“I WAS! BUT THEN THE WIND MADE IT ROLL AWAY!”

“THE BOMB ROLLED AWAY BECAUSE IT LANDED ON AN INCLINE, YOU IDIOT!”

Frazzled from almost being caught in a blast from an exploding bomb courtesy of Daruk, Revali shook his head, his ears ringing. He brushed off some of the pulverized dirt that had plopped onto his feathers and tunic. When reaching up to inspect his plaits, he was disgruntled to find that specks of dirt had gotten wedged inside them; moreover, the plaited feathers were disheveled, so he would have to redo them soon. Urbosa was also in a similar state as him, looking as if she had rolled through a sandstorm, her hair windblown and looking less vibrant than usual with the spray of earthen dust that had gotten on it. Only Daruk seemed relatively clean. He wore soil the way Zora soaked up water. In other words, he looked no different than the boulder he was intent on reducing to fine particles.

Why did Revali get stuck with Daruk and Urbosa of all people? Worse yet, stuck with them while practicing with _bombs_.

 _Bombs aren’t the trickiest tool to use of the bunch,_ Link had mentioned before, _but one could get quite addicted to them._

Link had been right on the nose with that statement. Daruk couldn’t get enough of localized blasts done via remote detonation. _Boom! Boom!_

They might’ve gotten tone-deaf from all the explosions, hence their unreserved shouting from the span of space that separated them, half a field away. He was sure if any of the Hylian construction workers saw them now, they would think that the three Champions were bomb-loving maniacs who were out to get each other or something.

Finally deciding that she had had enough of the Goron’s shenanigans, Urbosa convinced Daruk to move elsewhere if he wanted to continue with his childish glee of blowing rocks apart. She also tried to remind the Goron to practice with the other runes as well, but all she got was a half-mindful affirmation as the other lumbered off. She sighed and rotated her neck, loosening the tension there.

Same as her, Revali sagged with relief as he watched Daruk go. Further out in the distance, he happened to catch sight of four figures, who all looked like miniaturized versions of themselves—a tiny Link, Mipha, Zelda, and Sidon. A patient Zelda was teaching Sidon about the Stasis Rune—it was more than just immobilizing objects in a state of suspended time, stressed the princess. The locked object could be propelled, like a pebble from a slingshot, so long that it collected kinetic energy before it was freed from the rune’s influence. From Revali’s perspective, it did seem silly to watch someone hammer at a stock-still object that didn’t budge no matter the force behind the strikes, but he understood the trick behind it at least.

However, the Zora prince’s aim was as horrible as Daruk’s—each of the cucco-sized rocks he batted at with a borrowed hammer would ricochet in the wrong direction. Despite the repeated failures, neither of the royal figures was deterred. Zelda continued to calmly advise the diligent Sidon on where to adjust his aimed attacks against the rocks.

Meanwhile, Link was coaching Mipha. They were using the Magnesis Rune, having found a metal hunk to practice on. Link was testing to see if Mipha could maneuver the object according to his directions. _Flip it upside down, turn it forty-five or ninety degrees, or level it horizontally,_ he would tell her. Then Link made his test harder: he had Mipha balance a round bomb on the metal piece like it was a plate, then had her carry it over to a designated spot before she would switch the runes to detonate the bomb.

Too busy studying Link from afar, Revali had let his guard down, and Urbosa used it as the perfect opportunity to sidle up to him and start a conversation in a teasing, knowing drawl.

“So, tell me, how was it?”

Revali immediately averted his gaze, acting as if he had been casually assessing everyone’s progress. “How was what?”

“You know, living with him.” Her head was tilted in an inquisitorial manner as she alluded to the undefined relationship between the Rito and Hylian Champions with a broad sweep of her hand. “Was it everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

Literally two seconds into the conversation and Revali’s jaw was set, his gaze flat as it was empty of humor. “You,” he demanded tersely, “cease with that suggestive tone of yours. And how is any of that your business?”

Urbosa feigned innocence. “Whatever do you mean? I was merely inquiring as a friend here. Aren’t we all friends?”

“A friend who likes to pry into sensitive private matters like a gossiping old hen,” Revali ground out with a tick to his brow as a devilish grin was slanted his way. The longer he was subjected to Urbosa’s infuriating astuteness, the more uncomfortable and tetchier he became.

Even in the past, Urbosa was like this. She had this annoying habit of observing everyone from the sidelines before she would snoop in close to pry more intimate details from her victims—ahem, her targets. As such, Revali had endeavored to stay clear of her inquisitive claws more than once, so curse him and his inattention for making a mistake today of all days, when the former Gerudo chief was rife with curiosity and thirst. He should have known that this was coming. After all, whether it came from written news or word-by-mouth, it probably had not escaped Urbosa’s notice that something was going on between the Rito archer and Hylian knight.

Trying to maintain an air of indifference, Revali picked at a loose thread from his scarf. “It’s not like that, okay? He only stayed to help me recover,” the Rito muttered in objection. “If we happened to get along, then so what? That’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Mm-hmm,” Urbosa hummed as she used her superior height, which was boosted by those accursed, weapon-like heels she wore, to hover over him. “Yes, you two certainly get along fine. Very _cozy_ , one would say.”

Her voice dipped slyly. “Or perhaps more than that, with the way you stare at him when you think he isn’t looking.”

Revali nearly choked, having been in the middle of inhaling slowly to brace himself for whatever surprise attack his comrade had at her disposal. “W-w-what are you—? _Urbosa_.”

“ _Revali_ ,” she tossed back, flippant, mimicking him in how he excruciatingly stressed the syllables of her name but with his own, “though many years have passed since we’ve last been together as one, I am not blind.” She sighed and shook her head once, her long and flowing vermillion mane brushing against her shoulders. Her voice lowered into sorrowful tones as she tried to reason with him. “Why do you do this to yourself? Every time you have a chance—”

“Don’t,” Revali interrupted, slanting a hard look at her, one that had a pained edge to it. “I know you mean well, but I…I can’t deal with any of your meddling, alright? You have no idea how difficult it is for me to even—” He broke off in his yammering when his throat closed up. Not like it mattered if he spoke anyway—he couldn’t keep his thoughts in line, as the pressure of the conversation had triggered a piercing headache. He raised a wing to pinch the central spot just above his eyes, trying to dull the pain somewhat, but the headache reverberated throughout his entire skull, throbbing wherever it ricocheted.

 _What am I supposed to do when all the parts of me war with one another?_ Revali wanted to say. _What I think, what I feel, what I say—none of them coincide._

Realizing that she was only bringing him more distress rather than dispelling it, Urbosa dropped her assertive front to slip into a more consoling role. She grasped Revali’s shoulder and squeezed it tenderly.

Then, the two of them glanced up when they heard Daruk holler at them. “Hey, what are you two doing all the way over there? Is something the matter?”

“Revali says his head is hurting,” Urbosa swiftly answered, raising her voice loud enough to be heard. Bless her for her quick thinking because Revali was too distraught to come up with an excuse right now. Then again, she was the one at fault for upsetting him; therefore, it was only proper that she made amends for her mistake. “Being around detonating bombs isn’t exactly helping, so he’s going to go turn in early for today.”

Urbosa had already nudged Revali to get a move on, wordlessly urging him to take his leave with the opportunity she had given him, as Daruk bellowed a few more sentences in response, one of them being “Sorry about the noise, Revali! Go rest up then!”

Numbly nodding his head, Revali trudged away, his expression growing darker and emptier with each step he took. He extended his wings and, with a burst of wind, flung himself into the air.

* * *

Let him be honest here—every time Link was chummy or affectionate or attentive with someone who wasn’t him, Revali _did_ bristle with jealousy, achingly so. But that flare of jealously would always be swiftly followed by a mudslide swell of shame.

These two emotions made up an endless cycle that ran circles in his heart—tides of frigidness dousing heat while roaring heat seared away at frigidness.

Some other emotions were also present, like trepidation when being blatantly reminded of Mipha’s undisguised feelings for Link. It felt like a cold, solid stone had dropped in his stomach, a sensation that was nauseating enough for bile to rise in the back of his throat.

He hated how visceral his feelings could get, and this acknowledgment, in turn, only doubled the severity of his self-loathing. Why wouldn’t he despise himself for being a total sham, for maintaining a pretense of always being in control when it was anything but. The truth was, underneath his fraudulence, he was being torn apart by the claws of agony and worry and helplessness. He was only saved from being completely shredded to unrecognizable pieces because of his conscience, which tried to reason with him to keep him resilient and vigilant, if not calm and forthright.

Alone and sheltered in his tent, Revali recalled how he told Link that he would figure out his future plans one day. He didn’t lie—he _had_ settled on the idea of being a bowyer and an informal archery coach, that he would hunt with the Rito warriors at times despite not officially joining their ranks, that he hoped to be the liaison between Hyrule Kingdom and Rito Village, that he might freely roam the lands if he couldn’t stand being in one region for too long.

Yet, he was tormented with how much that he wanted Link to be in his future all to himself. If he had to describe the feeling, it was near self-destructive desperation.

But wasn’t his dream, his desire, farfetched? Nigh impossible?

It was—it had to be because who could forget how other people also wanted Link tethered closely to their lives? Namely, Mipha.

It wasn’t fair—for either side of the story. Revali had Link in his company during his recovery, yes, but Mipha had known Link as a child. If he argued that he should get more time with Link for transparently stingy reasons, then Mipha could raise her own objection that Link only remembered snippets of their childhood. Any sympathetic soul would agree that the Zora princess had the right to rebuild the foundational blocks that made up her friendship with Link.

He was selfish, Revali was well-aware of this, and an integral part of him warned him that there was a limit to how selfish he could be without hurting the person who mattered most to him.

“You ought to leave them alone,” he muttered furiously to himself as he combed through the long, supple feathers of his crest, which he then crossed over each other with expert fingers to form a braid. “She deserves the chance to tell him her feelings. It’s been a hundred years in the making, for goodness’ sake. As a friend and comrade, you owe them that. Keeping him chained to your side is downright deplorable. You should be better than that, so prove it.”

Revali fastened his last braid with more force than necessary before dropping his wings and blowing out a rough exhale. He stared, forlorn, at the flickering fire of the tent’s lamp.

_Even though it’s been a hundred years for me, too._

Revali hastily shook off his gloom and schooled his expression when he heard careful footsteps approaching the tent. About a minute later, a familiar ponytailed figure ducked through the entryway’s flap, a tray of food balanced in a pair of gloved hands. Getting meals personally delivered to him by Link was a fixed norm for them now, so the Rito hardly put up a fuss anymore whenever he was pestered to eat. Blue eyes appraised Revali, running a worried look up and down the archer’s form, lingering the longest on his face.

“ _It’s suppertime, but you didn’t show up at the mess hall,_ ” Link said after he set the tray down on the small table next to the lamp, “ _so I brought you food. I heard from the others you got a headache. I borrowed some tea leaves from a Sheikah clansman and brewed it for you. It should alleviate the pain._ ” He motioned at the small teapot that had steam coming out of its spout.

Revali cleared his throat as he tried to empty his mind of his earlier worries. “That’s kind of you. Thank you.” He accepted the cup of tea Link dutifully poured for him. The brew smelled pungent and bitter despite the added sweetener, so Revali braced himself as he took a few tentative sips of the hot drink. Ugh, nasty.

Seeing that repulsed wince, Link firmly instructed, “ _Drink it. It’s good for you. It also helps with nausea and minor pain._ ” His mouth twitched as it curved into a small grin. “ _If you’re good, you can eat fruit as a treat._ ”

Revali harrumphed at that patronizing tone—Link had gotten _too_ used to being his personal caretaker. His gaze skated over to the items arranged on the tray. To his disappointment, there were no wildberries. Wildberries weren’t native around these parts, he knew, but his taste buds craved his favorite fruit regardless. Maybe he could request for Kaneli to ship him a basket on occasion.

Having shared a meal together many times already, the two of them fell into pleasant silence as they ate—Link had fixed them sandwiches to go along with the soup the cooks had made. Revali bravely gulped down more than three-fourths of the yucky tea from the pot before he could bear it no longer. Thankfully, the tea proved to be effective. His headache abated to a dull, bearable throb and the tension in his body had all but disappeared.

Now more relaxed, he could finally register his fatigue as a result. Revali was yawning as he helped clean up the dishes and sweep the floor. His movements were obviously lethargic by the time he stripped off his accessories and outerwear.

“Mmm, I’m bushed,” he groaned, which was evident in how listless his articulation was. Even now, he could barely muster the energy to wipe his body down with a moist towel. “Gonna hit the hammock early today.”

Link glanced up from where he was on his cot and fiddling with his Slate, his golden skin tinted blue from the screen’s light. The Hylian nodded, concern creasing his brows. “ _Yeah, you should. I’m not tired yet, so I’ll go chat with Zelda or Mipha until I am. I don’t want to bother you while you rest anyhow._ ”

Despite his drowsiness, Revali felt a tendril of suspicion and awareness ping through his mind. Link was such a quiet soul. Aside from when he had nightmares, he hardly bothered Revali whenever they shared the same quarters. So why was he insistent on leaving Revali alone this time around?

Then his mind flashed back to yesterday evening when Link had been engaged in deep conversation with the Zora siblings.

“Those little hush-hush chats you’ve been having with everyone else—is there something going on that I need to know about?” asked the master archer, then mentally slapped himself. He had been too late in holding back his tongue, dammit. He shouldn’t have phrased it like that. If Link heard the edge in his voice, the knight didn’t show it. Instead, Link seemed rather impatient or evasive as he shifted his feet, clearly on the verge of dashing out the tent to escape Revali’s attention. Again, this sort of behavior was weird for the swordsman.

Whatever the case was, Link quickly surrendered to his fired-up nerves and hopped to his feet, his Slate attached to his belt. Even though Revali stared at him with leery, probing eyes, the knight didn’t provide a clear answer. “ _It’s just…a side project, you could say. It’s nothing important. I’m gonna go now. Please take it easy, okay?_ ”

Bereft of his usual energy and focus, Revali knew that he would have no chance in making Link fess up, so he admitted defeat, sinking into his hammock with a tired sigh.

“Alright, then. Whatever your ‘side project’ is…I wish you all the best.”

_Even when it excludes me._

Taking that as his cue to leave, Link waved a hasty goodbye at him before darting out of the tent. The moment he was out of his sight, his footsteps quickened, and soon his presence was gone.

Earlier, to take away the bitter tang of that tea he had consumed, Revali had eaten sweet fruit.

But now, as he slouched into his hammock and squeezed his eyes shut, that bitterness had returned full-force, the sweetness from before forgotten.

And he knew that unpleasant taste would linger there on his tongue.

Because no fruit or sweet flavor would be able to conquer such bitter-tasting dejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING Y'ALL WAIT. 😫 Blame the holidays; the holiday season is just another word for 'distractions.' For my family, it also means birthdays after birthdays. Hope you guys enjoyed your holidays, btw! 
> 
> Reminder that this fic is nearing its end. Because I decided to cut out a lot of filler junk, the next update will be the last official chapter and following that will be a separate, short epilogue! (Fingers crossed that I won't go back on my words, lol.) So, hallelujah! Soon, we'll be done with all this sad moping and misguided doubting for good!
> 
> Honestly, I can’t wait to work on fics for other fandoms. *rubs hands* I've been plagued by plot bunnies as of the late. So many ideas, yet too much for one person to handle. We’ll see which fic idea prevails in the end.
> 
> Thank you for waiting and sticking around to read my pitiful writing. Any writing mistakes were mine.
> 
> ~ Ronri Majesty
> 
> (Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to support or find out more about me! 
> 
> If any of you have minor concerns or whatnot when it comes to writing/editing, feel free to shoot me a question there. I encourage shared learning experience between novice writers!)


	19. For Us, A Liftoff of Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest chapter yet. Seems fitting, since it’s the last main chapter.
> 
> Revali is such a drama queen. Link is a precious baby.
> 
> Onward to the confession we go! ε===(っ≧ω≦)っ

**Part 19 – For Us, A Liftoff of Our Love**

“I’m glad to be of help. You can count on me anytime.”

“I’m gu—glad to be of h-help. You can c-count on me a-anytime.”

“The sun’s coming down. Dinner must be soon.”

“The—the sun’s c-coming down. Dinner muz—must be soon.”

“I can see the peak from here. Let’s climb up this way.”

“I can shi—see the peak f-from here. Let’s cl-climb up this way.”

Yunobo beamed at Link, who was sitting cross-legged next to him on the ground. “There you go, brother! That was almost perfect! You’ve gotten so much better at talking since you started practicing with us, by leaps and bounds. Soon enough, you won’t be stuttering anymore.”

“I’ll take your w-word for it,” Link accepted demurely, vocalizing it as well as signing it, just in case his articulation was too indistinguishable, for he consciously kept his voice tentatively low in pitch. Hesitating like that only backfired on him, as many phonemes had subtle yet precise sounds to them, so he would often trip himself up and wind up garbling. It was one thing to know how the sounds were pronounced, but another to actually shape the words with his untrained tongue.

Link was currently spending his short midday break with Yunobo, one of his speech-practicing partners. His partners were evenly split up on how they did their vocal exercises with him: Zelda and Mipha, in a systematic manner, would coach him and correct his articulation, whereas Sidon and Yunobo had a more carefree style to it, spouting out sentences for him to reiterate or questions for him to answer.

It was not as if Link had suddenly dived into the process of speaking again. Not at all. He had already strengthened his vocal muscles, courtesy of Kass, who had started this endeavor with him as his first confidante months ago. It had been a painstaking experience, but it all worked out in the end. To warm up his voice, Kass had Link hum or sing songs at his own pace—something that had become a habit of his now. Though done in a soft voice out of guardedness, Link would absently break out into a folk song—typically a Rito one that Kass had taught him—and enjoy the music he could hear playing in his head while he verbally followed along. Slowly and steadily, the Hylian had regained the use of his long-neglected voice.

Him speaking again—this was a secret, though. The Hylian Champion had to emphasize it many times to Sidon and Yunobo, the ones most likely to let it slip, that they had to exercise absolute discretion with their practice sessions. He didn’t want Revali to catch wind of it.

Because it was supposed to be a surprise. Link couldn’t wait to speak to the Rito and give him a shock. Not to be childish about it, but Link would get all giddy just thinking about the dumbfounded look that would scrunch up Revali’s face. It would be worth it in the end.

Many days have passed since the official commencement of their reconstruction project. Everyone present had been assigned their roles and thoroughly briefed on their objectives. The magnitude of their rebuilding efforts was nothing small, so every bit of manpower was needed to make a difference in what they were doing.

Before taking a break, Link and Yunobo had been one of many volunteers out there demolishing structures, carting away rubble for disposal, and wheeling in materials needed by the construction team. It was a fair start to their rebuilding efforts, Zelda had observed, relieved and satisfied.

Their break was interrupted when a man called out to them, jogging up to their resting spot.

“What’s up?” asked Yunobo.

“We got a message from the supply search party,” huffed the man. “It says they found a nice cache of ores in Mount Daphnes and would like help from a Goron to mine them.”

Link and Yunobo exchanged a look. Between the two of them, Link was faster when it came to traveling, whereas Yunobo’s strength and endurance would be better off here, where he would do the heavy-lifting for the Hylian construction workers. Understanding this, the knight rose to his feet, dusting off his pants as the young Goron merrily sent him off with a merry “Have fun mining!”

* * *

Flying in his Rito form, but in no rush to get to his destination, Link made it to the Passeri Greenbelt less than an hour later, and from there, he spotted the Central Tower first before gazing past it to see the summit of Mount Daphnes. Stopping by the tower to update his Slate’s map was a passing thought of his, one that he dropped when he reminded himself that the supply team was waiting for him.

Link spent a short while surveying the area from above until he located the party—someone had been mindful enough to mark their location with a plain blue flag. As he made his descent, a few Hylians noticed him. They approached him, about to greet him and report to him their findings, but they abruptly stopped short, gawking when their Champion transformed before their very eyes in an astounding transition. He went from being a slender avian creature to a large, round mountain dweller.

Like most Gorons, Link had pale gold skin of a rock-like texture, his legs ridiculously small in contrast to his spindly arms. He had stiff tufts of wheat blond hair sprouting from his head and an ivory shell-like crust covering his backside.

Just when Link was gesturing at someone to give him a hammer to borrow, the distinct buffet of large wings caught his attention. He swiveled around to see Revali leisurely coming down for a landing.

“Oh my blue skies and snowy peaks.” The hint of hilarity in the sudden utterance had Link looking up warily to gauge the Rito archer’s expression. Revali looked flummoxed as he was amused. “You _are_ round. And so incredibly out of proportion.”

Link rolled his eyes. “ _Yes, round, like any other Goron. Obviously._ ” He accepted the hammer someone passed over to him, swinging it up to rest it atop his shoulder. Then he lumbered up the mountain, heading toward the mining team. Behind him, he heard a choked inhale, then a wheezed remark of “I can’t believe my eyes—he’s _waddling_ , for heaven’s sake.”

Choosing to be the mature one, Link ignored the comment in favor of focusing on the task at hand here. (Besides, Revali had to get all the giggles out sooner or later. Might as well do it now, he reasoned.) Tucked away within the slopes and crevices of the mountain were protruding wedges of ore deposits. Several men were already hard at work, driving their picks and hammers down against the mounds, but with each downswing, the most that they could do was score or dent the rock. Stepping up to a free spot, Link immediately got to work as well. _Wham!_ In a single swing, he smashed apart one stone outcrop like it was a twig. The sound of splintering stone was clamorous, people jumping as earthen clods and chunks of ores were flung a short distance away, scattering onto the ground. Just like this, Link would speed up their mining efforts by a tremendous rate.

“Nice.” Bending down, Revali picked up a sapphire to observe it. Then, from his belt, he unlatched his Slate, which he used to absorb the sapphire. The device’s storage matrix was an exceedingly convenient tool for the supply search party as they roamed the lands to gather resources; it made for easy transportation, which was why Revali, a Slate-owner, had been assigned to the group.

After extracting an ample assortment of shiny sapphires, topazes, flint, and some large chunks of hard stone from the mountain, they were interrupted amidst collecting everything when a watchman from a few levels below hollered up at them urgently. The ruckus from their mining activity must’ve disturbed the Stone Talus that had been lurking nearby. The stone monster was slowly coming their way, its advance a gradual thing due to its bulky physique. It had to be stopped as early as possible—fighting here this high up the mountain was inadvisable, especially since many of the Hylians were not true warriors.

As for the two warriors who were present, one was gleeful.

 _Jackpot._ It wasn’t every day that your bounty doubled itself and practically fell in your lap, so Link was eager to reap the benefits before the chance slipped away.

“Don’t worry. I can handle the Talus,” Revali was reassuring the group while Link had tottered away to examine the layout of the land, his mind having switched into battle mode. “In the meantime, just gather all the materials into a pile. I’ll store them away after.”

But before the master archer could take off to meet the Talus, the knight hastily motioned at him to wait and listen. Link wanted to try out a tactic he had seen Daruk and Yunobo do once during his visit to the Eldin region.

Revali sighed after being filled in on the plan, one that would make the Talus and the minerals it possessed easy pickings. “Typical Goron style—brash and boisterous. But I do see its merits. Alright, let’s do this.”

* * *

Once again, Revali was awfully reminded of the depths of Link’s adaptability and resourcefulness. The way the Hylian Champion utilized his shapeshifting ability and combined it with his fighting prowess was nothing short of extraordinary. And this plan only accentuated that fact more.

While Link patiently waited at the top of an incline, Revali baited the Talus over to the bottommost area. Being airborne gave the Rito plenty of advantages when against a grounded opponent, like avoiding injuries. It was insulting of him to do so, but he dodged the Talus’s close-range punches and thrown projectiles with a lazy sort of attitude to him. Meanwhile, in retaliation, he would shoot arrow after arrow at the monster, hitting its weak spot. However, earlier, Link told him to conserve his arrows for later. Thus, the Rito archer only did enough to irritate the Talus, drawing it closer to the designated spot, and once the Talus was there, Revali hovered above it teasingly to distract it.

Distracting it from the rumble of a Goron as he rolled down the incline, barreling straight for it.

Killing the monster—it was over pretty quick. There was a loud noise when a rock-hard body crashed into an equally harder one. The collision had blown the Talus back by a dozen of meters, lumps of rock, dirt, and ores spraying everywhere. Revali and Link, like vultures predatorily locked on to the vulnerable state of their prey, immediately spied the Talus’s exposed weak spot as it wriggled helplessly on the ground, its limbs destroyed. In one blink to the next, a volley of Ice Arrows struck the monster, momentarily freezing it to give Link enough time to roll up to it and then barrage it with heavy attacks, using a Soldier’s Claymore he had retrieved from his Slate. The Talus shuddered convulsively one last time before it went limp; it began to crumble right away, chunks of precious minerals spilling out from the cracks in its body as it did.

Link’s figure shrunk as he shed his Goron body for his Hylian one, his clothes re-materializing magically to cover his slender physique and sun-kissed skin.

“ _Today’s a lucky day—a rich day,_ ” he signed as he discarded his damaged Claymore and eyed their loot appreciatively. Revali could practically hear the sing-song tone to his words. “ _We’ll be able to generate enough rupees to last us a little longer, and I’m sure the architects will love to include some of these gems in their designs._ ”

Link wasted no time in storing the valuables away into his Slate. Once that was done, they returned to the mining team waiting for them up the slope. The volunteers had already packed up their tools, so all that was left was to store away their mined goods, and then they could depart.

While escorting the Hylians back to their campsite as guards, Revali fell into step with Link.

“Your crazy spur-of-the-moment plans notwithstanding, we still make quite the team when we fight,” Revali threw out there casually, and Link quirked a smile.

“ _Doesn’t matter which form I’m in, right? We’re pretty much unstoppable,_ ” Link said, peering up at him with a mixed look of adoring expectation and shy deference.

Believe it or not, this had to be the first time they’ve had a normal conversation between them since they started working, as they were split up into their respective groups that handled different responsibilities. One also had to consider how busy Link was—the busiest amongst their laborers and the most prized unless someone could outdo his shapeshifting ability and expertise in using the Slate’s runes. The two of them did see each other the most in their shared quarters when retiring for the day, but usually, they went straight to bed, too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. Revali had pretty much let go of the bitterness he had felt when Link had avoided him all those days ago. As for Link’s secret _side project_ , it would come out one way or another—Revali was sure of it.

The Rito archer nodded, mockingly solemn. “Right you are. We’re a true terror to witness. People run for the hills the moment they see us, fearing that you’ll squash them like little bugs under the mightiness of your Goron rear. Or perhaps they fear that you’ll take a ferocious bite at them with those sharp little Zora teeth of yours.”

He expected the whack to his shoulder but did not dodge it, knowing that there was no true anger or force behind it. Link scowled at him, but it looked so much like a pout that Revali inwardly grinned to himself.

* * *

Since work had wrapped up early today—thanks to Link and his Goron brawn—Revali wasn’t as tired when he ducked inside his tent after eating dinner. He decided to go through the stack of mail he had received from the courier earlier, starting with the letters he got from the chicks, which never failed to amuse him. The long stretch of parchment he got from Kass’s daughters was covered in doodles and had some scribbled lines of music notes. He tested those notes, humming them as he moved on to another shared letter—this one by Molli and Tulin. Molli eagerly inquired about the Champions, while Tulin was more curious about the environment of Central Hyrule. Ah, looks like the little ones will need an in-depth reply.

Just as he was reading the missives he received from the Rito warriors he had trained with, Link slipped into the tent, his hair flat and damp and free from its usual ponytail. A towel hung around his neck, and hitched up against his hip was a basket of clean clothes. Revali could smell a fresh scent—a lovely blend of a gentle flowery soap mixed with crisp river water—coming off of him. Putting all these factors together, the Rito guessed that Link must’ve gone out to wash his clothes and then took a bath afterward.

“ _Feels nice to wind down, huh?_ ” Link asked after he hung up his clothes along the line they had set up for their laundry. Now, he was drying his hair, squeezing the last bit of moisture out from the sandy gold strands with his towel. “ _I should catch up on my mail, too._ ”

“You can borrow my things since I already have them out,” Revali offered, gesturing at the small table where his stationery, inkwell, and set of quill pens were laid out. Link thanked him before sitting down on the stool next to the table to read his letters. It was tranquil as they passed time like this.

Eventually, Revali was the first to finish, wrapping up his replies and setting them aside. He settled into his hammock, staring at Link from the corner of his vision as he hummed the little melodies Kass’s daughters had jotted down for him.

“What?” he asked, puzzled when Link blinked at him, looking startled all of a sudden.

The Hylian’s brows were scrunched together, but they smoothed out before long after he concluded something in the privacy of his mind. It was hard to tell in the orange glow of the tent’s lamp, but his cheeks were faintly pink. “ _…Nothing. Didn’t know you were musically inclined._ ”

Revali snorted. “I’m a Rito. How could I not be musically inclined?”

Link wrinkled his nose. “ _Even if you are, that doesn’t mean you’re any good at it._ ”

“Oh, please,” scoffed the Rito Champion, “give me a fiddle or a lyre any day. I’ll prove you wrong.”

Though they were bantering, Link seemed to consider that challenge. “ _I’d like to hear you play one day. I’ll hold you to that._ ” And Revali had to pretend that he was trying to make himself comfortable in his hammock because his feathers were beginning to fluff up.

Done writing his replies, Link tidied up the table and then plopped down onto his cot, taking out his Slate to fiddle with it. Sleep was something the two of them should’ve considered by now because their work schedules required them to wake up early to toil for as long as possible while the sun was still up. But, for some reason, Link was a bit restless tonight. At first, Revali thought that if he waited long enough, the knight would succumb to languidness and doze off, yet nearly an hour passed, the Hylian looking no less drowsy than before.

Thus, the urge to do something about it eclipsed the idea of waiting it out. Revali purposefully exhaled a gusty sigh tinged with false irritability.

“Put that down and go to sleep already, you restless cricket,” he admonished, shooting the other a displeased glare, which was barely visible in the lamp’s fading firelight. “Didn’t you say you were going to help collect timber tomorrow? How will you do that if you’re dead on your feet, hm? You’re just asking for trouble, mister, like asking for a _tree_ fall on top of you.”

He made a triumphant noise under his breath when a contrite Link set his Slate down and then readjusted his blanket over himself. It was apparent that he wouldn’t be able to nod off just yet, so Revali decided to go the extra mile by performing another act of kindness. After sifting through his memories, Revali began to hum a sweet, comforting tune—a melody Link had hummed to him so many years ago when Revali had injured his shoulder in a fight with a rock-throwing Hinox. To be honest, he was surprised that he actually remembered the little tune since he had been terribly preoccupied at the time. Preoccupied because he had been grumbling and fuming about being grounded, a disgraceful predicament for him.

And because his head had been pillowed on Link’s lap when his shoulder was being treated.

His diversion to lull Link was a success. A soft, drowsy look overtook the Hylian’s pensive expression. Golden lashes fluttered once, twice, and a third time before a pair of eyelids finally surrendered, dropping closed. Revali, still humming softly and carefully, smiled in satisfaction, and because of his good mood, he added a few words to the song as improvised lyrics.

“Rest well, dear one. Have nothing but sweet dreams…”

* * *

More days came and went, each one filled with work from dawn to dusk. Not many mishaps happened—thank the Goddesses—though when they did, Link and his friends were more than capable of handling the situation. The most recent example had to be last week when he and his timber collecting team had encountered a Lynel. Link had been in a tight spot trying to singlehandedly protect the terrified volunteers as they scrambled for safety while he kept the monster distracted. He had almost gotten a blow to the head if Revali hadn’t shown up on time, the Rito archer having heard the blare of the emergency horn in the distance. Together, they had fended off the Lynel long enough for Daruk to make a grand appearance, the Goron Champion unceremoniously careening onto the scene and using the Boulder Breaker to smash the Lynel into an unrecognizable carcass.

A silly, ecstatic smile upturned his lips as he recalled how frantic and worried Revali had been once the battle had finished. The Rito had fussed over him, checking for injuries while he groused about how stupid and reckless it was for him to mount a rampaging Lynel like a horse just to attack it from behind. Though he should be ashamed, Link had enjoyed the archer’s attention—he _basked_ in it.

Oh, Hylia, he was in so deep for that _grumpy on the outside but caring on the inside_ birdbrain.

“Link? Did you hear what I said? Oh, dear, you’re daydreaming again, aren’t you?”

“Hm?” Spaced-out, Link was reeled back to the present when a pretty, red-scaled face invaded his field of vision. Blinking vacantly, it took him a few more moments to gather his wits together, and a wave of embarrassment flooded through him at the amused look Mipha was giving him. “S-sorry,” he stammered out hastily, sitting up straighter and fumbling with his signs as he did with his mouth. “Didn’t m-mean to ignore you. Just l-lost in thought.”

Mipha’s smile was reassuring as she patted his knee. “It’s alright, Link. We’ve been practicing for a while now. A break seems prudent.”

Link was currently spending his evening downtime with Mipha since it was her turn to be his speech partner this time around. They had slipped away from the mess hall and found a raised level of land to sit on, a borrowed lantern resting next to them, though there was plenty of moonlight to illuminate their surroundings.

Much like the others, Mipha had complimented him on his progress in speaking. His pronunciation and intonation were no different than a normal person’s, she asserted. Soon, he wouldn’t need their help anymore.

The Zora princess cleared her throat lightly, more to bolster herself than to actually ease anything from her windpipe or to get his attention. Link tilted his head, peering at her curiously as she tentatively voiced whatever was on her mind.

“This may be…untimely and impulsive of me to do, but…I have something to confess.” A hesitant, thoughtful pause, then Mipha added, “Several things, actually, and they are all connected to each other.”

The solemnity showed in her gaze as it did in her voice, so Link carefully fixed his expression into something that was receptive but mild and adjusted his posture so that he was completely facing her, giving her his undivided attention.

For a brief moment, Mipha balked at how quick he was to gauge the gravity of the situation and had prepared himself to listen to her. Against her wishes, a blush bloomed across her face. She vainly tried to hide it behind her hand as she mistakenly basked in the fact that the center of his sincerity and kindness and attention was none other than her. Link’s brows drew together, puzzled as he studied her, wondering why her poise was slipping but knowing it was best not to ask lest she got sidetracked.

When his childhood friend finally did gather her bearings together, Link was taken aback by the first thing she confessed to him.

“I’ve loved you for a long time now, Link, probably since before you were knighted—the last time we saw each other as friends rather than as warriors.” She cradled her hands atop her lap, her fingers twitching anxiously as they always did when there was a wound she so dearly wanted to heal, but the patient had declined the touch of her Grace. “I know you know of my feelings, and perhaps the depths of them. After all, how could I have been subtle when the proof of my attachment is so plainly evident in that armor I made for you? The armor, however, was supposed to remain a secret. Truth be told, I was not sure if I was ever going to muster up the courage to give it to you. So, yes, I wanted it to be a secret for good.” She shook her head sadly. “Alas, destiny decided to intervene—you received the armor and all that it symbolizes from my family. You learned of my hopes and adoration, but not from _me_.”

As she lamented, a dark cast washed over Mipha’s features, and despite the shock he received from her confession, Link hated that dim expression because it spoiled her sweet aura. He lifted his hands to console her, but she reached out to stop him, firmly saying, “Please, Link. Let me finish. If I don’t come clean now, I fear I may never have the chance or courage to do so again in the future.”

Link deflated, but the worry that was crawling up his insides did not settle. He knew that the feeling was leaking into his eyes because Mipha studiously avoided his gaze.

“As to why I did not dare to confess to you sooner—there is more to it than you know,” continued the Zora princess. “Believe me when I say it’s not because I felt inadequate or undeserving when it came to my love for you. It’s because…I realized that I wasn’t the only one.”

Link became very still, coldness creeping into his veins as warmth swelled inside his chest.

Mipha drew in a long, deep exhale. She took care of each word that left her lips as she reflected out loud, “It is not my place to compare how much they care for you as I do, but I do know that they care for you dearly, immensely, in a way that they could not for anyone else. This person…” Her gaze flitted up to his astounded one. The apprehension melted from her brilliant butterscotch gold eyes as they were instead filled with affection and sympathy. “…their regard for you, their ardor and devotion and candidness—I was blown away by it all. Their connection to you was…perfect. The way you responded to them as they responded to you—it was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.”

While Mipha described that person’s _feelings_ for _him_ , Link had gotten hotter than he was cold, feeling as if his face was on fire, his heart dancing to a frenzied tempo. Enlightened by a new perspective of their relationship, he grew dizzy just thinking about how _that person_ acted around him.

At the same time, a part of him wept mournfully for Mipha, his childhood friend and the guardian angel who never let him down. Regrets that were destined to be his one day finally crashed down on him, a painful future that was now his painful present. He resented himself for being so blind and withdrawn, for being the source of sorrow to someone precious to him.

A dainty red hand cupped his face, urging him to lift his conflicted gaze. He saw the glistening of tears in those honey gold eyes, but behind that faint sheen of moisture was conviction and respect and strength.

“What I am mean to say is…I am letting go, Link. I realize that I am not the one who holds the most precious part of your heart. And for that reason, I should not overstep my boundaries. You can choose who you want to choose, be with who you want to be with, but a true bond is one that _flourishes_ —when the person you reach out to also does the same. That is what I believe, at least.” When a choked sound left him, she gently shushed him, saying, “Please do not misunderstand—I am not leaving you. No, silly, I am merely drawing back. It would be terrible of me to intrude where I don’t belong.”

She smiled at him, but it was a tremulous, delicate thing that twisted a rusty knife into his heart. Much like a woeful child, Link sniveled and whined, leaning into the hand gently cradling his cheek despite how _he_ should be the one giving comfort, not the other way around. Damn it all. Why was he so weak and helpless in the moments where all he wanted was to be strong and encouraging?

Sensing his distress, Mipha sighed and then tilted her face closer. Intimate like this, her heartening tone was ever so more compelling as she told him, “During our lifetimes, we accumulate all sorts of ailments upon ourselves, but so long that we breathe, we will heal from those wounds one day. Heartbreak is no different, Link. My heart will heal.”

She caressed the soft arch of his cheekbone, her smile becoming less fragile and more spirited with hope.

“Whether it’s for _you_ , for _him_ , or for any of our friends, I only wish for the best. Sincerely.”

* * *

Looking back at the time, Revali should’ve been patient for just another five minutes, and that way, he would’ve avoided such a near-catastrophic confession that changed his entire life in all the worst and best ways. In his dreams, he had imagined more of private and soothing development that led up to the moment where he and Link would bare their hearts to each other and less of a harrowing, spontaneous turning point.

But he got what he got.

And him being a curious, impatient, jealous fool was to blame for this misstep because he noticed how both Link _and_ Mipha had disappeared quite early during suppertime. When he had asked around for Link’s whereabouts, his friends and acquaintances had given him vague responses. Suspicion curled in the back of his mind at how shifty Prince Sidon and Yunobo had behaved at his probing, that out of everyone, they had clearly lied to him on purpose.

Realizing that, an ugly, riotous feeling had churned low in his gut. His body moving before his mind could react, Revali had already stalked off to track down Link. _Please, please, please_ —the same word had hammered incessantly inside his head as he frantically searched the outskirts of the camping grounds, the only area where people—or, in this case, _two_ people—could’ve gone out to for privacy.

_Please, please, please don’t be what I think it is…!_

Although it felt like forever, the Rito finally found them, having spotted the fiery glow of their lantern from afar. Unwittingly, he rushed over to them, only to lurch into a standstill when he realized what sort of position they were in. He ceased to breathe.

How could he breathe when all he could see was the sight of the Zora princess tenderly touching the cheek of the person he loved? Hardly a hairsbreadth of space separated their faces, their eyes locked together.

They were about to kiss. What else could it be?

But his presence had ruined it—Mipha spotted him first. She flinched, her eyes wide as she pulled away from Link and dropped her hand, gasping loudly, “ _Revali_?”

At his name, Link whipped around, horror written all over his face, practically mirroring Revali’s own expression.

Overwhelmed with panic and anguish, Revali did the only thing he could think of doing when caught snooping: he stormed off, launching himself into the air.

The instant he took off, so did Link, but only because Mipha had nudged him forward urgently, snapping him out of his shock. Thus, the Hylian chased after the fleeing archer without a second thought, but Revali was too fast of a flyer, so Link phased into his Rito form just to catch up, beating his wings furiously.

From behind, Revali could hear Link’s vehement wing beats. A loud “REVALI!” was all the warning he got before he was bodily tackled, wings squeezing his midriff for dear life. His mind in total disarray, the Rito Champion barely managed to cushion their crash-landing, stretching out his wings last-minute to glide. They tumbled onto a field of wild grass in a mess of feathers and limbs.

“Oof!” Revali grunted before he started reprimanding the idiot. “You—you—are you mad?! Goddesses above, what in your right mind made you think that it’s a perfectly sound idea to tackle someone while mid-flight? We could’ve badly injured ourselves, you dunce! Does it look like I want to be reacquainted with that sling?!”

The bright-colored Rito still hugging him did not raise his head at the yelling; instead, he kept his beak buried in the junction of Revali’s neck and shoulder. Revali froze when the sound of wet sniffling and burbling hiccoughs reached his ears past the frantic pounding of his heart. “Link…? Wh-what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Hey, come on. Answer me. This isn’t like you.”

Despite his own grief, Revali was more agonized by Link’s rare tears and tiny whimpers. This had to be the first time Link has ever cried in front of him. Wriggling here and there, he managed to scoot himself up into a sitting position, a weepy Link curled up in his lap. He rubbed the knight’s back until the other warily pulled away, scrubbing at his watery eyes with his wings.

“I-I should be saying t-that to _you_ ,” retorted the smaller Rito between sniffles. “You’re the one w-who’s been acting w-weird this whole time.”

The sharp-witted reply had the older Rito clicking his tongue and turning his beak away in aggravation. For how long had he fantasized about the day when Link would talk to him? When he finally does, of course it was to argue with him. But Revali cannot deny how entranced he was of Link’s voice, that it was husky yet youthful underneath the rasp of disuse.

He hadn’t realized that he had taken an embarrassingly long time to answer back until Link tugged on his scarf. “What do you mean?” he tossed back, blinking rapidly, which betrayed him of his scattered thoughts and faked self-control. “I’ve always been like this. Perhaps you don’t remember, but I prefer solitude over company.”

Link glared at him grumpily, the crystal blue of his eyes even more dazzling when filled with tears. “Don’t use my a-amnesia as an e-excuse. I hate it w-when people do that.”

“Well, it’s because of your amnesia in the first place that I’m like this,” Revali groused bitterly, eyes narrowed into an expression of anguish, one that his blistering temper refused to let him hide, “but we don’t exactly get what we want all the time, do we?”

Huffing, Revali tried to dislodge Link off of him to stand, but the knight stubbornly shifted his weight to pin him down, and on top of that, he tightly clung to the archer’s armor straps. “No! No more running away, Revali! You need to tell me the truth,” Link demanded, pinning him with a fierce look, though the effect it should’ve had was somewhat diminished as his eyes were still wet from leftover tears. “First off, why did you look—look like _that_ when you saw me with Mipha?”

“Because—because that was—you and her, everything was—” Revali dumbly waved a wildly swinging wing to encapsulate that moment and all its implications in a broad gesture. “Feelings! Feelings everywhere! All around you and her and—and I’m bad at feelings! You know I am! How could I, to any of that, do something?” _It wasn’t my place to interrupt_!

He very nearly wailed that last part but clamped his beak shut before he could, knowing that he would look like an uncivilized fool if he had.

His less than eloquent articulation—hysterical blathering, that’s what it was, but he chose to feign ignorance for his dignity’s sake—dumbfounded Link, but the younger Rito shook his head, determined not to get distracted, and plowed on with his interrogation. “Okay, then what about my missing memories? What’s so important about them that upsets you when I can’t remember something? I thought it was fine—”

“No, it’s not _fine_ ,” Revali snapped, grimacing. Heedlessness and fervor and frustration roared through his body like a gale, and he found himself riding along its powerful currents, flying higher and higher to precarious heights. Underneath all that, a small part of his conscience echoed Kaneli’s reassurance all those weeks ago that he wouldn’t be judged harshly for his mistakes. And with that reminder, all his inhibitions were thrown out a window. _Oh, flap this. I can’t take it anymore. Just say what you want to say—whatever comes to mind first. Do it!_

“Because she’s not the only one _in love with you_!”

That sound could only be described as a devastating scream, surging out of his chest and tearing through his throat. And though it took every last shred of willpower and raw emotion to get that out, even more words tumbled out of his beak, dripping with desperation and confliction. “The two of you have _so much_ history together. The bonds of your relationship go deep. Even after all this time, it feels as if nothing can get in between you two.” He squeezed his eyes shut, trembling all over. “That _I_ can’t,” he choked out.

It had been a big what-if—his intention to confess to Link. At first, he had been building up the courage to break through the limbo they were in, stacking up each motivation and reasoning like a tower built out of wooden logs, yet it all collapsed in the end when a bottom piece of the structure had been knocked loose, sending everything tumbling down. His feelings were a convoluted mess now, a knot that had gotten out of control as it was twisted and knotted and wrung out so many times, but suddenly it had reached its limit and _snapped_.

“Why must I live through this torment again?” he whispered, lost and broken. “The first time, I accepted my losses, and I did it because I presumed that the life I was living would be my only one and, therefore, my last.” The final vestiges of resistance and anger left him. Revali fell backward to lay on the grass, bringing Link down with him. “And yet the impossible had to happen—I was revived, as the same person I was once before. Revived by the Goddess at _your_ behest, no less. This—this is all your fault because it was your wish, but could you really take responsibility when everything else wasn’t your doing? A blessing as this may be, I find this new life a cruel one, and I fear that it may become a never-ending cycle.”

Revali’s voice lowered in misery, warbling and cracking as tears threatened to overtake him and drown his voice in the depths of their watery grasp. “How many times will I have to watch people fall for you every time you smile? Before, I was able to endure the pain, but now I am not so sure. There’s nothing about me that’ll keep you from leaving because I’m the only one with those memories…with those feelings now…”

Revali swallowed a sob and draped a wing over his eyes to hide the pain in them. If not for his ragged breathing or the distant tinkling of the fragile pieces from his glass heart shattering as they fell, he swore the whole world had stopped moving then and there.

Then a small, precious voice spoke up—the only blessed thing that _moved_ in the middle of an immobilized world.

“So, it’s not fine…even though I’m in love with you, too? I don’t remember much about you, but I don’t need all those memories to know that I love you anyway.”

Revali’s breath caught in his throat, and he tossed his wing away to stare at Link, whose feathers were ruffled in distress, his head drawn inward to his shoulders as his gaze flickered anywhere except for at the pair of emerald eyes boring into him.

“Revali, w-what you saw earlier…you were—you were wrong about something,” whispered the hero who saved all of Hyrule, including himself and his friends, even though it took a century and heartbreak upon heartbreak to do so. “Mipha wasn’t confessing to—to _court_ me, Revali. She was letting go. Getting ready to move on.”

At Revali’s frozen, wide-eyed stare, Link dithered, wincing. “So…yeah. That’s not how I planned to confess to you, but the cat’s out of the bag now, I guess. Um, I’m sorry for—for scaring you. And, uh, I—I should probably get off of you. We need to head back before the others wor—”

Mortification turning him into a coward, Link attempted to scramble away, and Revali, acting more so out of impulse than swift-thinking, swiped out a leg to trip the shorter Rito, who didn’t anticipate that countermove in his haste to flee, so he went down gracelessly with a yelp. In an instant, the navy Rito flipped their positions. Now _Revali_ was the one doing the pinning.

“Say that again,” Revali demanded breathlessly. “Earlier, what you said. Word by word.” Emerald eyes drank in the features that made up Link’s beloved face, the delicate contours of his cheeks and jaw, the gentle downward curve of his beak, the pale ivory down against a brighter canvass of golden yellow, the round almond shape of bluer than blue eyes.

Link was trembling underneath him, his face burning with wild excitement and anxiety. His throat tight, words were hard to come by, so he decided to show what he said. Straining his neck, he leaned up to brush his beak slowly and deliberately against Revali’s and then pressed their foreheads together tenderly. _I love you,_ was unsaid in that speechless, soaring moment of achieving liftoff to the serene heavens, yet it was the only message said as they stared at each other in quiet rapture.

Revali sighed softly, and it sounded so much like gentle, hard-earned triumph. He drifted closer to return that kiss—and to return that confession as well. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crazy, glass-shattering screeching* I DID IT, WOO! I can't believe I'm wrapping up a multi-chap fic in 20 parts. At first, this chapter wouldn't let me get to the confession, but once I cut some things out, I finally got there. o(TヘTo)
> 
> I haven't figured out the title/format/length for the companion fic for SAJCitNS yet, so you'll have to be patient a while longer, though I did attach this one to the series if you wanna subscribe to that. Furthermore, I need to go through this fic to fix up any obvious mistakes.
> 
> As always, pardon me for writing mistakes. AND THANK YOU FOR LOVING THIS HUMBLE, SILLY, INDULGENT FIC OF MINE!
> 
> Hope to see you there for the epilogue! (Spoiler: There's a wedding.) (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)♡
> 
> ~ Ronri Majesty
> 
> (Don't use it much, but here's my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) if you wanna support me or just talk!)


End file.
